beyon in the darknes
by gak jelas
Summary: apa jadinya jika dua pengeran keras kepala dan angkuh digabung menjadi satu dan harus tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang tak ditentukan? atau justru akan menjadi suatu hubungan aneh yang menggemaskan? LuMin-XiuHan,KrisBaek,ChanSoo,ChenKai,HunTao, n LayHo/EXO/Yaoi/bahasa campur aduk/M but not NC/typos
1. Chapter 1

**Ihiy… helo… aku nongol lagi dgn ff chapter ni… ffnya terinspirasi dari novel Sherrilyn Kenyon. Tenang aja aku g bakal buat ff yg sama kaya novelnya. Cuma ngambil kecanggihan hidupnya n bagian bodyguard sama istilah mahluk hidupnya aja ^^. Kalo ada yg minat baca novelnya judulnya born of night.**

**BEYOND IN THE DARKNES**

Title : Beyond In The Darknes

Author : aku, siapa lagi

Main Cast: Luhan, Minseok

Pairing : Lumin/Xiuhan, LayHo(suho aku buat jd uke ya disini), HunTao, Chansoo, KrisBaek, KaiChen(ini maksa bgt puewis…)

Rate : m but not nc

Warning : YAOI, cerita maksa, bahasa campur aduk n typo dimana-mana.

Happy reading all

.

.

.

.

"jangann bercanda pak tua!" teriakan beserta gebrakan meja itu membuat pria paruh baya yang duduk di belakang meja besar itu menatap pria muda di depannya dengan tatapan tak suka

"siapa yang bercanda anak kurang ajar" suara yang terdengar selanjutnya membuat si pria muda menelan ludahnya kelu. Oh, ayolah. Yang baru saja berbicara itu adalah ibunya. Orang yang melahirkan pria muda yang sekarang nampak membatu dan membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan

Wanita paruh baya berpenampilan waw itu nampak berdiri angkuh di depan kedua pria yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Cengiran ragu pada wajah anaknya membuat sang ibu mendengus keras dan sangat tidak khas lady sekali. Tapi siapa yang perduli jika di hadapannya ini hanyalah sang anak dan suaminya. Mereka berdua jelas tak akan berani protes padanya.

"hai mom" sapaan dengan nada dipaksakan itu membuat sang ibu mendelik dan berjalan menuju sofa. Menjatuhkan tas tangan mahalnya dengan keras pada sofa dan duduk dengan anggunnya. Kaki jenjang yang masih semulus kaki remaja itu menyilang dengan santai dan rileks.

"don't call me mom kid and stop speak English to me" sang anak memutar matanya malas. Jangan berbicara bahasa inggris tapi ibunya itu justru menggunakan bahasa inggris padanya

"umma…" goda sang anak dengan alis terangkat naik turun secara teratur, menggoda sang ibu dengan cengiran nakal pada bibir merahnya dan tawa kuat sang ayah menjadi pengisi suasana santai yang mendadak hadir itu. Lupa sejenak dengan protes dan ketidak sopanan jagoannya yang sekarang sibuk menggoda sang ibu yang menampakkan ekspresi kesalnya

"kau pikir kau berdarah Korea kid!" tukas ibunya tak suka dan dibalas tawa renyah oleh sang anak (anggep aja heechul bukan orang korea)

"ayolah ma.. kenapa sesensitif ini?, mama sedang bendera jepang ya?" sang anak kembali menaik turunkan alisnya dengan cepat dan menghasilkan delikan kesal dari sang ibu

"dasar anak kurang ajar" sang ibu memukul kepala sang anak gemas dan menghasilkan teriakan protes dan sungutan kesal pada Luhan. Ya, pria kurang ajar itu adalah Luhan.

Anak dari Lu Hangeng dan Lu Heechul. Salah satu pengusaha sukses China yang berdomisili di Korea selatan daerah gangnam tentunya. Sang ibu ngotot untuk tinggal di korea dan meninggalkan kanada tempat di mana Luhan di lahirkan dan di besarkan dengan segudang kemewahan. Saat itu Luhan memilih untuk tinggal di kanada dan menamatkan kuliahnya di sana. Yah.. itu kejadian tiga tahun lalu dan sekarang Luhan memutuskan untuk menyusul ke dua orang tuanya untuk tinggal di korea.

"mama berniat membuatku bodoh ya..?"

"kau memang dasarnya sudah bodoh Lu" ejek Heechul dengan wajah puas karena berhasil membuat anaknya kesal

"whoa… kalau aku bodoh berarti orang tuaku juga bodoh" selesai mengatakan itu Luhan segera meloncat cepat menghindari tangan Heechul yang kembali bersiap memberi geplakan di kepala pintarnya

"gege,,.. kau lihat anak kurang ajarmu itu…" adu Heechul pada sang suami dan di balas cibiran oleh sang anak dan gelengan kepala oleh sang kepala keluarga.

Entah mengapa ibu dan anak ini akan selalu berdebat dan saling ejek jika bersama. Yah… setidaknya itu cara mereka berdua menunjukkan kedekatan mereka.

"tapi mama… yang dikatakan papa pada ku itu tidak benarkan?" uh…oh… lihat ekspresi menjijikkan yang dilakukan si tampan kita. Merengek dan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang demi Tuhan sangat tak cocok di wajah kelewat tampannya itu.

"hentikan ekspresi menjijikanmu itu" Heechul mendorong kening Luhan pelan agar menjauh dari hadapannya. Uh… Luhan ini benar-benar sesuai dengan namanya. Mengapa ia dapat meloncat ke sana kemari dengan cepatnya layaknya rusa mungil yang lincah dan gesit

"ayolah ma… yang benar saja aku harus berbagi apartemen dengan orang lain. Mama tahukan aku sangat menyukai privasi ku tidak diganggu gugat dengan kehadiran orang lain di apartemenku. Belum lagi pekerjaanku yang menumpuk itu membutuhkan ketenangan" Luhan mulai merengek dan menatap ibunya dengan tatapan memohon yang di tanggapi dengan dengusan oleh sang ibu dan membuatnya mencebik kesal

"hanya sementara hingga apartemennya benar Lu. Ajhusi Kim juga bilang anaknya itu sangat pendiam jadi kau tak akan terganggu dengan kehadirannya di apartemenmu" sang ayah akhirnya menengahi

"mengapa ia tak tinggal di mansion keluarganya saja?" Luhan menatap ayahnya dengan wajah bosan dan menghasilkan pekik pelan karena ibunya mencubit perut Luhan

"anak kurang ajar, Seokie itu luar biasa mandiri dan ia sebenarnya berniat menyewa apartemen sementara tapi mama memutuskan untuk membiarkannya tinggal denganmu."

"what?" teriak Luhan dengan hebohnya dan melihat ibunya melotot kesal padanya membuat Luhan meringis dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal,"kenapa mama menawari apartemenku…? Kenapa bukan mansion kita?"

"karena mama rasa kau harus mulai bergaul dan bersikap ramah dengan orang-orang sekitarmu. Berhenti bersikap sok cool lu. Mama benci kau yang seperti itu dan tolong tinggalkan pekerjaanmu yang satunya lagi. Aku muak dengan pekerjaan tak pentingmu itu."

"ayolah ma… pekerjaan ku itu hanya sekedar selingan saja. Olah raga ringan untuk mengendurkan otot-otot tegangku karena terlalu lama berada di belakang meja kantor"

"lakukan olah raga yang lebih berguna jika memang itu alasannya. Dan kau akan tahu kenapa mama memutuskan agar Seokie tinggal denganmu setelah kau melihatnya nanti" nada final yang di gunakan oleh ibunya itu membuat Luhan mengerang frustasi dan menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dengan wajah kalah perang dan senyum penuh kemenangan pada wajah sang ibu di tangapi dengusan geli oleh sang kepala keluarga yang hanya sibuk mengamati perdebatan anak dan istrinya di sela pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

.

.

.

.

Sosok mungil itu meringis ngeri melihat kekacauan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Oh Tuhan… demi Zeus. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihat apartemen seacak-acakan ini. Apartemennya yang saat ini sedang diperbaiki karena mengalami kerusakan yang cukup fatal tak pernah sekotor dan seacak-acakan ini. Bahkan kalian akan kesulitan untuk menemukan debu di apartemennya itu

Lihat saja tumpukan kotak pizza yang menggunung di atas meja dan juga di lantai yang tak kalah kotornya dengan bungkus-bungkus snack dan remah-remah makanan. Botol-botol dan kaleng-kaleng soft drink yang berserakan dan oh Tuhan… yang tersampir di sandaran sofa itu bukan underwearkan. Uh… jelas yang tinggal di apartemen ini bukan jenis manusia tapi mutan atau droid tak berguna. Atau alien kelas rendahan yang tak pantas untuk hidup. Hidung mungilnya mengerut jijik ketika ia memasuki apartemen itu lebih dalam lagi. Kakinya menjinjit penuh ke hati-hatian ketika ia melangkah, memastikan kakinya tidak menginjak sesuatu yang menjijikan dan mengerikan yang berindikasi membuatnya sakit di kemudian hari.

Mata mungil itu membola melihat kekacauan yang makin menjadi pada dapurnya. Mata cantiknya membeliak ngeri melihat setumpuk piring kotor yang dapat dipastikan berjamur dan luar biasa kotor. Roti yang sudah kedaluarsa dan berjamur. Noda dilantai, belum lagi sampah yang menggunung. Ia bahkan nyaris menangis saat matanya menatap setumpuk baju pada ruang laundry. Baju-baju itu menggunung di dalam kerajang, belum lagi pakaian yang berada pada lantai dan mesin cuci itu. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan mendapati tempat tinggal barunya tak lebih baik daripada kandang hewan.

Dengan cepat dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar di mana kedua bodyguardnya menunggu dengan sabar dan membuatnya meringis pelan melihat ekspresi datar pada dua orang kepercayaan ayahnya itu. Dengan tangan gemetar di keluarkannya cairan desinfektan dari dalam tasnya. Dengan beringas di semprotkannya cairan itu pada sekujur tubuhnya dan gagang pintu yang berada di depannya. Ia yakin tubuhnya sekarang penuh dengan bakteri. Ia bahkan tak dapat membayangkan mahluk jenis apa yang dapat tinggal di ruangan sekotor ini.

Baru saja tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu laknat yang menjadi penyelamat hidupnya itu telelinknya berbunyi nyaring dan membuatnya mengumpat dan merutuk kesal. Ayolah.. biarkan ia pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini. Dengan cepat di selipkannya benda mungil itu ke telinganya dan mengangkat telfon itu dan ia meringis pelan saat mendengar suara ibunya di line telpon tersebut.

"sudah bertemu dengan Luhan sayang?" suara lembut ibunya membuat si mungil mendesah berlebihan

"kalau yang ibu bilang Luhan itu setumpuk kotoran di ruang tamu, segunung piring berjamur di ruang makan dan dapur serta setumpuk pakaian kotor di ruang laundry mungkin iya aku sudah bertemu dengannya" nada sarkastik pada suara sang anak membuat ibunya tertawa pelan dan menghadirkan kernyit tak suka pada sang anak

"kau berlebihan sayang" pria mungil itu memutar bola matanya malas

"kalau ibu tak percaya datang saja ke sini langsung. Atau mau ku pastikan melalui dua tembok beton yang ada bersama ku sekarang?" mata cantiknya menatap kedua bodyguardnya dengan tatapan marah yang hanya ditanggapi dengan wajah datar dari keduanya

"kalau begitu kau tinggal membersihkannya nak" nada cuek pada suara ibunya itu membuat perempatan muncul di keningnya. Yang benar saja membereskan setumpuk hal menjijikan di depannya ini. Entah butuh waktu berapa lama untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini.

"aku tak mau semua kuman dan bakteri itu menyentuh tubuhku bu" nada final pada suara anaknya membuat sang ibu mendesah secara berlebihan

"akan ibu kirimkan beberapa maid untukmu. Tapi pastikan untuk meminimalisir kekacauan itu sebelum mereka datang."

"ma'af saja bu. Aku akan menunggu mereka dengan sabar dan tak akan menyentuh satu bendapun yang ada di seluruh ruangan ini sebelum semuanya di bersihkan. Dan pastikan mereka membawa berliter-liter alcohol untuk membersihkannya. Aku tak sudi memakai semua benda menjijikan itu sebelum mereka benar-benar seteril"

"sayang… bayi ibu… kau harus mengurangi sedikit sifat clean freak mu itu. Tunggu di sana dan mereka akan segera datang"

Setelah telpon itu terputus Minseok, sang pria mungil itu melirik penjaganya dengan tatapan membunuh dan menendang salah satunya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Tapi ia makin kesal karena ternyata tendangannya itu tak menghasilkan ekspresi yang ingin ia lihat. Wajah sang bodyguard tetap datar.

"kau, dan kau" tudingnya dengan suara mendesis berbahaya dan membuat bodyguardnya yang tadi berdiri tegak seketika menahan nafas dan mulai gelisah. Beruntung mereka memakai kaca mata hitam andalan mereka jika tidak maka tuan muda mereka itu akan memekik senang melihat ketakutan di mata keduanya.

"kami tuan" jawab mereka kompak dan membuat Minseok mendengus geli

"bereskan tempat ini. Aku ingin duduk" Minseok menyeringai kecil dan mendorong keduanya dengan sadis ke arah ruang tamu yang memang luar biasa berantakan itu.

Kedua bodyguard itu menelan ludah kelu dan saling tatap. Oh… ayolah. Mereka itu bodyguard buka maid yang terbiasa memegang sapu, lap, dan kemoceng. Yang biasa mereka pegang itu pistol, pisau, bom dan benda-benda berbahaya lainnya. Dan tuan muda mereka itu malah menyuruh mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan menggelikan yang sangat tak cocok dengan tubuh besar dan berotot mereka.

"tunggu apa lagi?, cepat beresi semua kekacauan ini!" teriak Minseok murka dan melempar tas tangan bermerek chanel itu ke arah kedua pria kekar di depannya dan menghasilkan gerakan menghindar yang cepat oleh keduanya dan debaman yang di hasilkan oleh suara tas itu membuat mereka berdua mengernyit kaget dan ngeri secara bersamaan.

Geraman berbahaya selanjutnya membuat kedua pria kekar itu melesat cepat ke arah penyimpanan barang yang mereka bahkan tak tau di mana tempatnya. Dan dalam sepuluh menit kemudian Minseok tertawa keras melihat pemandangan menggelikan di depannya itu. Oh ayolah… apa yang tidak menggelikan jika di depanmu ada dua pria kekar berotot yang memegang sapu dan kemoceng di kedua tangan mereka sedangkan lap tersampir di pundak mereka.

"oh Tuhan, harusnya kalian melihat tampang kalian saat ini!" pekik Minseok dengan hebohnya. Pria mungil itu menyeka air mata yang mengalir di sudut matanya disela tawa membahananya.

Ketika sekelompok maid datang kedua pengawal itu telah membereskan sedikit kekacauan yang terjadi di ruang tamu. Kilat geli dan terhibur dari sekelompok maid itu serta merta membuat kedua pengawal itu serasa ingin menembak kepala mereka sendiri. Ini jelas mencoreng harga diri mereka sebagai pria berotot dan berbahaya. Dan kekacauan itu berakhir nyaris 3 jam kemudian. Salahkan saja Minseok yang memastikan lantai berdebu itu di sapu dan dipel berulang kali. Bahkan pria mungil itu menyuruh mencampurkan alcohol ke dalam air pelan yang di gunakan oleh seorang maid.

Minseok memandang ngeri berkarung-karung sampah yang dihasilkan oleh pekerjaan menyebalkan itu. Entah bagaimana sang pemilik apartemen bisa hidup dengan damai dan nyaman di apartemen sekotor itu.

"ok, kalian boleh pulang" satu kalimat dan detik itu juga semua maid bergegas keluar dari apartemen mewah yang telah menampakkan kemewahan asli dari apartemen itu.

Mata cantik Minseok menelisik setiap sudut apartemen itu. Memastikan tidak ada lagi debu yang tertinggal dan menatap dua ruangan yang terkunci rapat dengan tatapan sarat akan rasa penasaran. Dari sekian banyak ruangan hanya dua kamar itu yang terkunci dengan erat bahkan di beri detector sensor yang sensitive dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi. Keningnya berkerut dengan dalam dan tangannya menarik tas bepergiannya dengan cepat dan menghampiri salah satu kamar.

Dari dalam tas itu ia mengeluarkan benda persegi kecil dengan tombol-tombol kecil dan berkode aneh yang hanya dipahami oleh Minseok sendiri. Dengan cepat di sambungkannya kabel berwarna merah dan biru pada kotak persegi itu pada panel di depannya dan meretas sistem pada sensor pintu. Keningnya berkerut makin dalam ketika mendapati detektornya tak berfungsi dan mendengus kesal karena kegagala itu. Berkali-kali ia coba maka berkali-kali juga ia gagal.

Sebenarnya orang gila mana yang berhasil membuat keamanan gila di depannya ini. Dengan gusar diberesinya semua peralatan menyebalkan yang berhamburan di sekitarnya itu dan menatap penuh dendam pada pintu di depannya seolah pintu itu sedang memberikan tatapan mengejek padanya.

Dan detik berikitnya terdengar teriakan dari arah ruang tengah yang merupakan tempat Minseok berada. Teriakan itu membuat kedua pengawal Minseok berlari dengan tergesa ke arah Minseok dan nyaris menganga lebar saat mereka mendapati Minseok menendang pintu di depannya dengan murka bahkan melempar pintu itu dengan berbagai jenis benda yang bahkan mereka berdua tak tau apa kegunaannya

"dasar pintu sialan. Pintu sombong. Pintu tak tau diri. Pintu tak berguna. Ku ledakkan kau nanti!" teriak Minseok dengan gusar dan berlalu dari sana.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat kedua pengawalnya menatapnya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan. Dengan berutal Minseok menjejalkan kotak rokoknya kemulut salah satu pengawal itu sehingga menghasilkan suara tersedak mengerikan yang membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya akan meringis.

"beresi semua barang tak berguna itu. Bakar, jika perlu buat tak bersisa sama sekali sehingga aku tak perlu melihatnya lagi" nada memerintah yang sarat akan rasa kesal itu membuat keduanya bergegas memberesi semua kekacauan yang Minseok perbuat

.

.

.

.

Pria kelewat tampan itu mengernyit bingung saat mata tajamnya mendapati berpuluh-puluh pria berseragam hitam dan berkaca mata hitam memenuhi tiap lorong yang ada di apartemennya. Entah orang penting mana yang pindah ke apartemennya tapi yang jelas semua tindakan berlebihan ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Ayolah, apa asiknya jika kau mendapati berpuluh-puluh pria berjas dan berbadan kekar menatap mu seolah kau seorang buronan yang harus diwaspadai karena takut membahayakan keselamatan majikan mereka.

"anak pejabat mana yang pindah ke apartemen ini?" gumam Luhan pelan dan mendengus pelan saat matanya makin menangkap sekelompok pria yang berjaga dengan siaga di salah satu pintu apartemen.

Dan kesiap tak suka terdengar saat ia menyadari pintu apartemen siapa yang nampak terjaga dengan ketat itu. Demi Tuhan, itu pintu apartemennya dan mengapa semua orang tak berguna itu berada di depan apartemennya. Dengan gusar ditatapnya satu persatu pria yang ada di depan pintu apartemennya dan mendesah secara berlebihan ketika ia tak dapat membaca apapun dari sekelompok pria berotot itu. Salahkan saja kacamata hitam yang mereka kenakan. Ia seakan sedang berada dalam filem-filem laga tak penting yang terkadang membuatnya geli dengan sikap sok heroic setiap pemeran utama pada filem-filem itu.

Dengan cepat di masukannya kode apartemannya dan mengubah pengaturan sensornya dengan cepat dan memastikan sang penyusup yang sekarang berada di apartemennya itu tak akan lolos dari amukannya.

Dan yang ia lakukan pertama kali melihat aparetemennya justru hal konyol seperti menganga lebar melihat apartemennya kembali mengilat dan rapi. Kemana perginya semua sampah di apartemennnya itu?. Matanya dengan awas memerhatikan semua perubahan pada apartemennya. Memastika tak ada hal mecurigakan yang terdapat pada apartemennya.

Dan tak ada yang aneh pada apartemennya kecuali semua kerapihan yang ia dapatkan. Bahkan ia akan mengalami kesulitan untuk mencari seritik debupun pada apartemennya itu. Decak kagum terlontar dari bibirnya saat hidung mancungnya mencium aroma wangi dari pengharum ruangan beraroma jeruk. Kakinya menginjak lantai apartemennya dengan ragu. Takut kakinya kembali mengotori lantai apartemen mengilat itu. Luhan bahkan dapat melihat pantulan dirinya pada lantai apartemennya.

"whoa… daebak… ini menakjubkan" ujarnya lirih dan berdecak kagum dengan semua kebersihan itu

Bunyi kelotek pelan dari arah dapur serta merta membuat tubuh Luhan menegang dan mengendap dengan pelan dan hati-hati ke arah dapur. Tangannya dengan santai menyelip masuk ke dalam mantel hitamnya. Menyentuh ringan pistol blasternya dan melanjutkan langkah mengendapnya ke arah dapur. Dan netra kelamnya menangkap siluet mungil yang bergerak lincah melintasi dapurnya dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain seakan sosok itu sudah menghapal apartemennya dengan baik.

"siapa kau?" pertanyan dengan nada dingin itu membuat sosok itu membeku sejenak dan berbalik dengan cepat ke arah Luhan. Dan detik berikutnya Luhan terpaku. Ia seakan lupa bagai mana caranya bernafas ketika mata kelamnya bertatapan dengan mata coklat hangat di depannya. Dunianya sekan berhenti dan menyempit. Hanya ada ia dan sosok mungil menggemaskan itu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Malam itu nampak lengang dan sunyi. Tetes-tetes air yang menetes dari ujung-ujung dedauanan membuat suasana menjadi lebih lengang dan sunyi. Cuaca yang tak bersahabat itulah yang membuat sebagian besar orang enggan untuk keluar rumah dan memutuskan untuk bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut tebal yang menjanjikan kehangatan. Tapi tidak dengan sejumlah pria yang bergerak cepat di antara lorong-lorong sunyi sebuah rumah mewah yang nampak lengang.

Mereka bergerak dengan gesit dan nyaris tak tertangkap oleh pandangan mata karena pergerakan mereka yang terlalu cepat. Pria yang berjumlah tidak lebih dari enam orang itu segera berpencar ketika salah satu dari mereka memberikan kode kibasan tangan tanda bahwa tugas sebenarnya telah menanti mereka. Pria yang memberikan aba-aba itu segera melesat cepat ke arah tenggara bangunan mewah yang memiliki sistem keamanan tingkat tinggi itu. Di beberapa titik ia melihat sejumlah penjaga yang nampak siaga dan bertubuh besar. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang langsing tapi berotot. Matanya juga dengan awas memindai beberapa detector yang telah di program untuk memindai penghuni tetap hunian itu dan mendengus geli saat detector itu berkedip kemudian mati.

Lupakan cctv. Itu jelas sangat tidak berguna di era yang luar biasa maju ini. Detector-detektor itu bahkan masih termasuk ketinggalan jaman bagi ia dan teman-temannya yang telah terbiasa dengan peralatan canggih yang mereka ciptakan untuk mempermudah pekerjaan mereka. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa detector menggelikan yang dipasang disetiap ruangan mansion mewah ini tidak berfungsi dengan baik bahkan mati begitu memindai ia dan teman-temannya. Salahkan saja salah seorang anggotanya yang terlalu maniak meneliti itu sehingga menemukan cara prkatis untuk menonaktifkan semua detector tak berguna yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi rongsokan.

"kurasa penemuan terbaru si jelly berguna" nada geli yang ia dengar dari telelinknya membuatnya tertawa pelan dan bergerak cepat melepaskan pengaman pistolnya dan menerjang maju dengan gerakan cepat dan menghabisi empat pengawal tak berguna itu dalam hitungan detik. Meledakkan kepala salah satu pengawal dan mematahkan kepala pengawal terdekat dengan tangan kosong. Bunyi derak tulang yang patah itu membuat bulu kuduk meremang dan nampak mengerikan ketika mayat itu tergeletak dengan posisi kepala yang tak normal. Menerjang kedua pengawal berikutnya dan menancapkan pisau dengan cepat ke jantung salah satunya dan lagi-lagi menembak yang satunya tepat di dada kirinya. Darah menggenang dengan bau kematian yang pekat. Seakan tak terganggu dengan bau amis di tubuhnya ia menatap korbannya dengan puas dan meringis miris melihat tubuh yang bergelimpangan yang ia tembak mengerut, mengering dan menghilang menjadi serpihan debu.

"cadel,, kau apakan pistolku sehingga membuat hal menjijikan seperti ini"

"sedikit eksperimen menyenangkan yang memudahkan pekerjaan kita bukan. Sampah harus segera dienyahkan dan itu cara cepat mengenyahkan mereka. Tembak, mati dan melebur" jawaban bernada datar itu membuatnya mendesah pasrah

"ingatkan aku untuk tidak membuatnya marah" gumam sang pria yang diamini oleh empat orang lainnya.

"aku sudah masuk keruang anak sulungnya, pastika semuanya selesai dalam satu menit"

"kami juga sudah memasuki ruangan target kami" laporan dari semua rekannya membuatnya bergerak cepat ke arah ranjang dan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan cepat

Bahkan pria bertubuh besar yang menjadi targetnya itu tidak sempat berteriak ketika dengan cepat ia melempar pisau ke arah pria tersebut sebelum sang target berhasil menarik pistol blasternya dari samping nakas dan pisau itu menancap dengan tepat pada jantungnya dan menghilangkan eksistensi sang target dari dunia

Teriakan yang terdengar selanjutnyalah yang membuatnya berdecih pelan

"gangguan kecil tak berguna" desisnya berbahaya dan dari kegelapan ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada sosok mungil yang baru saja muncul dari arah pintu"ma'af harus menghabisimu kid. Kau juga akan menjadi sampah seperti ayah dan kakekmu jika tidak ku habisi sekarang" dengan tampa ragu pria itu meledakkan kepala mungil itu dan menghasilkan ekspresi membeliak pada mata sang bocah.

Darah segar menggenang di lantai sebelum jasat sang anak melebur seperti para pengawal yang ia bunuh. Dan dengan santai sosok itu akhirnya muncul dari kegelapan. Sosok langsing dan berotot yang memiliki wajah rupawan bak Adonis. Wajahnya dingin dan tanpa ekspresi melihat genangan darah dan jasat tak bernyawa anak seorang pejabat suatu pelanet itu. Bahkan ia tanpa ragu menghabisi nyawa seorang anak dengan dinginnya dan tanpa belas kasihan. Yah, pekerjaannyalah yang menuntutnya menjadi seseorang berhati dingin dan tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Seharusnya ia memenggal kepala anak sulung pejabat itu untuk di kirim pada penyewanya saat ini sebagai bukti bahwa ia menjalankan tugasnya. Tapi ia enggan mengotori tangannya dengan darah malam ini. Jadi ia segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu ketika telelinknya berbunyi

"Luhan, kau hanya punya waktu lima menit sebelum bangunan itu meleleh" suara salah satu temannya itu membuatnya mengumpat kesal dan bergegas melompat keluar melalui jendela dan mendesis keras saat tubuhnya tidak dapat ia kendalikan sehingga ia terhempas ke tanah dengan debam kuat. Setidaknya tulang rusuknya patah karena sakit yang menyengat pada rusuknya membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Begitu ia memasuki pesawatnya ia mengumpat melalui hologram menyerupai layar tembus pandang yang menampakkan kelima temannya yang menyeringai menyebalkan ke arahnya. Mengacuhkan kekehan temannya ia segera menerbangkan pesawatnya memasuki orbit tata surya dan menggeram pelan saat merasakan denyut menyiksa pada dadanya. Tangannya menggapai satu tabung yang amat dikenalnya dan menenggak cairan di dalam tabung itu dengan cepat dan mendesah puas saat rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang dan rusuknya akan kembali kebentuk semula besok.

"bangsat, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan dengan bangunan itu hah!" teriaknya murka dan di tanggapi dengan tawa monoton dari pria berwajah datar di hologramnya

"hanya sedikit bermain-main"

Dan Luhan lagi-lagi mengumpat pelan saat mendengar suara ledakan di belakang pesawatnya sebelum ia merasakan dorongan kuat pada pesawatnya karena terkena efek ledakan tersebut. Satu planet lagi hilang dari orbitnya

"kau gila Oh Sehun. Meledakkan suatu pelanet jelas pelanggaran besar" maki seorang pria berambut pirang pasir dari hologram yang tersambung dengan semua pesawat kelompok itu

"dan untuk apa kau susah-susah melelehkan mansion itu jika kau memutuskan untuk meledakkannya" teriakan lagi dan sang objek kekesalah hanya mengangkat pundaknya acuh

"santai saja kawan. Toh pemerintah tidak tahu siapa kita sebenarnya. Mereka hanya tahu julukan kita saja jadi mereka tidak mungkin menangkap dan menemukan kita" pria yang satunya lagi bersuara, seringai nakal terpatri dibibir merah pria tersebut dan menghasilkan desah berlebihan dari empat orang lainnya

"ingatkan aku jika kita berada di kumpulan orang-orang gila Lu" pria berambut hitam dengan wajah lembut itu menggeleng frustasi dan memutus sambungannya

"setidaknya misi kita kali ini lancar. Jangan ganggu aku sampai ada kerjaan yang baru. Aku butuh tidur yang lama setelah melakukan pekerjaan berat ini" pria berkulit kecoklatan itu juga memutus sambungan dan menghasilkan satu ruang hitam lagi di hologram Luhan

"yah,,, selamat malam semuanya" dan hubungan itupun terputus.

.

.

.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling ruang tamunya dan mendesah lega saat netra kelamnya tak menemukan sosok mungil yang ia temui sore tadi sebelum ia menerima telpon dari salah satu temannya. Dari sekian banyak mahluk hidup di planet ini kenapa harus sosok mungil itu yang mejadi teman se apertemennya. Oh Tuhan, Luhan nyaris gila memikirkan ia akan tinggal dengan Minseok dalam rentan waktu yang tak ditentukan.

Terkutuklah para dewa. Mengapa sosok mungil yang selama ini menjadi fantasi liarnya itu harus menjadi teman satu aprtemennya. Memikirkan sosok mungil itu sedang tidur di salah satu kamar tamunya seketika membuatnya menegang akan hasrat. Luhan mengutuk hormone sialannya. Dan umpatan Luhan makian menjadi saat ia merasakan selangkangannya menyempit.

Bunuh saja Luhan Tuhan. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja pusat tubuhnya itu terbangun dan sekeras batu. Luhan rasa ia harus mandi air dingin malam ini. Ia lelah dan ia ingin segera tidur tapi hormone tak tau malunya sepertinya berkehendak lain. Maka dengan gusar luhan memasuki ruang tengah dan menahan nafasnya dengan kaget saat ia melihat sosok itu tertidur di ruang tengah merangkap ruang keluarganya.

Erangan putus asa Luhan mulai terdengar dan dengan kesal di acaknya rambut coklatnya gemas. Sepertinya Tuhan memang berniat menyiksa Luhan. Lihat saja Minseok saat ini. Si mungil itu tertidur dengan damainya seakan tak peduli dengan bahaya yang bisa menghampirinya kapan saja. Terlebih lagi jika bahaya itu di sebabkan oleh hormone sialan Luhan.

Dengan ragu Luhan mendekati Minseok yang nampak terlelap dengan tidurnya dan mengumpat pelan saat ia merasakan selangkangannya makin menyempit. Salahkan saja sosok menawan di depannya ini. Minseok yang sedang tertidur nampak seperti bayi. Wajah damai itu membuat Luhan ingin melindunginya dengan segenap jiwanya. Bibir mungil semerah cherry itu terbuka kecil dan menghasilkan helaan nafas teratur yang menenangkan.

Mata tajam Luhan memindai seluruh penampilan Minseok dengan rasa mendamba yang tak susah-susah ia tutupi. Salahkan saja Minseok yang tertidur sehingga Luhan dapat leluasa memperhatikannya.

"uh… kulitnya seputih susu. Akan seperti apa rasanya ketika aku menyicipinya?" gumam Luhan pelan dan seketika sumpah serapah ia ucapkan dengan frustasi"sadarlah sialan. Ia bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau sentuh sembarangan" umpat Luhan kesal dan berderap memasuki kamarnya yang seketika terbuka ketika sensor menanggkap kode rahasia yang melekat pada tubuh Luhan

Tanpa Luhan sadari mata cantik itu perlahan terbuka dan menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Setelah memastikan tubuh dan pakaianku bersih dari darah aku segera kembali ke apartemanku. Memikirkan apartemen seketika pikiranku tertuju pada mahluk mungil paling menggemaskan yang aku lihat. Pria mungil yang aku lihat petang tadi sebelum aku pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kata dan nampak kebingungan. Entah ini anugrah atau kutukan karena mendapati seorang Kim Minseok di apartemenku. Berada dalam jangkauan dan pandanganku.

Aku tahu ia begitu mungil dan menggemaskan. Tapi melihatnya secara langsung ternyata tidak baik bagi kesahatan jantungku. Ia luar biasa menggemaskan dan mungil. Nampak rapuh dan kuat secara bersamaan. Saat melihatnya tanganku gatal ingin menyentuhnya dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Kris yang menelponku sebelum aku melakukan hal gila seperti merengkuhnya masuk kedalam pelukanku dan menyesap aroma dan panas tubuhnya.

Dan aku benci ketika mataku mendapati sekelompok pria berjas hitam yang masih menyemut di setiap lantai apartemenku seolah-olah akan ada seorag teroris yang akan menyakiti Minseok. Ya, tanpa bertanyapun aku tahu jika semua pria kelebihan testoteron ini adalah pengawal Minseok. Salahkan saja setatusnya sebagai anak seorang presiden korea, pengusaha ekspor impor dan penguasa salah satu planet di antariksa.

Ia pangeran EXO planet dan sialnya aku juga pengeran salah satu planet yang bertetanggan dengan EXO planet. EXO planet jelas merupakan planet makmur yang mendahulukan kesejahterahan dan tuntutan rakyatnya. Planet itu cantik dan damai. Tanpa perselisihan dan dipimpin dengan adil oleh raja mereka. Tak peduli pada fakta bahwa raja mereka lebih memilih untuk menetap di Bumi. Keluarga kerajan mereka sangat dekat dengan rakyat sehingga keluarga kerajaan sangat dicintai oleh rakyatnya.

Sedangkan aku pangeran kerajaan dari pelanet yang sialnya nyaris sama dengan nama planet Minseok. XOXO. Planet dengan penduduk berjumlah 2 juta nyawa yang hidup dengan tentram tapi juga sedikit berutal. Salahkan saja ayahku yang tak berguna itu. Lebih mementingkan rengekan ibuku untuk tinggal di Bumi sehingga membebankan pemerintahan kepadaku. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menjalankan pemerintahan dengan seenakku. Salahkan saja jiwa muda dan jiwa pemberontakku. Toh selama ini ayahku tidak pernah protes. Tapi aku termasuk pemimpin yang tegas dan tak segan-segan memberikan sangsi pada siapa saja yang mengganggu ketentraman rakyatku. Oleh sebab itu pelanetku tetap aman. Dan ke lima temanku tadi juga merupakan rakyatku. Anak dari pemimpin penting planetku.

Ok, cukup sudah ocehan tak pentingku karena pintu apartemenku sudah nampak dan erangan frustasi keluar dari bibirku. Haruskah apartemanku di jaga seketat itu?. Demi Zeus. Apartenenku dilengkapi dengan pengamanan ekstra canggih dan dapat melindungi Minseok dari orang-orang jahat. Dengan kesal ku matikan sensor pengaman apartemenku dan meningkatkan ke amanannya begitu aku masuk. Dan lagi-lagi aku mengumpat pelan saat mendapati dua orang pengawal berdiri di dekat ruang tamuku. Sebenarnya mengapa mereka menjaga Minseok seketat ini?

Dan lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan dengan kerapihan apartemenku. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan terbiasa dengan kerapihan ini. Aku bahkan lupa bagaiman bentuk sofaku ketika pertama kali aku membelinya karena tumpukan kotak makanan siap saji selalu memenuhi meja dan sofa kulitku itu. Dan sekarang sofa itu menunjukan kemewahan dan harganya dengan angkuh. Mengejekku seolah-olah aku idot yang tak menghargai keindahan mereka.

Aku bahkan lupa jika aku memiliki bar mungil di ruang tengahku karena aku selalu menggunakan bar di kamarku untuk memenuhi kebutuhan alkoholku. Dan sekarang mataku mendapati bar itu nampak nyaman dan memancarkan kesan jantan dengan berbotol-botol minuman di dalamnya. Gelas-gelas kristalnya tergantung dengan rapi dan memantulkan cahaya lampu ruang tengah yang masih menyala.

Dan lagi-lagi aku harus mengandalikan jantungku yang menggila ketika melihat sosok mungil itu tertidur dengan damainya. Dengan ragu aku mendekatinya dan tersentak kuat akan gelombang gairah yang menghampiriku. Sialan semua hormone testoteron tak bergunaku. Hanya melihatnya tertidur saja mampu membuat selangkanganku mengeras dan berdenyut menyakitkan.

Ini tidak baik dan aku seharusnya meninggalkan Minseok sendiri. Tapi alih-alih meninggalkannya ku justru mengamatinya dengan penuh minat. Bagai anak TK yang pertama kali datang ketaman bermain dan mendapati banyak hal menarik yang harus aku amati dan aku coba. Mataku menikmati pemandangan menggoda di depanku ini dengan rakus. Menelan ludah dengan kelu saat melihat leher jenjangnya yang terekspos dengan bebas dan mendengus kasar saat kurasakan selangkanganku makin menyempit.

Oh, lihat kulit seputih susu itu. Aku ingin menyesapnya dengan mulutku, menjilatnya dengan lidahku dan menandainya dengan bibirku. Oh sial, mulutku terasa kering karena pemikiran itu. Mataku beralih pada wajahnya. Pipi berisi yang putih dan nampak lembut. Membuatku gemas ingin menciumnya. Apa kulitnya selembut yang terlihat?; terkutuklah bibir mungil yang merah menggoda itu. Bibirnya suatu dosa yang tak seharusnya ia miliki. Mengapa ia memiliki bibir semarah dan semenggiurkan itu. Secara tak sadar aku menelan ludahku dengan cepat.

"sadarlah sialan. Ia bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau sentuh sembarangan" umpat ku kesal dan berderap memasuki kamar yang seketika terbuka ketika sensor menanggkap kode rahasia yang melekat pada tubuhku.

Aku harus mandi air dingin dan meredakan hasratku sekarang juga sebelum aku memangsa Minseok karena tak dapat mengendalikannya.

Luhan Pov end

.

.

.

Ingatkan Luhan jika ia tidak lagi tinggal sendiri saat ini. Dan ingatkan juga bahwa ia harus menyiapkan hati dan jantungnya melihat sosok mungil yang saat ini duduk dengan santainya sembari mengayunkan kakinya pelan layaknya bocah berusia 5 tahun dari atas konter dapurnya.

Minseok nampak menggemaskan pagi ini. Pria itu nampak menawan dengan hoodie berwarna biru muda yang kebesaran berapa nomor dari tubuh aslinya. Nampak nyaman dan santai dengan mata terpejam rapat sembari menikmati lagu yang memasuki telinganya melalui headset putih di telinganya. Luhan mendesah berlebihan mendapati lagi-lagi hormone sialannya bersikap menyebalkan. Hanya melihat Minseok seperti ini saja ia menegang. Dan nafasnya seakan tercekat saat mata cantik itu terbuka dan menatapnya dengan binar kekanakan yang menghantamnya dengan kuat.

Oh, tak tahu saja Luhan iblis jenis apa yang sekarang menatapnya itu. Jika Luhan tahu di pastikan Luhan tak akan pernah menganggap sosok itu menawan atau akan tetap menganggapnya menawan. Salahkan saja selara aneh Luhan yang jarang masuk di akal. Tangan mungil Minseok melepas headsetnya perlahan dan menatap Luhan dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. Mata cantik itu menatap Luhan secara menyeluruh dari atas rambuh hingga ujung kaki. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir merah basah itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan meloncat turun dari atas konter dapur dengan gesit.

"hai, kau pasti Luhan?" sapaan semanis madu itu membuat Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya

"oh hai. Ya aku Luhan." Jawab Luhan setelah menenangkan perasaannya. Matanya menatap sosok di depannya degan tatapan setajam elang dan sukses membuat Minseok merengut tak suka

"bisakah menatapku dengan tatapan biasa. Kau menakuti ku" oh waw… beri tepuk tangan buat Minseok kita. Manis sekali sikapnya itu. Lihat saja Luhan yang gelagapan dan menatap Minseok dengan raut wajah bersalahnya

Andai Luhan tahu jika pria mungil di depannya ini bisa saja memasukkan racun kedalam minumannya dan tak akan menyesal sama sekali dengan perbuatan kriminalnya itu. Acting yang sangat membangggakan. Sepertinya Minseok akan mendapatkan piala oskar jika ia seorang actor.

Sedangkan objek permainannya itu nampak bersalah dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Oh tidak… Luhan-ah. Jangan terjebak permainan iblis berwajah malaikat di depanmu ini. Dan apa-apaan sikap Luhan itu, kenapa ia bersikap sangat OOC sekali. Mana sikap coolnya?. Andai sahabat-sahabatnya melihat keadaan Luhan saat ini, dijamin mereka akan menganga lebar dan menembak Luhan ditempat karena menyangka Luhan adalah alien yang mencoba menyamar menjadi Luhan.

"tenang bocah. Aku tak akan memakanmu hidup-hidup. Aku masih sayang nyawaku!" oh Tuhan, mulut pedas Luhan ternyata tidak sinkorn dengan sikapnya dan kalimat itu membuat Minseok tersentak pelan

Seketika sikap innocentnya menghilang dan digantikan dengan raut kesal yang membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Tadi Minseok semanis peri sekarang ia seganas induk ayam. Memelototinya dengan tak suka dan berkacak pinggang dengan mata berkilat marah.

"sapa yang kau panggil bocah, cungkring!" oh God, ini bahaya. Mood Minseok rusak sudah dan Luhan juga bukan jenis pria yang akan mengalah dan membiarkan orang yang menumpang padanya dapat bersikap seenaknya dengannya.

Hey, ini apartemennya. Ia raja di sini dan ia berhak bersikap semaunya di istananya sendiri. Mata tajamnya menatap Minseok dengan bias tak suka dan terganggu dengan sikap tak sopan Minseok tadi.

"idiot, kurasa hanya ada kita berdua di sini jadi siapa lagi yang ku panggil bocah" kalimat sedingin es di kutub itu membuat Minseok mengepalkan tangannya geram.

Dari sekian banyak teman se apartemen yang dibutuhkannya orang jenis Luhan ini yang paling di bencinya. Angkuh, sombong, penuh arogansi, bosy, penuh aura mendominasi yang kental dan sialnya menawan. Dengan berani ditatapnya manic kelam Luhan dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya dan mengerang dalam hati saat merasa tatapan Luhan membuatnya sedikit menciut. Sangat jarang orang yang bisa membuatnya menciut dan mengapa harus orang ini salah satunya.

Dengan penuh tekat di dekatinya Luhan dan di angkatnya dagunya dengan angkuh.

"sialan. Mengapa ia harus setinggi ini" sungut Minseok pelan dan membuat Luhan mengulum senyum tanpa sepengetahuan Minseok

Oh, Luhan suka berdebat dengan Minseok seperti ini. Nah, benarkan. Selera Luhan itu memang aneh. Di tatapnya Minseok dengan wajah datar, sedatar papan penggilesan.

"kau-tuan-sok-berkuasa." Desis Minseok dengan penuh penekanan. Jemari cantiknya menekan dada bidang Luhan dengan kesal dan menghasilkan kilat geli dimata Luhan"AKU BUKAN BOCAH!" teriakan menggelegar itu membuat Luhan mundur beberapa langkah dan mengumpat pelan ketika merasakan telinganya berdenging dengan hebat.

"sialan. Tak bisakah kau berbicara tanpa berteriak. Kau menyakiti telingaku bodoh" geram Luhan kesal dan di acuhkan Minseok begitu saja.

Pria itu bahkan membenturkan bahunya dengan bahu Luhan saat melewati Luhan dan menjerit sakit ketika ia telah memasuki kamarnya.

"sialan. Terbuat dari apa sih bahunya itu. Batu atau besi. Ibu… bahu Seokie sakit.." rengeknya dengan wajah menggemaskan. Oh ok. Bocah ini jelas berkepribadian ganda.

Sedangkan Luhan yang masih berada di dapur mengacak surai lebatnya gusar. Oh ayolah. Mereka akan tinggal bersama dan ia jelas tidak berniat terlibat perang dingin dengan Minseok. Luhan merutuki mulut tajamnya yang mengucapkan kalimat menyebalkan pada Minseok. Tapi bukan salah Luhan juga. Salahkan saja Minseok yang juga membentaknya. Harga diri seorang Luhan sangat tinggi dan ia jelas tak dapat menerima seseorang bersikap menyebalkan di dekatnya.

Dengan gusar Luhan menendang kursi di dekatnya dan berderap memasuki kamarnya dengan beringas. Mengacuhkan kedua pengawal Minseok yang menganga tak percaya melihat pertengkaran tak berguna di depan mereka tadi. Oh Tuhan. Sepertinya majikan kecil mereka bertemu dengan lawan yang tangguh. Mereka merutuki kesialan mereka itu dan berdo'a untuk keselamatan nyawa mereka karena sepertinya sang majikan dan sang pemilik apartemen akan saling membunuh suatu hari nanti.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Minseok mendesah dan dibalas erangan oleh Luhan. Minseok memaki makan Luhan akan mengumpat. Hal itu terus menerus terjadi dalam rentan waktu setengah jam ini. Kedua pengawal Minseok menelan ludah kelu mendengarnya. Entah mengapa suara-suara seduktif itu menjadi background pagi ini. Bukan lagi teriakan dan adu mulut tak penting antara kedua tuan muda yang sekarang bahkan keberadaannya saja enggan mereka ketahui. Ayolah… suara-suara nista itu saja sudah membuat mereka berfikir yang aneh-aneh jadi mereka ogah untuk melihat hal-hal nista secara langsung dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Jadi yang mereka berdua lakukan hanya berdo'a. berdo'a semoga saja apa yang mereka pikirkankan tidak terjadi dan kedua tuan muda dari dua planet itu tidak berakhir dengan saling bunuh.

"berhenti mendesah bocah!" nahkan… kedamaian aneh itu tak akan pernah bertahan lama

"apa urusanmu mesum!" teriakan tak kalah kesalnya itu milik tuan muda mereka yang mereka yakin saat ini sedang menatap Luhan dengan mata berkilat marah

"kau menggangguku" Luhan mendesis di tiap kalimatnya dan membuat Minseok berjengit kaget. Enak saja Luhan menyalahkannya. Bukannya Luhan juga mengeluarkan suara-suara yang tak kalah anehnya dengan Minseok. Mengapa hanya Minseok yang di salahkan

"suaramu itu juga menggangguku" dengus Minseok dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, menantang Luhan dengan wajah angkuh bak pangerannya. Oh… ia memang seorang pangeran dear

"berhenti menatapku!" teriak mereka berbarengan dan menghasilkan kernyit tak suka dari keduanya

"jangan mengikuti kata-kataku!" lagi-lagi kalimat yang sama di waktu yang bersamaan

"arght… dosa apa aku harus serumah dengan mahluk seabsurt dirimu!" sungut Luhan kesal dan menatap Minseok nyalang

"kalau kau lupa pangeran XOXO, ibumulah yang menyuruhku untuk tinggal denganmu" sergah Minseok tak suka dan memberikan tatapan tersinis yang ia punya

"oh yeah… salahkan saja pangeran EXO planet yang terlalu dimanja sehingga harus dititipkan pada ku. Memangnya aku baby sitter apa"

Dan sedetik kemudian dengan mulusnya sebuah pisau buah melayang ke arah Luhan. Beruntung Luhan dapat menghindarinya tepat waktu. Jika tidak bisa di jamin wajah tampannya tidak akan tampan lagi

"kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan bocah!. Kalau kau melukaiku akan ku rusak wajah cantikmu itu!" desis Luhan berbahaya

"oh… takut…" ejek Minseok dengan senyum mengejek di bibir merahnya. Jika Luhan mau jujur sedikit saja. Saat ini yang Luhan ingin lakukan adalah membungkam mulut setajam pisau itu dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya hingga memerah dan membengkak.

"sudahlah. Capek meladeni bocah tak tau diri seperti mu" kata Luhan malas sembari berjalan ke arah kulkas. Mengambil gelas di lemari dinding dapurnya dan menuang sirop merah yang terlihat menggiurkan di dalam kulkas

"aku mengencingi minuman itu" kata Minseok tanpa dosa dengan alis terangkat naik dan seringai puas di bibirnya.

"BRUSS,,," minuman menyegarkan itu seketika menyembur dengan cepatnya dari mulut seorang Luhan dan menghasilkan tawa geli dan puas Minseok. Mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh Luhan sepenuhnya dan menyeka air matanya yang ikut menetes keluar saking hebohnya ia tertawa.

"seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi Lu. Itu sangat Lucu" ujar Minseok di sela tawanya. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika ia baru saja memanggil Luhan dengan namanya bukan lagi dengan panggilan-panggilan aneh yang ia ciptakan untuk Luhan.

Luhan yang awalnya hendak marah seketika membeku melihat sosok Minseok yang tertawa dengan lepas dan tanpa beban. Ada perasaan hangat menyenangkan yang merasuki dada Luhan melihat Minseok tertawa lepas, karena yang Luhan tahu Minseok jarang tertawa selepas itu.

"yah… setidaknya kau tertawa" kalimat santai itu menyentak Minseok pelan dan seketika menghentikan tawanya. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada Luhan yang tersenyum tampan ke arahnya

"ught… senyumnya menyilaukan" gumam Minseok pelan dan sedikit salah tingkah

"berhenti tersenyum aneh seperti itu mesum" wah… ucapkan selamat pada Minseok karena berhasil merusak mood Luhan dengan cepat dan mengembalikan wajah datar sedingin es Luhan."oh Tuhan… mulutku.." rutuk Minseok penuh sesal ketika melihat Luhan berderap keluar dari ruang makan menuju ke ruang kerjanya yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Luhan dengan wajah penuh emosi.

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

Pertama kali aku melihatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya kami dikenalkan pada public sebagai pangeran dari masing-masing planet. Saat itu ia nampak menawan dan menarik perhatian semua orang. Bukan…. Bukan aku membencinya karena ia berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang. Aku justru akan sangat berterima kasih padanya jika ia berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang dan membuatku tenang dan bebas dari perhatian.

Tapi perhatian yang kami dapat jelas perhatian yang berbeda. Ia dikagumi kerena ketampanan dan wajah dinginnya. Aura pemimpinnya bahkan sudah menguar dengan jelas. Tatapan tajam dan angkuhnya mampu membius setiap orang yang melihatnya. Aku bahkan membeku ketika tatapan kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Ia yang dingin dan tak terjangkau. Aku yang pendiam dan penyendiri. Dua kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang dan tak mungkin untuk di satukan.

Para wanita bahkan pria memang memuji ketampanan Luhan tapi mereka juga memuji kemanisan wajahku. Salah satu hal yang aku benci dari diriku. Mengapa wajahku harus manis dengan kesan lembut. Walaupun aku juga memiliki ekspresi tegas dan menyeramkan tapi itu jelas tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan pangeran mahkota XOXO planet itu. Dengan tatapannya ia mampu membungkam lawan bicaranya. Ia memiliki wajah keras tak terbantahkan. Kenapa aku tak memiliki rahang setegas dan sekokoh Luhan?. Mengapa aku tak memiliki mata tajam dan tak terbantahkan Luhan?. Atau wajah sedingin es itu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing tapi ada otot-otot yang mulai terbentuk di sana. Kulitnya terlihat sehat dan kecoklatan tanda bahwa ia sering berada di bawah sinar matahri.

Kenapa aku justru dianugrahi tatapan menenangkan dan terkesan lembut yang tak seharusnya di miliki seorang calon pemimpin yang belakangan aku tahu justru akan diberikan kepada adikku Suho. Mengapa aku memiliki wajah bulat berisi dengan lemak bayi yang enggan meninggalkan pipiku seberapa kerasnya aku berusaha menghilangkannya? Rahang halus dan rapuh yang harusnya tak aku miliki dan kulit seputih susu yang di turunkan oleh ibuku. Mata dengan single eyelids yang ku warisi dari ayahku dan suara rendah yang juga ku warisi dari ayahku.

Ini sangat tidak adilkan?. Katakan ini tidak adil!

Aku ingin seperti Luhan dan ketika saat itu aku mengatakannya pada ibuku, ibuku justru tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambutku dengan gemas.

"kau tak harus seperti Luhan sayang. Kau yang seperti inilah yang merupakan ciri khasmu" kata ibuku saat itu dan di amini oleh ibu Luhan yang juga ada bersama kami saat itu

"kau tahu. Luhan itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku justru berharap memiliki anak sepertimu sayang. Begitu manis dan menggemaskan"

Demi Zeus, apa mereka pikir aku yang seorang pria ini akan senang ketika mengatakan aku manis dan menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya aku mengubur diriku dalam-dalam ketika pujian manis dan menggemaskan itu melekat pada diriku hiangga aku sedewasa ini. Umurku sudah 25 taun tapi mereka masih memperlakukanku seperti bayi. Bahkan mereka sepertinya lupa jika aku juga mendapatkan pelatihan militer sebagai seorang pangeran untuk menjaga diriku sendiri.

Mereka menyiapkan sekelompok orang berwajah datar dan menyebalkan yang bahkan tak menjawab jika aku bertanya. Beruntung kedua pengawal pribadiku sedikit bisa ku kerjai sehingga tidak membuatku mati bosan dan kesal. Aku menyebalkan, itu benar. Aku akan bersikap luar biasa manis di depan public dan akan luar bisa menyebalkan di depan pihak kerajaan dan sekarang ditambah dengan Luhan. Siapa yang akan protes jika petinggi kerajaanku adalah keluargaku.

Dan kejadian penyerangan apartemenku baru-baru ini menghasilkan kerusakan parah yang akhirnya membuatku terdampar bersama dengan Luhan dan menghasilkan selusin pengawal tambahan untuk menjaga keselamatanku.

Pertama kali melihat apartemennya aku membeku. Aku bahkan tak yakin jika tempat itu bisa di sebut apartemen. Aku bahkan nyaris menangis histeris melihat tempat tinggalnya yang tak terurus. Bertengkar dengannya pada pertemuan kedua dan saling caci dan maki pada kesempatan lainnya. Bahkan pagi inipun kami bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele seperti erangan dan umpatan yang kami keluarkan.

Sebenarnya akulah biang masalah di setiap keributan kami. Aku tak suka dengan wajah datarnya. Sok keren sekali tingkahnya itu. Aku juga benci sekali dengan nada datar dan cuek yang ia gunakan padaku seolah aku ini bukan hal penting dan harus ia acuhkan. Hell yeah… maaf saja. Aku seorang pangeran jika ia lupa. Aku juga biasa hidup dengan perhatian dan yah… juga bahaya. Salahkan saja planetku yang merupakan planet dengan segudang penemuan yang dihasilkan oleh ilmuan-ilmuannya. Dan sebagai seorang pangeran akulah pimpinan dari sekelompok ilmuan itu.

Akulah yang mencetuskan ide-ide brilian dan akulah otak dari semua penelitian yang pada akhirnya aku jugalah penyimpah semua data penting itu. Baik dalam bentuk data asli maupun ingatan. Itulah mengapa aku menjadi pusat perhatian dan korban penculikan. Sialan. Aku lebih baik mati dari pada menjadi budak mereka memanfaatkan diriku untuk memenuhi tujuan jahat mereka menguasai seluruh semesta.

Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku selalu menghancurkan semua data yang ada dan menyimpan semua memori penting itu pada otakku dan para ilmuanku. Data-data itu akan sangat berbahaya jika di dapatkan oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Salah satu alasan lagi mengapa mereka mengincarku dan kelima sahabatku yang salah satunya merupakan adikku.

Setidaknya mereka dijaga dengan aman di planet kami. Berbeda denganku yang lebih suka tinggal di bumi dengan ayah dan ibuku sehingga mereka memberikan perlindungan ketat padaku. Ayahku belajar dari pengalaman-pengalaman yang telah lalu di mana aku di culik dan di sekap di salah satu planet yang bahkan tak terditeksi oleh orbit dan nyaris tak dapat di temui keberadaannya. Saat ditemukan ke adaanku saat itu sangat mengenaskan. Nyaris mati kehabisan darah dan trauma berkepanjangan yang bahkan sampai sekarangpun masih ku alami.

Aku taku gelap. Berada di tempat gelap akan membuatku histeris dan sulit bernafas. Walaupun sekarang trauma itu sudah sedikit berkurang dan mulai jarang terserang panic tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berada di tempat gelap dan tertutup terlalu lama. Efek penyekapan itu sangat mengerikan untukku. Tempat mereka menyekapku sangat gelap dan pengap. Mereka menyiksaku dengan berutal. Mengacuhkan teriakan sakitku ketika mereka melukai tubuhku dengan benda yang bahkan aku tak tau apa. Membuatku berteriak dan memohon belas kasihan agar mereka membebaskanku dan membiarkan ku pulang. Selama aku berteriak mereka justru tertawa senang melihatku merintih dan memohon belas kasih mereka. Apa daya saat itu aku hanya anak berumur 8 tahun yang bahkan masih di jaga dan di manja oleh ibuku.

Menculikku merupakan kesenangan sendiri bagi mereka saat itu. Membuat ayahku gusar dan tersiksa dengan tekanan mental ketika anaknya di culik dan menekan ayahku untuk membocorkan penelitian terbaru kami dengan mengorbankan diriku yang masih berusia 8 tahun adalah hal yeng keji bagi penduduk seluruh planet yang ada di alam semesta. Tapi mereka jelas tak dapat bertindak untuk melakukan apapun karena pangeran mahkotalah yang diculik.

Berutung aku berhasil diselamatkan walaupun tubuhku mengalami luka parah yang bahkan membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan bahkan tahun untuk menyembuhkan semua luka itu. Baik luka fisik dan mental yang aku peroleh. Luka batinkulah yang membutuhkan penyembuhan yang lama dan tetap membekas hingga saat ini. Setelah itu ayahku memutuskan bahwa kami seluruh anak-anak petinggi kerajaan dan ilmuan mendapatkan pelatihan militer yang berguna untuk melindungi diri kami ketika kami terdesak.

Penemuan terbaru kamilah yang saat ini di incar oleh pihak tak bertanggung jawab yang bahkan tak di luar sana. Walaupun yang paling beringas dan tak tau diri itu berasal dari pelanet Zero yang dipimpin oleh Kim YoungMin. Kami baru-baru ini berhasil menyempurnakan droid terbaru yang hanya mematuhi perintah tuannya dan akan meledak begitu pemicu yang kami tanam mendapatkan sedikit saja indikasi penghianatan.

Droid tersempurna dengan fisik sempurna seorang manusia bahkan memiliki perasaan dan otak yang hanya terprogram tentang kesetiaan dan kepatuhan pada pelanet kami. Droid penghancur yang bahkan tak ada tandingannya. Entah bagai mana mereka mengetahui penemuan terbaru kami itu. Karena penemuan itu hanya berkisar pada planet kami dan planet Luhan. Ya, kami bekerja sama dengan planet Luhan tanpa pangeran angkuh itu tahu. Ia bahkan tak tahu siapa pimpinan dari ilmuan-ilmuan planetku karena yang ia tahu hanya terpenuhinya semua keperluan planetnya baik itu obat-obatan, bahan bakar dan semua kebutuhan lainnya yang tak ada di planetnya.

Aku memuja Luhan. Itu fakta yang tak akan aku bantah. Tapi setelah mengenalnya aku seketika menjadi luar biasa kesal dengannya. Aku tahu ia brengsek dan itu jelas telah menjadi perbincangan hangat atar planet dan ternyata gossip itu tak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan kenyataannya. Pangeran dingin ini luar biasa menyebalkan dan aku gatal ingi membunuhnya.

Minseok Pov End

.

.

.

Luhan menatap bingung Minseok yang nampak sibuk memasukkan beberapa jenis cairan pada sebuah vas bunga yang bahkan Luhan lupa jika ia memiliki vas Kristal cantik yang sekarang menghasilkan kilau menawan karena campuran berbagai jenis cairan yang Minseok masukkan. Dengan pelan ditariknya kursi meja makan tanpa menghasilkan suara dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di sana. Matanya memerhatikan seluruh gerak gerik minseok dengan penuh minat. Tubuh mungil itu nampak lincah dan bergerak lues memasukkan bertabung-tabung cairan kedalam koper kecil yang berada di atas konter dapurnya.

"nah… sekarang tinggal kau." Dendang Minseok ceria dan memasukkan sebuah tablet mungil yang mendesis pelan menghasilkan sebutir biji cantik dengan warna ungu muda yang berpendar dan mulai menghasilkan tunas-tunas muda.

Luhan menaikan alisnya penuh minat akan apa yang ia lihat. Makin membelalak ketika tanaman itu mulai menghasilkan batang dan daun yang lebat.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanpa sadar Luhan bersuara dan menghasilkan pekikan kaget dari Minseok

"tak bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku?!" dengus Minseok pelan dan menatap Luhan galak, sedangkan yang dipelototi justru menatap Minseok dengan wajah penuh tanya dan rasa penasaran yang jelas tergambar pada wajah tampannya sehingga menghasilkan desahan lelah dari Minseok

Minseok benci Luhan yang sedikit berbicara dan banyak memaki. Dengan cepat di angkatnya vas cantik itu dan meletakkannya di depan Luhan dengan mata berbinar riang. Minseok seakan lupa dengan sikap apatisnya pada Luhan dan bersikap lumayan terbuka pada Luhan yang tersenyum kecil melihat wajah ceria Minseok. Andai Minseok melihatnya, sayangnya secepat senyum itu terbentuk secepat itu pula senyum itu sirna. Terlebih lagi ketika Minseok mulai menatapnya. Seketika ekspresi lembutnya kembali digantikan ekspresi dingin dan menjaga jarak khas seorang Luhan.

"kau tahu. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, sekali saja" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan Minseok justru mengatakan perkataan sambil lalu yang membuat Luhan menegang dan kembali santai ketika Minseok justru kembali menatap tanaman aneh yang sekarang ada di antara mereka. " ini bunga khas planet kami. Bunga mawar biru yang spesiesnya hanya tumbuh sekian ribu tiap tahunnya." Minseok sepertinya lupa dengan perkataannya tadi karena Luhan tak kunjung menjawabnya dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan bunga cantik yang sekarang mulai membentuk kuncup yang muncul di setiap ruas batangnya.

"kurasa ada banyak bunga mawar biru di luar sana" sanggah Luhan dengan alis terangkat tinggi dan di balas Minseok dengan anggukan pelan

"memang. Tapi itu jelas berbeda dengan mawar ini. Kau akan tahu setelah bunganya mekar. Bunga ini akan menghasilkan wangi semerbak yang bahkan akan melekat pada benda-benda di sekitarnya. Mawar ini juga akan menyerap semua virus dan bakteri yang berda di sekitarnya sehingga lambat laun kelopaknya akan menghitam dan mati. Ketika mereka mati makan akan dihasilkan biji baru yang akan kembali membentuk tanaman baru pada musim berikutnya" Minseok tersenyum lembut pada Luhan yang seketika terkesiap pelan dan menahan nafas ketika senyum itu muncul

Seketika perasaan rakus akan rasa ingin memiliki itu kembali muncul. Luhan merutuki pengaruh kuat Minseok pada dirinya. Bahkan keberadaannya saja sudah merupakan siksaan bagi Luhan dan senyum Minseok termasuk siksaan meresahkan yang membuat jiwa predator Luhan menggeram marah dan memberontak. Jika saja tak ada aturan perlindungan seorang pangeran yang mengekang mereka maka dengan kasar Luhan akan mengklaim Minseok sebagai miliknya. Bahkan Luhan tak akan peduli jika ia akan memaksa Minseok untuk berada di sampingnya.

Tapi sisi lembut Luhan yang tak pernah tersentuh justru bangkit ketika ia melihat Minseok. Melihat wajah Minseok. Senyum Minseok ketika berbicara dengan sahabat dan keluarganya melalui telpon membuat Luhan ingin melindungi Minseok dengan seluruh jiwanya. Tawa yang hadir di antara kesunyian apartemennya semenjak kedatangan Minseok membuat Luhan merasa hidup. Dan semua perasaan meresahkan itu membuat Luhan takut. Ia tak butuh perasaan membingungkan ini. Ia seorang pangeran tapi ia juga seorang pembunuh yang bermandikan darah. Ia tak pantas untuk Minseok yang nampak bersih dan tak tersentuh.

Minseok tidak lemah dan Luhan tahu itu dengan pasti. Minseok juga tidak manja dan butuh di jaga karena ia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tapi Luhan selalu tertarik untuk memastikan Minseok aman di dekatnya. Minseok terlindungi di sisinya. Bahkan ia yang dulu jarang pulang ke partemannya sekarang rela bolak balik planetnya dan juga apartemennya hanya untuk melihat Minseok.

Ini jelas tak baik untuknya. Luhan tak suka merasakan perasaan posesif yang seketika hadir saat ia melihat Minseok untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Saat itupun ada rasa tertarik luar biasa ketika ia pertama kali melihat Minseok. Ia bahkan harus menahan dirinya agar tidak berderap ke arah Minseok. Memeluk dan mengklaim Minseok sebagai miliknya. Terlebih lagi Minsek nampak membencinya. Luhan tak bisa meyalahkan Minseok akan itu. Luhan lah yang bersalah sehingga menghasilkan hubungan tak sehat antara ia dan Minseok.

Yah… Minseok juga ambil andil dalam keributan kecil yang ada. Tapi itu tak perlu terjadi jika Luhan mau mengalah. Dan sekarang, sedekat ini dan mengobrol santai dengan Minseok membuatnya merasa resah dan merasa tak nyaman. Bukan ia tak suka dengan kedekatan ini tapi ia takut dengan dampak dari kedekatan ini. Selama ini Luhan menghindari berhubungan terlalu dekat dengan seseorang kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya karena pekerjaanya. Memang mereka tak terendus tapi lambat laun mereka pasti terendus dan Luhan tak mau Minseok tertarik masuk ke dalam masalahnya.

Memikirkan Minseok terluka dan sakit olehnya membuat Luhan serasa disiram air es dan tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

"ini buruk.." desis Luhan pelan dan menatap Minseok yang nampak tersenyum lembut ketika pria itu menatap mawar biru yang nampak menghasilkan kuncup yang kian banyak dan memenuhi pohon mawar berdaun lebat itu.

"aku boleh meletakkannya di ruang tengahkan Lu?" Tanya Minseok ragu dan menghasilkan desah lelah dari Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan sukses membuat Minseok tak nyaman dengannya dan pria tampan itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah membawa sepicter air dingin dari kulkas

"kenapa sesusah ini mendekatimu Lu…" lirih Minseok dengan wajah lelah dan pasrah

Sedangkan pengawal Minseok hanya dapat melenguh pelan melihat wajah sendu majikan mereka. Dua orang yang nampak menyedihkan dengan pikiran yang berbeda. Yang satu berusaha mendekat dan yang satunya membuat jarak tak kasat mata yang tak boleh di lewati dan di ganggu gugat. Dua pengawal yang menjadi saksi setiap kegiatan keduanya yang makin meresahkan dan menggelisahkan. Menghasilkan perasaan tak nyaman bagi keduanya yang gatal untuk mendekatkan kedua majikan mereka. Ya, mereka sudah menganggap Luhan juga sebagai majikan mereka.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Suara ribut-ribut di luar kamarnya membuat Luhan terbangun dengan paksa dan membuat moodnya rusak total. Ia mengalami insomnia parah semalam dan baru tertidur tiga jam yang lalu dan dalam tiga jam itu ia harus mengalami mood swing yang lebih parah dibandingkan ibu hamil. Dengan kesal ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya tanpa peduli dengan penampilannya.

"bisahkah kau lebih tenang?" geram Luhan tanpa susah-susah membuka matanya yang masih terpejam dan mengernyit bingung ketika mendengar kesiap pelan dan suasana yang mendadak sunyi.

Tadi ia merasa apartemennya baru saja kemasukan sekumpulan orang gila yang sibuk berteriak dan saling menggoda satu sama lain dan sekarang semua suara mengganggu itu menghilang.

"OH SHIT! KAU TAK BILANG KALAU KAU TINGGAL DENGAN ORANG SEHOT DIA!" teriakan menggelegar itu membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget dan seketika membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"BLOODY HELL. KENAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN YANG SEPERTI INI!" teriakan lagi dan Luhan merasa telinganya berdenging nyaring dan matanya memindai sekitarnya dengan kesal

"oh dear… lihat ototnya" desahan menjijikan itu membuat Luhan menatap ganas si pembicara dan melotot kesal ketika melihat seringai menyebalkan seorang pria bereyeliner tebal

Mata Luhan segera mencari keberadaan Minseok dan menemukan si mungil nampak syok di toolbarnya. Tangan kanannya mengapit sebatang rokok yang nampak menyala. Dan seketika kekesalan Luhan tertuju pada Minseok yang masih terpaku. Ia tak suka Minseok merokok. Ia tak mempermasalahkan kelakuan kasar Minseok tapi ia tak bisa menolelir ketika Minseok merusak dirinya dengan rokok.

"kau tahu. Rokok itu tidak baik buat kesahatan dan aku melarang adanya rokok di tempat tinggalku" Luhan berderap cepat ke arah Minseok dan merebut rokok itu dari tangan Minseok yang tergagap begitu Luhan berdiri dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"lihat itu… oh God… tubuhnya begitu sexy" dan kalimat itu kembali menyentak Luhan pada ke adaan sekitarnya. Matanya mendapati lima pria berwajah manis yang sekarang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar cantik dan penuh minat jika Luhan tak salah mengartikan tatapan nafsu di mata mereka.

"kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" bisik Luhan pelan dan membuat Minseok tersentak dan berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya

Hell yeah… siapa yang tidak gugup jika kau di datangi pria kelewat sexy yang baru bangun tidur tanpa mengenakan atasan dan memamerkan otot-otot halusnya dan juga perut sixpack yang menggoda. Ini pesta testoteron man… walaupun Minseok juga seorang pria tapi ayolah… siapa yang tak tergoda dengan kulit kencang dan juga halus itu. Belum lagi otot liat yang menggoda untuk di cium dan dijilat yang sekarang terpampang di depan Minseok. Dengan gugup Minseok gigit bibir merahnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari perut rata Luhan. Mencegah matanya melihat lebih jauh dan menelan ludah gugup saat melihat seringai mengerikan teman-temannya

"jangan lihat Minseok…" lirih Minseok pelan dan tersentak ketika Luhan merapat semakin dekat padanya karena melihat kelima pria tak di undang itu mulai mendekatinya

Dan seketika penciuman Minseok dipenuhi aroma jantan Luhan sehingga membuat tubuhnya meremang dengan mulut kering. Aroma Luhan manis dan juga jantan. Ada aroma kayu manis dan juga campuran rumput basah yang baru dipangkas pada parfum Luhan. Dan wanginya makin menajam ketika bercampur dengan keringat yang dikelauarkan oleh tubuh Luhan. Liat dan menggoda indra-indra penciuman Minseok.

"bocah, aku bertanya padamu!" sentak Luhan kesal. Ia jengah dan mulai meresa tak nyaman. Bentakan Luhan menyadarkan Minseok dari keterpakuannya. Feromon yang berbahaya Luhan… kau membuat Minseok kehilangan kata-kata hanya dengan setengah bertoples ria

"oh yeah…. Aku bocah dan kau pria dewasa yang bahkan tak sadar apa yang kau lakukan" dengus Minseok gusar setelah berdehem pelan. Berusaha mengembalikan suaranya dan menghasilkan kernyit bingung pada dahi Luhan. " kau toples" rutuk Minseok kesal dan mendorong Luhan menjauh darinya.

Mendapati Luhan sedekat itu dengannya jelas mengganggu kerja jantungnya yang sekarang bekerja gila-gilaan dan berdetak cepat. Dasar Luhan tidak peka. Mendengar perkataan Minseok seketika Luhan menatap tubuhnya sendiri dan mengerang frustasi begitu mendapati dirinya memang tak memakai atasan sehingga mengekspos tubuh atasnya dengan bebas.

"oh shit. Pastikan mereka tidak mengacak-acak apartemenku" umpat Luhan pelan dan memacu langkahnya secepat mungkin untuk menghindari predator ganas yang siap mencabik-cabik dirinya.

Katakan saja Luhan berlebihan tapi mungkin itu cukup pas untuk menggambarkan ke adaanynya saat ini.

"yah… dia pergi.." desah kelimanya dengan nada paling menjijikan yang pernah Minseok dengar. Andai Luhan mendengarnya, Minseok yakin pria itu akan menggeram marah kepada mereka

"shut up." Sergah Minseok dan menatap semuannya dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat semuanya mendengus kesal dan menghempaskan diri mereka disembarang tempat yang mereka suka.

"dia sexy sekali…" Baekhyun si eyeliner kembali mendesah pelan dan mencelupkan jari telunjuknya pada gelas champagnenya dan di amini oleh yang lainnya

"dan kau tahan berdekatan dengannya tanpa berpikir untuk menelanjangi Luhan?" Suho, adik Minseok menatap kakaknya itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya

"oh yeah… menelajanginya. Sebelum aku menyentuhnya ia akan meneriaki ku dengan segala caci makinya" sungut Minseok di bibir gelasnya

"kau kehilangan pesonamu man.." ejekan itu berasal dari pria manis yang nampak asik menelungkup di sofa dan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan mencela yang berimbas dengan melayangnya pemantik Minseok ke arah Chen.

"coba saja merayunya jika kalian berani" Minseok mendelik ke arah Chen yang di balas dengan tawa menggoda teman-temannya

"buka saja pakaianmu di depannya. Beres" Tao, pria dengan lingkaran samar pada matanya menyeringai jahil ke arah Minseok yang mengerang frustasi medengar kegilaan teman-temannya

"mati saja kau bocah!"

"bukannya kau yang dianggap bocah oleh si sexy" Kyungsoo tertawa jahat layaknya ibu tiri melihat wajah tertekuk Minseok

"pantas saja ia tak tertarik denganmu" dan segudang ejekan lagi yang membuat telinga Minseok berdenging dan kesal sampai keubun-ubun. Terkutuklah Luhan yang memanggilnya bocah di depan sekumpulan iblis manis bermulut berbisa di sekitanynya itu. Sepertinya pangeran kita ini lupa jika ia juga memiliki mulut manis yang luar biasa berbisa.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Terbangun dengan terpaksa itu jelas suatu hal yang amat teramat meyebalkan. Terlebih lagi jika kau baru saja tertidur dan luar biasa lelah sehingga membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup. Tapi suara berisik di luar kamarku sudah tidak dapat lagi aku tolelir. Aku rasa aku akan membuat kamarku benar-benar kedap suara dari semua suara di luar sana selama Minseok tinggal denganku.

Maka dengan gusar dan menahan emosi aku meneriakinya dan justru menyesal setengah mati saat mendapati sekelompok kecil pria menatapku dengan mata berbinar akan nafsu. Uh… yaiks… aku harap aku salah prediksi dan merasa terancam ketika mereka mengeluarkan suara-suara menjijikkan yang membuatku merinding. Sedangkan Minseok hanya terdiam kaku di depanku. Tatapan tajam dan meresahkan itu membuatku luar biasa terganggu dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu ketika aku sudah memastikan rokok yang di hisap Minseok mati dan hancur tak bersisa. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu aku mengambil kotak rokok yang terletak di samping gelasnya ketika aku meninggalkan pria-pria lapar itu. Yah… lapar akan tubuhku.

Dan begitu aku memasuki kamarku hologram di meja kerjaku menyala tiba-tiba dan menampakkan refleksi pria tampan yang menatapku malas dari seberang sana.

"tubuh yang bagus Lu" ejeknya menyebalkan dan membuatku mendengus layaknya banteng

"ku robek mulutmu Kris."

"mood yang buruk buddy" ejekan lagi dan seketika muncul empat pengacau lainnya yang menampilkan berbagai ekspresi yang sangat aku benci.

"hentikan sekarang juga karena ini darurat" suara monoton Lay membuatku segera mendudukan tubuhku pada kursi kerja yang nyaman

"katakan" tegas ku dengan wajah kaku

"sebelumnya, mengapa kau tak mengataka kau tinggal dengan si sexy itu sekarang?!" Kai, pria berkulit tan itu memelototiku dengan wajah tak suka

"apa urusan mu rapist" desisku berbahaya dan menghasilkan sumpah serapah dari kai yang tak terima ku kata-katai rapist

"kau mau meladeninya atau mendengarkanku Lu?!"

"kau, jadi apa yang kau dapatkan Lay?" tanyaku tak sabar dan mengacuhkan Kai yang menatapku tak suka. Peduli setan ia tersinggung dengan kata-kataku toh memang pada dasarnya ia itu berengsek yang tak segan-segan meniduri siapa saja yang mau ia tiduri

"aku yakin kau tak tahu kalau ia kepala lab EXO planet dan mengepalai setiap uji coba dan penelitian planet tersebut. Dan droid baru yang ada di planet kita salah satu penemuan terbaru mereka."

"maksutmu mesin pelumat ganas itu di hasilkan olehnya?" tukasku tak percaya

"dan lima orang lainnya yang juga sesexy Minseokmu itu" goda Chanyeol dengan seringai menyebalkannya

"dia bukan Minseok ku Yeol"

"yeah… talk to my hand" ejek Chanyeol lagi dan ku acuhkan saja perkataannya

"lanjutkan Lay. Dan kalian harap diam atau ku putus sambungan kalian"

"berita terbaru ia baru saja mengalami penyerangan di apartemennya di daerah gangnam dan apartemen itu rusak parah sehingga membutuhkan perbaikan secara besar-besaran. Dan alasan dasar bibi Henry membuatnya tinggal denganmu agar keselamatannya terjamin karena setelah aku mengacak-acak jaringan informasi ternyata si mungil masih menjadi incaran banyak orang di luar sana"

"kenapa ia harus menjadi incaran?"

"kau tinggal di dalam goa ya Lu. Setidaknya perhatikan sekitarmu nak" Kris yang sedari tadi nampak tenang akhirnya bersuara juga dan begitu berbicara ia menjadi luar biasa menyebalkan

"kau tak terselamatkan Lu. Minseok itu otak dari setiap percobaan dan mereka memutuskan menghancurkan semua data jika percobaan itu selesai dan hanya menyimpan data itu pada memori otak setiap ilmuan mereka. Dan Minseok lah gudang semua penelitian itu kecuali kelima temannya dan ilmuan planet mereka" Lay berusaha bersikap sabar denganku

"dan ia menjadi incaran semua predator ganas di luar sana" desisiku tak suka

"yap. Salahkan saja ia yang lebih memilih Bumi dibandingkan dengan planetnya yang dijaga dengan aman. Dan ku dengar bagi yang dapat membawanya pada pihak Zero yang luar biasa mengesalkan itu akan mendapatkan bayaran sebuah planet." Sehun menatapku dengan wajah lempengnya yang membuatku gatal ingin mengacak-acak wajah itu agar berekspresi

"sialan. Mereka pikir Minseok itu boneka." Desis ku ganas

"calm down Lu. Setidaknya kau harus meningkatkan penjagaan apartemenmu karena ia menjadi icaran banyak orang di luar sana. Dan karena ia memutuskan tinggal di Bumi dan sepertinya kau juga tak dapat lama-lama terpisah darinya maka pastika saja ia terlindungi" aku mengernyit kesal ke arah Lay yang sekarang juga mulai menggoda ku dan membuatku mendesah secara berlebihan

"ku rasa aku harus menegaskan lagi jika aku tidak tertarik dengannya"

"yeah. Saking tidak tertariknya kau akan menggeram marah pada siapa saja yang menatap dan mendekatinya" goda Kris dengan nada geli yang di amini oleh yang lainnya

"siapa yang sepuluh tahun lalu bertingkah seperti cacing kepanasan ketika pertama kali melihat Minseok?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah minta di cakar

"rusa mesum kita" jawab mereka kompak dan tertawa dengan hebohnya

"yah… tertawalah sampai puas sebelum aku merobek mulut kalian" ancamku dengan wajah luar biasa kesal

"kalau begitu biarkan aku mendekatinya" Kai membuatku tersentak dan menggeram marah. Reaksi tak sadarku yang menghasilkan kekehan geli dari mereka. Sialan. Mereka berhasil mengerjaiku

"ok. Aku akui aku memang tertarik dengannya tapi aku tak mungkin mendekatinya" sergah ku cepat dan menghasilkan protes tak setuju dari mereka

"kau mau ia di ambil orang lain?" pertanyaan itu menyentakku pelan dan terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mendesah lelah dan kalah

"jika itu yang terbaik"

"apa-apan itu." Kejar Lay tak sabar

"aku tak pantas untuknya guys. Dia mahluk cahaya aku mahluk kegelapan. Dia begitu bersih aku bergelimang dosa. Ia terlindungi dan aku ternodai."

"omong kosong. Kau pantas untuknya. Kau seorang putra mahkota. Memiliki derajat yang sama dengannya. Jangan bawa-bawa pekerjaan sambilan kita karena kita bisa menghentika pekerjaan itu jika kita mau dan menghilang dari teritori berbahaya itu" sergah Kris dengan wajah keras tak terbantahkan

"tetap saja aku penuh dengan darah Kris. Aku takut itu akan membahayakan nyawanya"

"tanpa kaupun ia selalu menemui bahaya Lu. Oleh sebab itu berhentilah bersikap dingin padanya dan perlakukan ia dengan baik. Jangan membuat alasan tak masuk akal untuk menjauhinya jika hatimu ingin dekat dengannya. Tak ada gunanya menentang kata hatimu. Dia nyata dan dia ada di dekatmu. Gapai selagi bisa dan jika kau ingin melepasnya kau harus benar-benar melepasnya." Sehun yag jarang berbicarapun ikut menyumbang suara dan membuatku mengerang frustasi

"akan kupikirkan lagi. Ngomong-ngomong Kai. Lima pria sexy itu ada di apartemenku sekarang"

"sialan. Kau beruntung bung" dan akhirnya obrolan itu berakhir dengan kegiatan saling goda antara kami ber enam

Luhan Pov End

.

.

.

Apartemennya acak-acakan dan Luhan hanya menatap malas kekacauan yang dihasilkan oleh Minseok dan teman-temannya. Mereka berlima telah pulang dan meninggalkan Minseok yag terlelap di sofa ruang tengah. Luhan yang melihat salah satu pengawal Minseok akan mengangkat Minseok menghentikannya dan menghasilkan ekspresi bertanya pada mata yang tak lagi tertutup kaca mata hitam itu

"biar aku yang mengangkatnya" bisik Luhan pelan takut membangunkan Minseok

"ah… baiklah"

Dan dengan sekali angkat Luhan membawa Minseok memasuki kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati Luhan membaringkan tubuh Minseok pada ranjang lalu menarik selimut Minseok untuk menutupi tubuh mungil pria di depannya itu. Setelah memastikan Minseok aman Luhan mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh kamar Minseok dan mengernyit heran melihat satu lemari kaca yang dulunya tak ada di sana. Dengan ragu di dekatinya lemari itu dan menelisik tabung-tabung kecil beraneka warna di dalamnya.

Rak paling bawah berisi tube-tube yang lebih besar dengan beberapa tablet dengan kode aneh yang tak Luhan mengerti. Matanya bahkan menangkap sebotol cairan dengan benda mungil yang mengapung di tengahnya.

"itu zygotkan?" Luhan menggumam pelan dan menatap Minseok yang terlelap di ranjang king sizenya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat kamar Minseok Luhan kembali mendekati ranjang Minseok dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan lembut yang apa bila Minseok melihatnya akan membuat Minseok sulit bernafas.

"bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?" Tanya Luhan pelan dan membelai Minseok dengan tatapannya

Dan detik berikutnya Luhan telah membelai surai hitam Minseok pelan dan menghasilkan erangan lembut dari bibir Minseok. Tanpa sadar pria itu bahkan mendekat pada Luhan. Mencari kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh sentuhan tangan Luhan pada kepalanya. Dan respon reflex Minseok itu membuat Luhan tercekat akan rasa Luhan sadari tubuhnya mulai condong mendekati Minseok dan mencium kening pria itu dengan ciuman lembut yang membuat Minseok mendesah puas. Entah apa arti dari desahannya itu yang jelas erangan itu menghantam Luhan dengan telak dan seketika ia menjadi rakus akan Minseok.

"kendalikan dirimu brengsek" desis Luhan jijik akan dirinya sendiri dan segera menjauh dari Minseok sampai namanya tercetus dari bibir Minseok. Seketika tubuh Luhan membatu dan menatap Minseok ngeri seakan Minseok itu penampakan.

"Luhan brengsek" makian itu membuat Luhan yang membeku seketika tertawa pelan ketika mendengar nada merajuk pada pada suara Minseok

"sebenarnya apa yang kau mimpikan dear?" ujar Luhan geli dan menatap Minseok penuh pemujaan dan segera keluar dari dalam kamar Minseok sebelum ia kehilangan kendali akan dirinya

.

.

.

Minseok mengernyit bingung ketika ia melihat Luhan duduk nyaman di ruang makan pagi itu. Suatu pemandangan yang jarang terjadi karena biasanya Luhan bangun di atas jam 8 pagi dan sekarang bahkan masih jam 7 pagi

"tumben ia bangun pagi" gumam Minseok pelan dan melangkah ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil sekotak susu dan membawanya ke meja makan yang masih di tempati Luhan yang nampak segar dan tampan.

"bagai mana tidurmu?" pertanyaan sambil lalu itu membuat Minseok tersedak susunya dan menatap Luhan ngeri

"siapa kau?!" Minseok menjauhi meja dengan cepat dan menatap Luhan penuh rasa curiga yang menghasilkan kernyit bingung pada dahi mulus Luhan

"ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"aku tanya siapa dirimu bung?!" sergah Minseok galak, uh…. Untung ia tak menyalak

"kau berlebihan sekali. Aku Luhan" jawab Luhan cuek dan kembali menikmati sarapannya

"jangan basa basi. Katakan di mana Luhan?!" teriak Minseok kesal dan menatap Luha dengan tatapan curiga dan penuh antisipasi. Suara teriakan Minseok itu menghasilkan suara gaduh dari arah ruang tengah di mana kedua pengawalnya berada dan tak lama kedua pengawal Minseok itu menampakkan diri mereka

"ada apa tuan muda?" Tanya keduanya bersamaan

"itu… usir mahluk aneh itu" teriak Minseok sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan yang menatap Minseok malas

"kenapa kami harus mengusirnya?" Tanya salah satu pengawal Minseok bingung dan menghasilkan teriakan keras karena Minseok menendang kakinya kuat-kuat. Sepertinya kebiasaan menendang Minseok telah kembali

"dia bukan Luhan!" teriak Minseok lagi dan menghasilkan desahan keras dari Luhan yang sekarang menatap Minseok dengan wajah datarnya, "oh.. itu Luhanku" pekik Minseok tanpa sadar dan membuat Luhan membatu. Minseok baru saja meneriakan jika Luhan miliknyakan?

Katakan Luhan tidak salah denga please…

"kau ini kenapa bocah. Pagi-pagi berteriak-teriak heboh seperti itu. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya" sungut Luhan, oh yeah… welcome back Luhan si munafik

"lakukan sesuatu please…" rengek Minseok pada pengawalnya yang makin mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah aneh Minseok

"apa yang harus kami lakukan prince?"

"kalian tidak lihat itu. Ia meniru Luhan."

"apa-apaan itu. Aku Luhan, idiot." Tegas Luhan dengan kesabaran yang nyaris habis. Minseok memang menggemaskan dengan wajah bingung dan frustasinya itu. Tapi Luhan tak suka jika Minseok meragukan keberadaannya

"kau bukan Luhan. Luhan tak pernah menanyakan ke adaanku. Luhan hanya berteriak dan memaki ke arahku" ngotot Minseok dan menatap Luhan dengan gaya angkuhnya dan menghasilkan erangan pelan dari Luhan yang mengusap wajahnya frustasi

Ternyata tak semudah itu bersikap manis pada Minseok. Pria itu telah terbiasa dengan sikap sinis Luhan. Sedangkan para pengawal Minseok justru sudah terkikik geli. Hilang sudah wajah kaku mereka melihat kelakuan menggemaskan majikan mungil mereka. Mereka bahkan mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh Minseok dan sibuk memegangi perut mereka yang sakit

"terus… tertawa saja terus. Aku memang badut" dan seketika ruangan itu kembali sunyi dan Minseok kembali menatap Luhan yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya

"tuan alien… tolong kembalikan Luhanku please…" mohon Minseok lagi dengan wajah memelas dan menggemaskan yang membuat Luhan menahan diri sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menerjang Minseok dan menggendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar pria tampan itu.

Minseok lagi-lagi mengatakan jika Luhan itu miliknya. Luhanku jelas kalimat kepemilikankan?. Bolehkan Luhan sedikit berharap…?

"hentikan wajah menggelikanmu itu Minseok. Aku Luhan dan ya, aku memang alien jika kau lupan. Kau juga bahkan alien jika perlu ku ingatkan" kilau geli pada mata Luhan membuat Minseok terkesiap ngeri dan melotot horror ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi nakal sekaligus menggoda. Jangan lupakan juga seringai menyebalkannya itu

"bunuh saja aku ya Tuhan…" teriak Minseok frustasi dan meninggalkan ruang tengah dengan telinga memerah parah. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan teriakan Luhan dan tawa geli kedua pengawalnya

"kau sangat imut Minseokie…" teriak Luhan jahil dan menghasilkan teriakan dari Minseok

"pergi saja ke neraka Luhan!"

"aku juga mencintaimu babe" goda Luhan dengan nada geli terselip pada kalimat yang ucapkannya

Dan tawa ketiga pria itu membuat Minseok mengerang frustasi di dalam kamarnya.

"kau bodoh Minseok… bodoh" gumam Minseok pelan dan mengerang keras saat melihat wajah merah padamnya pada cermin meja rias kamarnya.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 4

.

.

.

Aduh.. ceritanya ngebingungin ya..? maaf ya kalo buat bingung.

Yang nanya apa disini ada coiple lain iya disini ada couple lain. Kan di chap satu udah aku bilang klo bakal ada kople lain ^^

Terus yag bilang temen2nya minseok itu bahan uji coba minseok maka jawabannya bukan. Temen2nya itu sesama ilmuan di exo planet.

Makasih buat yg udah pad abaca n review.. ^^

.

.

.

Minseok menghindarinya dan itu jelas membuat Luhan kesal setengah mati. Pria mungil itu akan berlagak tak melihat Luhan jika kebetulan mereka berpapasan atau cepat-cepat memasuki kamarnya atau apapun yang dapat membuatnya menjauh dari Luhan barang sejenak. Dan Luhan yang tak suka di acuhkan jelas gusar dan lambat laun kesabarannya habis.

"kau menghindari ku!" itu pernyataan jadi Minseok hanya berdiri mematung dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah di buat sebingung mungkin dan segera menunduk ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Luhan

"aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan" ujar Minseok pelan nyaris tak terdengar

"kau menghindariku dan itu jelas sekali terlihat. Ada yang salah dengan keberadaanku?" Tanya Luhan penuh penekanan yang seketika membuat Minseok menelan ludahnya kelu

"aku tak menghindarimu dan tak ada yang salah dengan keberadaanmu" Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan segera menunduk kembali ketika ia mendapati Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan pengawal Minseok menanti dengan was-was. Akankah mereka berdua kembali bertengkar?

"iya. Kau memang menghindariku sejak hari itu. Kalau kau keberatan dengan sikap ramahku aku akan kembali mengacuhkanmu. Atau kau ingin aku menghilang dari hadapanmu?" kejar Luhan tak sabar dan ia melihat Minseok tersentak pelan mendengar perkataannya, "kau benar-benar terganggu dengan sikap ramahku?. Oh Tuhan… baiklah. Aku akan menjaga jarak darimu" desah Luhan kalah dan menatap sosok mungil di depannya dengan tatapan menyedihkan seperti pasukan kalah perang

Membuat kedua pengawal Minseok lagi-lagi melenguh miris dan gatal ingin mendamaikan keduanya andai saja Minseok tidak berbicara

"aku tidak terganggu. Kau tak mengerti dan tak akan pernah mengerti!" teriak Minseok kesal sembari meninggalkan Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Salah satu tempat bersembunyi Minseok yang aman dari Luhan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku dan membatu.

"arght… aku bisa gila!" teriak Luhan frustasi dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"mereka menyedihkan" Chansung, salah satu pengawal Minseok akhirnya bersuara

"aku gatal ingin menghajar mereka berdua" sungut Wooyoung kesal dan diamini oleh Chansung

"mereka itu luar biasa bodoh. Minseok yang tak jujur dan tuan Luhan yang tidak peka"

"kau benar. Pangeran satu itu luar biasa tidak peka. Aku gemas sendiri melihatnya"

Dan akhirnya kedua pengawal itu justru curhat-curhatan dan bergosip tentang majikan mereka yang sama-sama bodoh. Oh… ayolah… mereka berdua memang bodohkan?

"aku mau kalian segera membawanya kehadapanku" desis pria paruh baya yang berdiri angkuh di atas sebuah undakan yang menghadap pada seorang pria bertubuh kekar di depannya

"baik tuanku"

"bawa dia bagai manapun caranya dan pastika ia tetap hidup. Aku sudah muak dengan kegagalan kalian! Kau mengerti!" hardik pria paruh baya itu murka dan herannya mampu membuat pria tegap berotot di depannya bergetar takut

"mengerti tuan. Kami akan membawanya sesegara mungkin kepada anda"

"bagus. Aku tak peduli kau melukainya asalkan ia tetap hidup dan berguna bagi ku" Pria paruh baya itu mendengus puas dan mengibaskan tangannya tanda menyuruh pria itu pergi dari hadapannya

"ku rasa kau mulai berlebihan ayah" suara datar yang baru saja memasuki pendengarannya membuatnya menatap asal suara dari arah kegelapan

"bocah sepertimu tahu apa. Duduk dan perhatikan. Lalu nikmati hasilnya. Apa susahnya. Jangan banyak protes bung"

"tapi yah"

"diam dan tinggalkan aku!"

Dengan gontai pria muda itu meninggalkan ruangan pribadi sang ayah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu yang baru saja ia tutup.

"aku berdo'a untuk keselamatan mu Seokie…" lirihnya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam dan ada nada penuh penyesalan di suaranya

.

.

.

"aku serasa mau mati…" rutuk Minseok pada sejumlah layar hologram yang menyala di atas ranjangnya

"kau bodoh"

"makasih Chen. Aku juga mencintaimu" tukas Minseok sembari mencebik kesal

"apa yang ada di otak idiotmu itu Kim Minseok. Aku malu menjadi adikmu" Suho mendengus jijik ke arah sang kakak yang hanya mengacak surai halusnya gusar

"aku juga tak tahu apa yang ada di otakku saat itu. Aku kaget dan bingung. Ayolah… coba jika kalian yang ada di posisiku"

"aku akan melemparkan diriku ke dalam pelukannya" Baekhyun berteriak penuh semangat dan menghasilkan kekehan dari empat orang lainnya dan pelototan ganas dari Minseok

"seriuslah sedikit cabe" sergah Minseok kesal. Entah mengapa Minseok sekarang merasa menyesal bercerita dengan sahabat-sahabatnya tentang kejadian memalukan semiggu yang lalu.

Ya, kejadian itu sudah seminggu berlalu dan selama itu pulalah Minseok menghindari Luhan. Minseok malu bertemu Luhan dan sialnya pria tampan itu tidak peka dan justru mengintrogasinya. Dasar bodoh.

"whoa,,, calm down Seokie… serius, aku akan melemparkan diriku padanya jika ia bersikap ramah padaku. Oh God… demi kolor Zeus. Luhan itu luar biasa sexy. Baunya juga enak sekali" desah Baekhyun menjijikan dan membuat Minseok mual

"jangan dengarkan dia. Acuhkan saja. Bersikaplah biasa padanya jika ia juga bersikap biasa denganmu" Kyungsoo menengahi dan di angguki tiga temannya yang lain dan sungutan dari Baekhyun karena di acuhkan

"dan setelah itu lemparkan dirimu padanya" teriak keempat temannya itu secara bersamaan. Tetap saja., mereka sama mesumnya dengan Baekhyun. Jadi Minseok hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan mendengus keras

"oh, ayolah Minseok. Dia begitu sexy. Jujur saja dengan kami. Kau menyukai tubuh toplesnya saat itukan…" goda Tao dengan seringai nakalnya

"shut up"

"oh… lihat itu… ia memerah man.." dan segudang godaan lainnya yang membuat Minseok makin memerah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Minseok merutuki mulut-mulut tak tahu diri teman-temannya itu dan mendesah pasrah ketika obrolan itu merambat kehal-hal lain yang tak seharusnya mereka bahas.

Sahabat-sahabatnya itu memang gila dan berbicara dengan mereka dapat mengobati sedikit rasa khawatir Minseok akan Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan mengumpat ketika salah satu pesawat tempur yang memepetnya berhasil menembak sayap kiri pesawatnya dan menghasilkan guncangan kecil yang menganggu laju pesawatnya dan dengan murka ia memutar jalur pesawat tempurnya ke arah dua pesawat tempur yang mengejarnya dan dengan kecepatan mengerikan melepaskan rudal ke arah dua pesawat yang bahkan tak sempat menghindar karena terkejut dengan kecepatan pesawat Luhan yang melewatinya.

Ledakan dasyat di belakangnya masih saja belum berhasil meredakan rasa kesal dan dongkol pada hati Luhan. Sialan sekali seorang Kim Minseok bisa membuatnya segusar ini hanya karena mengacuhkannya.

"man… kau menggila." Suara Sehun yang menggema di speaker helemnya membuat Luhan mendengus pelan dan memokuskan perhatiannya pada sekelompok pesawat lagi yang mengejarnya di belakang

"mengapa mereka sebanyak ini" desis Luhan tapa susah-susah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"ku rasa pemerintah berniat menangkap kita baik secara hidup-hidup maupun tak bernyawa." Kekeh Kris ketika Luhan melihat pesawat Kris menghancurkan dua pesawat lagi

"mereka pikir kita bodoh dan segampang itu ditangkap. Dan kau Park Chanyeol, lain kali teliti dulu ketika menerima klien."

"oh.. ma'afkan aku untuk yang ini. Lagi pula aku bosan. Tugas kerajaan membuatku merasa tua makanya aku menerima kerjaan ini dan sialnya ini hanya jebakan pemerintah untuk menangkap kita" tawa keras Chanyeol membuat yang lainnya mendesis kesal. Ayolah… mereka sedang berbicara via headphone yang kekuatan suaranya lebih menggila dan si dobi itu justru tertawa

"setidaknya kau dapat menyalurkan amarahmu pada kapal-kapal cecunguk rendahan di luar sana Lu. Bersenang-senanglah Lu" Lay yang memang lebih santai kembali menjadi penengah dan mereka kembali terfokus pada pekerjaan mereka.

.

.

.

"kami akan kesana dalam waktu setengah jam lagi. Jangan kemana-mana ok"

"memangnya aku akan kemana?" Minseok menatap malas Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi tertawa menyebalkan sebelum hubungan itu terputus.

Minseok melirik jam di dinding kamarnya dan mendapati jam itu telah menunjukan jam 7 malam. Ia sudah berbicara dengan teman-temannya salam dua jam dan sekarang tenggorokannya kering dan haus. Minseok yang merasa haus segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan memutuskan keluar untuk mengambil minuman dan sedikit meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Menonton mungkin tidak buruk. Kebetulan Luhan sedang keluar jadi ia tak akan bertemu dengan Luhan dan harus bersusah payah menghindari pria tampan itu.

Saat ia sedang meneguk minuman itulah seketika Chansung muncul dengan wajah tegang yang langsung membuat Minseok ikut-ikutan menegang dan waspada

"kita di serang" satu kalimat dan dengan cepat Minseok berderap ke arah kamarnya

Menarik keluar pistol blaster mungil dari lacinya dan memastikan batrainya masih penuh dan membawa pistol cadangan dan juga batrai tambahan ke dalam mantel yang sekarang di pakainya. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamarnya dan terkesiap ngeri melihat sinar leser yang memotong pintu apartemen Luhan. Harusnya Minseok ingat jika mereka masih mempunyai pisau laser untuk merusak pintu Luhan. Percuma memberi pengaman yang paling canggih sekalipun jika sudah berhubungan dengan laser dan sebagainya.

"tetap di belakangku Minseok" tegas Chansung di sela kesibukannya melindungi Minseok

"menyingkirlah Chansung. Mereka mengincarku jadi mereka tak akan membunuhku" balas Minseok tak kalah tegas. Minseok mulai muak melihat orang-orang yang mengincarnya dan melukai orang-orang di sekitar Minseok.

"kau gila. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau terluka"

"yeah… aku juga tak akan membiarkan orang-orangku terluka. Pastikan saja kau dan yang lainnya selamat" desis Minseok kesal dan melapas pengaman pistolnya dangan sekali sentak

"aku benci ini" cetus Chansung kesal

"bagitu juga denganku. Dan kita selesaikan ini secepatnya"

Dan begitu pintu itu terbuka selusin orang berseragam hitam memasuki aparteman Luhan secara bersamaan.

"oh waw… sopan sekali tuan-tuan" desis Minseok kesal

"halo juga pangeran" nada mengejek dari suara pimpinan itu membuat Minseok menggeram marah

"apakah pimpinan sekaligus raja kalian itu tidak lelah terus mingincarku dan berkali-kali gagal mendapatkanku" Minseok mengerutkan hidungnya jijik melihat pimpinan penyusup itu dan dari seragam dengan lambang tengkorak yang dilingkari ular itu Minseok langsung mengetahui siapa yang mengincarnya.

"Lagi-lagi Kim YoungMin dari Zero planet" dengus Minseok pelan dan di amini oleh Chansung dan Wooyoung

"kali ini kami pasti mendapatkanmu. Terlebih lagi hanya ada dua cecunguk tak berguna itu di sampingmu" pria berbadan besar itu menyeringai kejam ke arah Minseok yang menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi muak dan murka

"coba saja kalau bisa" dan sedetik kemudian Minseok menembakkan pistolnya ke arah sang pimpinan yang berhasil menghindar pada detik terakhir dan mengenai pria di belakangnya. Minseok meringis pelan saat tembakannya itu meledakkan kepala sang pria dan memuncratkan darah segar ke sekitarnya

"sialan. Bunuh yang dua dan aku akan mengurus pangeran kecil kita"

Chansung dengan segera memasang tubuhnya di depan Minseok dan membuat Minseok gerah.

"menyingkir Chansung. Lindungi dirimu sendiri. Kita hanya bertiga dan mereka selusin" sadar apa yang di katakan Minseok benar Chansung segera menyingkir dan menyerang pria lainnya. Chansung dan Wooyoung percaya Minseok dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Hanya ada selusin prajurit di sini, tak akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membereskannya. Dan ternyata prediksi mereka salah. Masih ada selusin lagi pria bertubuh besar di luar sana yang berhamburan masuk dan melibas mereka dengan mudah. Mereka mulai lelah dan musuh yang masuk makin menyemut dan membuat pergerakan mereka tertahan dan terbatasi. Salah sedikit saja nyawa taruhannya

"Wooyoung awas…!" teriak Minseok kuat saat melihat titik merah pada kepala Wooyong dan ledakan selanjutnya membuat Minseok membeku dan terpaku.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat melihat tubuh lemas Wooyoung yang tergeletak di lantai dan tak lama di susul dengan Chansung yang mengerang keras dan ambruk.

"habis sudah…" lirih Minseok pelan dan seketika menjadi murka

Dengan berutal di serangnya pria besar yang tertawa puas di depannya. Amarahnya terpancing dan Minseok mulai tak terkendali. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan otot-ototnya yang mulai berteriak sakit karena ia terlalu memforsir dirinya. Dan detik berikutnya Minseok terdesak lalu didesak ke arah dinding dengan kepala dicengkram kuat dan di tempelkan ke dinding dengan tekanan yang meremukkan sehingga ia susah menggerakkan kepala.

Wajahnya berdenyut sakit dan dapat dipastikan akan ada memar di wajahnya. Sialan sekali pria tak berotak yang menekannya ke dinding ini. Nafasnya memberat dan terganggu karena pria tersebut menekannya terlalu kuat dan dekat dengan dinding. Paru-parunya memberontak membutuhkan asupan udara yang mulai menipis sehingga menghasilkan batuk kecil. Dadanya panas dan serasa terbakar

"Chansung … Wooyoung…" panggilnya dengan nafas tersengal. Berharap kedua pengawal setianya itu masih hidup. Dan menatap nanar dua tubuh lemas dilantai. Darah segar mengalir dari pundak Wooyoung dan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Chansung berasal dari perut kanannya. Semoga saja tidak mengenai organ fitalnya.

"mereka sudah mati prince…" tawa menggelegar itu membuat Minseok memberontak kuat dan mengerang keras ketika di rasakan kepalanya di benturkan dengan kuat ke arah dinding dan menghasilkan suara benturan kuat yang mengerikan

Pandangannya memburam dan kepalanya serasa meledak. Telinganya berdengung nyaring dan tatapannya memburam karena darah yang menetes melewati matanya. Minseok bahkan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya kebas dan mulutnya rasa darah. Ia benci ini. Labih baik ia mati dari pada terdesak seperti ini dan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali pasrah

"Luhan…" lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar ketika pandangan kaburnya mendapati sosok menawan itu berdiri di depannya dengan murka, begitu berbahaya dan ganas sebelum semuanya menggelap.

.

.

.

Luhan yang baru kembali ke apartemennya membeliak ngeri ketika di lihatnya berlusin-lusin tubuh bergelimpangan di depan matanya. Seketika paru-parunya menyempit dan ia sulit bernafas.

MINSEOK.

Hanya nama itu yang terlintas di kepalanya dan darahnya serasa membeku ketika ia melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di setiap lorong apartemennya. Dengan cepat ditekannya earpiece di telinganya dan langsung tersambung dengan teman-temannya.

"Minseok di serang" satu kata dan mereka semua mengerti

"kami akan kesana dalam 10 menit. Berhati-hatilah bung"

Dan begitu sambungan itu terputus dengan kecepatan menggila Luhan berlari ke arah apartemennya. Tubuhnya terguncang kuat karena menahan marah ketika melihat makin banyak tubuh-tubuh bersimbah darah di sekitanya. Kebanyakan dari mereka tak ia kenal. Sepertinya penyerangan kali ini benar-benar menggila dan mengerahkan banyak orang sehingga pengawal Minseok yang terkenal tangkaspun tak berdaya.

Dan dunia Luhan serasa menghitam ketika melihat kerusakan parah pada pintu dan juga apartemennya. Dengan murka Luhan mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak dengan cepat empat orang di depannya dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Mematahkan Leher orang terdekatnya dan menghujamkan pisaunya dalam-dalam pada jantung pria lainnya. Manikmati ekspresi sakit mereka dengan haus darah dan menghindar dari serangan lainnya.

Pandangannya memerah haus akan darah dan pelampiasan akan rasa frustasinya akan ke adan Minseok. Di ruang tamu beres dan dengan cepat ia memasuki ruang tengahnya dan menggeram marah saat ia melihat tubuh tak bergerak dua pengawal Minseok. Amarahnya sekatika keluar dan tak dapat di bendung lagi. Dengan berutal ia menghabisi selusin orang itu tanpa kesulitan berarti. Ia kalap dan yang ada dipikirannya hanya Minseok, Minseok, dan Minseok. Dengan tanpa belas kasihan diinjaknya kepala salah seorang korbannya dengan keras dan mendesah puas ketika melihat kepala itu hancur tak berbentuk.

Tangannya dengan cepat menarik belatinya dari korban lainnya dan mendengus jijik ketika lagi-lagi korban tembakannya menghilang tak bersisa.

"Luhan. Uhuk…" panggilan lirih dengan batuk mengerikan itu membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chansung yang nampak payah dengan mata terbelalak.

Chansung masih hidup dan sepertinya Wooyoung juga karena pria itu juga mulai merintih pelan dengan nafas satu-satu

"Minseok, dapur" dan dengan satu kata itu Luhan segera berderap ke arah dapur.

Pemandangan yang dilihanya membuat tubuhnya mendingin dan telinganya berdenging karena darahnya terpompa naik ke arah kepalanya dengan deras. Minseoknya nampak lemah dan tak berdaya dalam cengkraman pria besar yang menekan tubuh Minseok ke arah dinding dan teriakan Minseok ketika dengan berutalnya pria besar itu membenturkan kepala Minseok dengan keras ke dinding membuat tatapan Luhan menggelap dan membangkitkan predator ganas yang tertidur di dalam dirinya.

Pria itu pikir ia siapa bisa melakukan hal seberutal itu pada Minseoknya. Dan satu gumaman lirih Minseok membuat Luhan merenggut pria besar itu dari Minseok dan mengumpat pelan saat di lihatnya Minseok luruh kelantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

"KAU-AKAN-MATI-DITANGAKU-DENGAN-MENYAKITKAN" geram Luhan murka dan mematahkan tangan kanan pria besar yang ia tindih dengan tubuh langsingnya dengan tarikan kasar.

"ARGHT!" teriakan penuh rasa sakit yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri

Teriakan mengerikan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan derak keras tulang yang terpisah dati engselnya. Menghasilkan lengan yang menjuntai lemas dan seringai puas pada bibir Luhan. Pria besar itu berusaha menyingkirkan Luhan dari atasnya tapi yang ia dapatkan justru kepalan kuat yang membuat tatapannya memburam dan tengkorak wajahnya melesak masuk, menghasilkan rasa sakit yang tak terjabarkan.

Jangankan meraih pistol ataupun benda tajam yang dapat melindunginya. Pria yang menindihnya ini bahkan tak mengizinkannya menarik nafas barang sejenak.

"kau melukainya. Aku tak suka seseorang menyentuhnya. Terlebih lagi tangan kotormu ini" dan derak mengerikan itu kembali terdengar ketika gagang pistol Luhan menghantam jemari kiri pria yang ditindihnya. Teriakan sakit sang korban justru menjadi music menyenangkan dan indah bagi Luhan. Seringai kejam mengembang pada bibir Luhan

Darah menggenang di sekitar mereka tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Sisi haus darahya terbangun dan mengamuk ketika ia melihat pria ini menyakiti Minseoknya. Dan ganjaran yang setimpal yaitu membunuhnya secara perlahan dan sadis. Mendapati pria di bawahnya itu merintih dan memohon menjadi suatu keharusan karena pria ini telah menyakiti Minseoknya, bahkan membuat pria mungil itu tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan mengenaskan

"bunuh saja aku langsung" mohon pria besar itu layaknya bayi. Ia bahkan tak dapat melihat siapa penyerangnya karena wajahnya penuh dengan darah dan rasa sakit yang diperolehnya membuat tubuhnya lumpuh.

Tubuhnya mengejang hebat saat merasakan sengatan rasa sakit yang menggila pada perutnya dan berteriak nyaring saat merasakan pisau yang menusuknya diputar dengan perlahan dan menyiksa. Sakitnya tak terkira dan tak terjabarkan dengan kata-kata. Ia menyesal karena terlalu senang dapat menangkap pangeran EXO planet dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya sehingga ia tidak sadar akan kehadiran sang penyiksanya saat ini.

"enak saja, nikmati kematian mu yang menyakitkan bung" desis Luhan dingin dan menginjak tangan kiri si pria dengan bootnya sehingga lagi-lagi menghasilkan suara tulang remuk dan patahan yang mengerikan lalu menarik pisaunya dari perut sang pria. Menghasilkan luka menganga yang mengerikan dan menyemburkan banyak darah

"Luhan…uhuk" suara panggilan lemah di sertai erangan sakit dan batuk mengerikan itulah yang menyentak Luhan dari dunia penuh haus darahnya

"Chansung,,,? Wooyoung..?" dan dengan cepat Luhan menghujami jantung pria itu dengan tikaman-tikamaa berutal yang berakhir setelah Luha memastikan jantung pria itu hancur layaknya bubur dan mendekati Minseok dengan langkah lebar dan menimang kepala pria itu di atas pahanya

"Luhan!" teriakan itu membuat Luhan mendesah lega. Sahabatnya telah tiba, walaupun telat setidaknya mereka bisa menangani dua pengawal Minseok dan ia yang akan menangani Minseok sendiri

"mereka aman sayang dan mereka masih hidup" Luhan mengacuhkan teriakan Kris dan lebih memilih menjawab pertanyaan Minseok

"oh. Astaga!" teriakan lagi dan Luhan benar-benar dapat bernafas lega sekarang. Setidaknya teman-teman Minseok yang ahli dalam bidang pengobatan dan kedokteran dapat membantu dan meringankan pekerjaan mereka.

"kau aman sayang…" Luhan berbisik lembut pada Minseok dan menyeka darah yang mengalir pada wajah Minseok dengan lembut yang dibalas dengan erangan samar dari bibir Minseok yang kering.

Amarahnya kembali bangkit melihat ke adaan Minseok. Ia ingin membunuh seseorang dan sayangnya orang itu sudah ia bunuh dengan berutal. Ia akan mencari dalang dari penyerangan ini dan memisahkan kepala pimpinan mereka dari tubuhnya sebelum melemparkan tubuh bedebah sialan itu kepada anjing-anjing peliharaannya. Orang itu harus merasakan sakit yang lebih dari rasa sakit yang Minseok rasakan. Dan Luhan bersumpah orang itu akan segera menemui nerakanya di tangan Luhan

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER 6_

_._

_._

_._

_Lima pria tampan itu menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan datar tak terbaca. Hanya beberapa pertanyaan yang ada di otak dan pikiran mereka. Apa Luhan tidak apa-apa?. Apa Minseok selamat dari incaran penculiknya? Atau apakah Luhan datang tepat waktu?_

_Kelima pria itu menyisir sekitar mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan waspada. Berjaga-jaga jika masih ada musuh yang tersisa di sekitar mereka. Begitu mereka merasa aman mereka segera memasuki gedung apartemen khusus para makhluk luar angkasa non bumi itu dengan langkah lebar dan nyaris berlari di sepanjang lorong._

_"pakai tangga darurat atau lift?" Tanya Kai yang berada di baris paling depan._

_"lift saja. Mereka tak mungkin mengotak-atik liftnya" tukas Chanyeol tak sabar dan mendorong Kai menjauh dari depan lift_

_Dan begitu mereka keluar dari lift umpatan dan makin tak kuasa mereka tahan ketika melihat makin banyaknya mayat-mayat bergelimpangan._

_"semoga Luhan tidak apa-apa" Kris mendesis pelan dan memasang batrai pistolnya dengan suara klik keras yang mengerikan. Tangannya gatal ingin membunuh dan menghajar orang_

_"sebenarnya yang lebih tepat itu semoga Luhan tepat waktu Kris" sergah Lay jengah dan menatap mayat-mayat itu dengan tatapan miris_

_"apa ini tidak berlebihan. Mereka melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran hanya untuk menangkap Minseok" Sehun mengumpat pelan saat sepatunya menyenggol sesosok mayat dengan usus terburai_

_"sepertinya pimpinan zero planet sudah kehabisan ide untuk menculik Minseok dan pembunuh bayaran yang ia sewa kali ini hanyalah sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh yang tak berotak" Lay menendang tubuh tak bernyawa yang menghalanginya dengan keras dan menghasilkan bunyi gedebuk keras saat tubuh itu menghantam dinding_

_"Luhan!" teriak Kris begitu mereka memasuki apartemen Luhan yang rusak parah dan menatap apartemen hancur itu dengan tak sabar._

_"oh, astaga" pekikan ngeri yang berasal dari pintu apartemen Luhan membuat kelima pria tampan itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu tempat dimana lima pria berwajah manis berdiri kaku dengan wajah pucat pasi_

_Lima pria berwajah manis itu membeliak ngeri melihat kekacauan yang ada, bahkan salah satu pria dengan wajah lumayan chubby nyaris pingsan jika tidak ditahan pria di sampingnya. Dengan cepat mereka memasuki aparteman itu dan mengumpat pelan saat melihat kedua pengawal Minseok tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai._

_"oh shit. Seharusnya aku tahu ini akan terjadi!" sungut chen murka dan mengeluarkan botol mungil dari dalam mantelnya. Melewati sekelompok pria tampan yang bahkan nampak tak menarik baginya saat ini._

_Keselamatan pengawal pribadi minseok lebih penting dan pria-pria tampan itu dapat menunggu untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya dan teman-temannya. Dengan tanpa ragu lima orang itu mendekati Chansung dan Wooyoung lalu berjongkok di samping kedua pria itu._

_"mana minseok?" Tanya pria mungil bermata besar pada wooyoung yang nampak kesulitan bernafas dan hanya ditanggapi dengan isyarat mata oleh yang ditanya._

_Kyungsoo yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan Minseok seketika menegakkan dirinya dan bersiap menuju dapur untuk mencari keberadaan minseok jika saja pria jangkung dengan telinga runcing itu tidak menghalanginya_

_"kau pikir kau akan kemana?" tahan pria itu sembari mencekal tangan kyungsoo kuat_

_"menyingkir genter. Aku harus memastikan temanku selamat" tepis Kyungsoo tak sabar _

_"bagai mana kalau di sana masih ada pembunuh bayaran yang hidup?"_

_"idiot, kalau memang ada mereka pasti sudah di sini sekarang" sergah tao yang berjongkok di samping Chansung tak sabar dan menghasilkan kernyit tak suka dari sejumlah pria di ruangan itu_

_"dan kenapa kalian begitu yakin kalau minseok masih disini?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada menyebalkan pada tao yang sekarang menatap sehun dengan tatapan kesal_

_"alat pelacaknya masih berada di ruangan ini" nada datar itu membuat kelima pria itu mengernyit bingung dan menatap chen yang telah menegakan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur apartemen luhan dengan langkan lebar. Menyerahkan urusan kedua pengawal minseok pada keempat temannya tanpa ragu. Tangannya menggenggam tas berpergiannya dengan mantap_

_"alat pelacak?" bisik kris pelan_

_"di setiap ilmuan kami ditanam alat pelacak agar kami mudah untuk ditemukan jika terjadi hal-hal yang tak di inginkan" jawab baekhyun pelan dan mendesah lega saat di dapatinya kedua pengawal minseok telah berhenti pendarahan dan menatap ketiga temannya dengan wajah pucat_

_"kurasa aku bisa membantu" tao maju ke arah chansung di iringi suho yang berada di sampingnya._

_"bisakah kalian tunjukan kamar di apartemen ini. Kami tak tahu letak kamarnya dan mereka harus diletakkan di tempat yang nyaman sebelum orang-orang kami sampai ke sini" ujar suho sembari kembali berjongkok di samping wooyoung yang telah tertidur_

_"biar kami yang angkat" Lay mendekati kelima pria itu di ikuti kris,kai, dan chanyeol_

_"BRENGSEK!" umpatan dari dapur membuat mereka semua membeku dan suho merasa semua darahnya terserap habis mendengar umpatan chen._

_Dengan segera pria itu berlari ke arah dapur tanpa peduli jika ia menginjak atau bahkan tersandung mayat-mayat yang menghalangi jalannya di ikuti katiga temannya dan juga sehun yang tak kebagian tugas mengangkat kedua pengawal minseok. Dan di dapur itu nampaklah Luhan yang menekan kepala Minseok dengan kain bersih dan chen yang nampak sibuk menumpahkan alcohol ke kepala yang terluka parah itu. Darahnya mulai menggumpal dan membuat rambut minseok lepek_

_"oh dear…" lirih keempatnya dengan raut wajah ngeri dengan cepat mereka menangani luka minseok yang nampak biasa tapi justru luar biasa fatal kerena luka yang di alaminya di daerah kepala dan mengeluarkan banyak darah_

_"pastikan tekanan darahnya stabil chen" intruksi suho yang sudah mengeluarkan jarum suntik dan obat bius dari tas kecil yang ia bawa._

_"apa tak sebaiknya kita pindahkan dulu?" Tanya sehun dengan wajah datar, akan tetapi matanya menggambarkan rasa khawatirnya dengan jelas_

_"kita hentikan dulu pendarahannya." Jawab tao cepat dan mendorong Luhan menjauh setelah meletakkan kepala minseok pada lantai tanpa peduli dengan pelototan ganas luhan_

_"tenang man. Mereka lebih berpengalaman" tukas sehun ketika menangkap bias tak suka pada wajah keras luhan_

_Setelah memastikan pendarahan itu berhenti dengan sigap luhan mengangkat minseok ke arah kamarnya. Kamar yang selama ini membuat minseok sangat tertarik untuk memasukinya. Sayang ketika ia berhasil memasukinya kedaannya justru memprihatinkan dan sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Kelima pria itu membagi tugas dengan efesian antara menangani minseok dan juga pengawal minseok dengan bantuan luhan dan teman-temannya. _

_Setelah berhasil menangani kekacauan pada tubuh tiga orang tersebut mereka mendesah lega. Aparteman luhan sudah bersih dari tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang telah dibereskan oleh orang-orang minseok dan luhan memaketkan khusus mayat pimpinan pembunuh bayaran itu langsung pada raja zero planet lengkap dengan surat ancamannya._

_"kurasa kami akan membawa mereka bertiga kembali keplanet kami. Terimakasih sudah membantu" suho yang nampak pucat dan letih menatap sekelompok pria di depannya dengan wajah kuyu _

_"apa orang tua kalian sudah di beri tahu?" Tanya kris yang duduk di samping luhan yang nampak diam dan tak terprediksi_

_"sudah dan mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan perawatan khusus di planet kami" jawab suho sembari melirik luhan yang nampak menegang dan menunduk menatap lantai,"ayah kami mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan kakakku luhan" mendengar itu luhan menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap suho dengan ekspresi yang mengguncang semua yang berada di ruangan itu_

_Ada rasa frustasi dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa besar pada mata sekelam sayap gagak itu. Pria itu nampak menyedihkan dan rapuh. Sikap yang selama ini tidak pernah di tunjukan oleh seorang luhan yang terkenal dingin dan tak berperasaan di depan orang lain. Dan seorang kim minseok sukses membuatnya terpuruk hanya karena luhan tak dapat menjaganya sehingga menyebabkan pria mungil itu terluka dan tersakiti_

_"seharusnya aku tak meninggalkannya" gumam luhan lirih nyaris tak terdengar dan mendengar nada penuh penyesalan itu membuat suho menggigit bibirnya pelan. Bagai manapun juga yang terbaring itu kakaknya tapi ia tahu itu juga bukan salah luhan. Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini kecuali pihak zero planet._

_"oh Tuhan…. Aku menyebabkannya mengalami semua hal mengerikan ini" ujar luhan lagi, tangannya meremat surai hitamnya dengan mata sarat akan rasa bersalah dan kembali menekuri lantai dengan kapala tertunduk dalam_

_"itu bukan salahmu lu" lay meremas pelan bahu luhan untuk memberi kekuatan pada pria itu_

_"dia benar. Itu bukan salahmu. Pihak kamilah yang terlalu longgar sehingga tak dapat memprediksikan penyerangan ini" tao menghela nafas berat dan menatap pintu tertutup tempat minseok beristirahat dengan mata yang lelah_

_"kalau aku tidak telat kembali dia tak akan terluka dan berbaring di sana" lagi-lagi luhan menyelahkan dirinya dan nampak rapuh seakan ia dapat hancur berkeping-keping jika tersentuh. Melihat keadaan luhan membuat teman-temannya mendesah pasrah. Luhan sedang dalam mode menghakimi diri dan tak ada yang bisa menariknya dari dunia itu sebelum luhan sendiri yang bersikeras keluar dari fase itu._

_"berhenti menyalahkan diri. Setidaknya kau sudah menyelamatkannya. Dia masih hidup dan masih bernafas." Sergah baekhyun tak suka, matanya berkilat marah dan menyentak semua yang ada di sana dengan telak. Mendengar kalimat sakartik itu luhan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi yang justru dibalas baekhyun dengan tak kalah beraninya_

_"baek…" suho berusaha menengahi_

_"aku benarkan. Minseok selamat. Itu yang lebih penting. Cepat atau lambat ia akan sadar dan kembali ketengah-tengah kita. Ayolah… aku benci susana menyedihkan ini. Kau bersikap selah-olah minseok sudah mati!" tuding baekhyun galak ke arah luhan yang nampak membeliak kaget dan menatap baekhyun dengan mulut ternganga_

_"tak perlu sefrontal itu. Dia hanya merasa bersalah dan jangan menghakiminya. Jika saja posisinya di balik. Jika orang yang kau sayang dan berarti buatmu yang terbaring disana akankah kau setenang ini!" bentak kris murka ketika melihat tatapan kosong luhan_

_"kau pikir minseok itu tak penting buat kami. Ia sahabatku. Sama berartinya buatku. Tapi minseok itu kuat. Ia akan bertahan dan kembali. Tidak perlu menangisi dan meratapi keadaannya. Dia justru akan meresa sedih jika orang yang ia sayang bersedih karenanya" balas baekhyun tak kalah kerasnya dengan dada naik turun menahan emosi. Ia muak melihat luhan yang bersikap seakan-akan ia tak akan melihat minseok lagi_

_"berhenti!. Hentikan!. Aku tak mau kalian bertengkar karena aku. Ini semua memang salahku dan biarkan aku menyalahkan diriku karena dengan begini aku juga merasakan sakit yang minseok rasakan walaupun dengan cara yang berbeda" lirih luhan pelan dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Kamar dimana minseok tertidur dengan tenang_

_Sepeninggalan luhan semua membatu. Terdiam dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kata-kata luhan menampar mereka dengan telak. Dengan setengah hati baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping suho yang juga terduduk lemas ketika mendengar perkataan luhan._

_Sialan pria tampan itu. Ia tak suka seseorang terpuruk oleh kakaknya, terlebih lagi itu seratus persen bukan kesalahan orang tersebut. Semua nampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Helaan nafas mereka mengisi kesunyian itu dengan teratur. Chen bahkan tanpa sadar bersandar pada pria di sampingnya tanpa repot-repot memerhatikan siapa yang berada di sampingnya itu. Ia lelah dan ia butuh tidur sejenak. Kai yang merasa pundaknya memberat menoleh kaget dan membeku ketika matanya menatap wajah terlelap pria di sampingnya. Sepertinya ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan buat mereka semua._

.

.

.

_Luhan Pov_

_Mataku menatap sosok mungil yang tertidur itu dengan tatapan sarat akan rasa bersalah. Aku yang menyebabkannya seperti itu. Jika aku tidak pergi dia tidak akan terluka dan tertidur di ranjangku dengan perban tebal di kepalanya. Wajahnya masih nampak pucat. Dengan ragu aku berjalan ke arahnya. Menatap sosoknya denga tatapan yang menyedihkan. Dadaku terasa sesak ketika mataku menangkap kernyit sakit di wajah tenangnya._

_Kepalanya mengalami benturan yang cukup fatal dan menyebabkan kepalanya bocor. Memikirkan ia kesakitan membuatku menggeram marah. Aku tak suka melihatnya lemah. Aku berharap ini hanya mimpi dan ia akan terbangun keesokan paginya dengan wajah menyebalkannya. Membentakku atau mungkin menjahiliku lagi. aku benci melihatnya terbaring diam seperti ini. Nampak lemah dan tak berdaya. Amarahku kembali naik ketika ingatanku kembali pada detik-detik saat pria itu membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding dapurku. Darahku sekahan tersedot habis dan kakiku bergetar hebat._

_Sialan. Ini penyiksaan terberat bagi diriku. Kenapa bukan aku yang berada di posisinya saat itu?. Kenapa harus ia yang mengalaminya?. Kenapa aku telat?._

_Tanpa sadar tanganku terkepal erat dan tekan membalas dendamku makin menggelegak naik. Harus ada yang mebayar akan rasa sakit yang ia terima dan orang itu jelas raja zero planet. Aku tak akan membiarkannya bernafas dengan tenang. Akan kupastikan udara yang ia hirup saat ini akan menjadi racun baginya. Suatu saaat nanti aku akan membunuhnya dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan._

_Entah kapan aku ikut berbaring di samping minseok dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Memastikan ia aman dan terlindungi di sampingku. Dengan rakus kusesap aroma tubuhnya yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Aku tak rela dipisahkan darinya. Tapi aku tak bisa bersikap egois. Ia membutuhkan perwatan dan hanya planetnyalah yang dapat memberikan semua itu. Dengan pelan ku kecup wajahnya, beranjak pada hidung mungilnya, lalu matanya dan terakhir keningnya. _

_Memeluknya di lengan kiriku, dekat dengan detak jantungku. Aku berusaha tertidur walaupun rasa gelisah itu masih ada. Merengkuhnya sebelum ia dipisahkan dariku dan menikmati panas tubuhnya yang memberiku ketenangan dan kepastian bahwa ia masih hidup dan masih bernafas. Sedikit beban terangkat dari bahuku saat ia mendesah pelan dalam pelukanku._

_Luhan pov end_

.

.

.

_Entah sudah berapa lama luhan tertidur dengan minseok berada dalam pelukannya. Karena ketika luhan terbangun ruangannya nampak sunyi dan ketukan pelan pada pintu kamarnya membuat ia terbangun. Matanya menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya dengan mata mengantuk. Jam 2 malam. Siapa orang gila yang menggangu tidurnya?. Dengan enggan luhan beranjak dari kasurnya dan menidurkan minseok dengan hati-hati._

_Minseok masih terlelap dan sisa-sisa obat biusnya mungkin masih akan bertahan hingga besok. Dengan langkah malas luhan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya dan mendesah pelan saat menatap wajah yang tak kalah kuyunya dengannya itu. Itu suho, adik minseok._

_"kami akan membawanya sekarang" satu kalimat dan luhan menegang dengan mata yang sekarang terbuka lebar_

_"haruskah?" lirih luhan penuh permohonan dan membuat suho menatapnya penuh penyesalan_

_"kau bisa mengunjunginya prince"_

_"Tapi aku membutuhkannya disisiku" luhan merengek, demi Tuhan. Jika ia dalam ke adan biasa saja ia akan lebih memilih di tembak mati dari pada merengek._

_"ma'afkan aku. Tapi kami harus membawanya lu. Ia akan aman diplanet kami. Kau bisa datang kapan saja kau mau. Kami akan selalu menerimamu kapanpun kau akan berkunjung" suho menepuk pundak luhan penuh persahabatan melirik sosok kakaknya yang masih belum sadar juga_

_"baiklah. Aku akan menggendongnya"_

_"please.." kata suho sebelum meninggalkan luhan sendiri. Ia tahu luhan butuh waktu sendiri dengan kakaknya walaupun sang kakak sedang dalam ke adaan tak sadar_

_Sepeninggalan suho luhan segera berderap ke arah ranjangnya dan mendudukan tubuhnya di samping minseok. Tanganya menyentuh wajah berisi minseok dengan sentuhan selembut beledu. Matanya memancarkan rasa sedihnya._

_"aku akan mengunjungimu sayang. Kau harus segera sadar dan cepat sembuh. Baru beberapa jam saja kau tertidur aku sudah merindukan suaramu." Luhan membelai lembut kepala minseok dan mengecup surai lembut itu penuh sayang._

_"aku akan merindukanmu" lirih luhan sebelum ia mengecup setiap jengkal wajah minseok dengan sayang. Ia bahkan melumat pelan bibir merah minseok dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan,"aku mencintaimu" bisik luhan pelan dan membuat mata minseok bergetar pelan seakan memberi respon pada kalimat itu._

.

.

.

_Mata cantik itu akhirnya terbuka setelah berapa hari terpejam dengan damai. Mata itu memindai sekitarnya dengan wajah kosong. Ia kenal ruangan ini. Ini kamar pribadinya di istana EXO Planet. Terpaan rasa sakit yang menggila pada kepalnya membuat minseok mengerang keras dan menghasilkan derap kaki panic dari sejumlah orang dan seketika sekitanya penuh dengan wajah-wajah cemas orang-orang yang dia kenal. Ada ibunya, ayah, adik dan sahabatnya. Tapi tak ada wajah itu. Wajah tampan itu tak ada di manapun di ruangan itu. Ada sebersit rasa kecewa memasuki relung hatinya._

_"sayang. Oh Tuhan… akhirnya kau sadar juga" ujar ibunya di sela isak tangis_

_"ku rasa kita harus keluar dan biarkan dokter memeriksanya" suho mendorong semua yang ada di ruangan itu untuk keluar dan memberi dokter keluarga itu ruang untuk memeriksa ke adaan minseok._

_Pemeriksaan itu mebutuhkan waktu nyaris setengah jam dan akhirnya memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk kembali menemui minseok yang nampak bersandar nyaman pada setumpuk bantal empuk dan besar yang menyangga punggungnya. Senyum menenangkan itu nampak merekah pada bibir yang nampak lembab karena banyak di jilat itu_

_"wajah kalian lucu sekali" goda minseok dengan suara parau dan menghasilkan pekik heboh dari kelima pria yang sekarang berlari ke arahnya. Berhati-hati dengan infuse di tangan minseok_

_"kau membuat kami takut" protes kyungsoo dengan wajah menggemaskan dan dibalas dengan tawa pelan minseok_

_"kau tidur lama sekali" kali ini chen yang mengeluh dan tidur menelungkup pada ranjang besar minseok. Kebiasaan chen yang tak akan pernah bisa di hilangkan pria itu_

_"berapa lama aku tidur?" Tanya minseok penasaran_

_"4 hari. Kami pikir benturan itu tidak terlalu fatal. Terlebih lagi luhan sudah berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya saat itu. Tapi kau tertidur selama itu" jawab suho cepat dan meringis pelan melihat respon minseok pada nama luhan_

_"luhan,,," panggilan lirih itu membuat kelimanya mendesah pelan_

_"dia mengkhawatirkanmu" tao tersenyum kecil ke arah minseok yang menatapnya tak percaya. Yang benar saja luhan mencemaskannya_

_"dia benar. Pria itu setiap hari menelpon hanya untuk menanyakan keadaanmu" baekhyun mengangguk penuh semangat dan tersenyum mengggoda ke arah minseok yang mendegus kesal melihat wajah menyebalkan baekhyun_

_"jangan menghiburku" sungut minseok kesal, bibirnya mencebik dan matanya melotot tak suka_

_"siapa yang menghiburmu sih. Pangeranmu itu memang mengkhawatirkanmu. Bahkan ia mengamuk saat melihatmu terluka" suho kembali menggoda minseok dari seberang kamar minseok di tangannya tergenggam alat komunikasi makhluk bumi. I-phonenya bordering pelan dan sebelah alisnya terangkat naik dan menunjukkan layar i-phone itu kepada lima pria yang nampak nyaman pada ranjang minseok._

_Bibir merahnya menggumamkan nama luhan tanpa suara dan melangkah ke arah ranjang minseok sembari menekan loadspeaker pada benda persegi itu begitu ia mengangkat telponnya._

_"kenapa lama sekali" sungut si penelpon yang membuat minseok menahan nafasnya. Itu suara kesal luhan_

_"masih untung aku mengangkat telponmu calon kakak ipar" sungut suho di iringi godaan yang membuat keempat temannya terkikik genit dan menghasilkan rona merah muda pada wajah minseok_

_"kau makin tak sopan ya bantet" rutuk luhan dengan suara renyahnya, menghasilkan protes dari suho dan tawa puas dari teman-temannya_

_"ku putus telponmu" ancam suho galak dan menghasilkan tawa bersahabat dari luhan_

_"bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya luhan dengan suara sarat akan rasa khawatir_

_"tebak saja sendiri" teriak kelimanya bersamaan dan menghasilkan kerlingan malas dari minseok serta erangan kesal dari luhan. Sahabatnya dan segala sifat usil mereka._

_"jangan main-main adik kecil"_

_"uh… takut…" teriak mereka lagi bersamaan dan kembali tertawa puas mendengar gerutuan luhan di seberang sana_

_"pukul saja jika bertemu mereka lu" suara kris terdengar dari seberang sana dan menghasilkan protes dari kelima pria itu_

_"kau kejam kris.." erang kelimanya berlebihan dan dibalas tawa keenam pria di seberang sana_

_Minseok mengernyit bingung. Sejak kapan mereka sedekat iru. Sepertinya selama empat hari tertidur ia melewatkan banyak kejadian penting. Seperti kedekatan mereka ini._

_"ok. Hentikan basa-basinya. Aku butuh kabar pastinya suho. Aku sibuk tapi aku setengah mati mengkhawatirkannya" tukas luhan cepat dan menghasilkan kesiap tak percaya dari minseok_

_"Tanya sendiri dengan orangnya" tukas kyungsoo cepat dan mengerling nakal ke arah minseok yang gelagapan_

_"APA!" teriak luhan heboh dan mengumpat pelan saat mendengar tawa ke sepuluh orang yang sibuk menggodanya,"kau akan menerima balasannya kerdil" sungut luhan kesal dan menghasilkan pekik keras kai yang sepertinya menjadi korban bully luhan_

_"mereka yang mengerjaimu kenapa aku yang kau tendang rusa" suara kai terdengar_

_"menyingkir hitam. Kau mennggangu pemandangan" suara datar sehun terdengar di iringi protes kai_

_"oh diamlah!" sergah lay dingin dan pelan yang seketika membuat mereka terdiam_

_"ada apa denganya?" Tanya suho pelan dan dibalas kekehan pelan oleh luhan_

_"mereka berdua mengerjainya dan sekarang ia sedang kesal" jawab chanyeol dan mengumpat karena lagi-lagi luhan menendang seseoramg dan orang itu sekarang chanyeol_

_"minseok. Jauh-jauh dari rusa rabies ini. Dia berbahaya" sungut chanyeol pelan dan menghasilkan tawa pelan minseok_

_"minseok?" panggil luhan tak yakin dan menghentikan tawa minseok_

_"yaps… ini kakakku. Aku akan mengizinkanmu berbicara padanya jika kau menjanjikan pistol baru untukku" suho menengahi dengan aksi mari peras luhan_

_"enak saja. Kau masih bocah. Tidak boleh bermain dengan benda berbahaya. Main saja dengan boneka barbiemu nak" ejek luhan cepat dan menghasilkan protes keras dari suho_

_"menjauh dari kakakku kalau begitu. Kau di coret dari daftar calon kakak iparku. Dasar pelit!" teriak suho murka dan menghasilkan tawa dari luhan_

_Luhan sering tertawa sekarang. Hal yang jarang minseok lihat ketika ia tinggal dengan pria itu. Ada segelintir rasa iri akan kedekatan antar adiknya dan luhan._

_"berikan telponnya pada minseok bawel" lay ikut-ikutan menggoda suho dan menghasilkan wajah merajuk pada wajah manis suho_

_"aku benci kalian!" teriak suho lagi_

_"kami juga mencintaimu!" teriak keenam pria di sebrang sana yang menghasilkan tawa puas suho_

_"lima menit. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih kerena ia baru saja bangun dan membutuhkan istirahat" dan setelahnya minseok dan luhan ditinggalkan sendiri oleh kelima temannya. _

_Mereka saling diam. Bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana._

_"bagaimana kabarmu?" dan kalimat itu keluar secara bersamaan. Menghasilkan tawa canggung keduanya_

_"ku rasa akulah yang harus bertanya seperti itu" tukas luhan cepat dan menghasilkan anggukan pada kepala minseok yang tentu saja tak luhan lihat_

_"kurasa kau benar" jawab minseok lirih_

_"jadi… bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya luhan lagi_

_"lebih baik, kurasa" jawab minseok ragu_

_"kurasa?" tanya luhan menggantung dan menghasilkan hela nafas dari minseok_

_"aku baik-baik saja lu. Aku merasa sedikit pusing tapi kurasa itu hal yang wajar. Aku terluka pada kepalaku dan aku sudah tertidur selama empat hari jika kau lupa"_

_"ya. Aku tahu." Jawab luhan penuh sesal_

_"apa-apaan nada suaramu itu?" sungut minseok tak suka dan menghasilkan helaan nafas berat dari luhan_

_"kurasa aku harus menjagamu lebih baik lagi lain kali" dan minseok menegang mendengar kaliamat itu. Lain kali? Mungkinkah mereka akan kembali tinggal bersama? Binar ceria pada wajah minseok akan membuat luhan menerjangnya andai saja pria itu melihat wajah minseok saat ini._

_"lain kali?" Tanya minseok dengan tak sabar_

_"ya. Lain kali. Kuharap kau tak jera tinggal bersama ku"_

_"tidak. Aku tidak jera" jawab minseok cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat sehingga membuatnya merona dan menghasilkan deheman canggung dari luhan_

_"baguslah. Sampai jumpa besok. Selamat istirahat" kata luhan sebelum memutuskan sambunga telpon mereka_

_"aku merindukanmu" lirih keduanya ketika telpon itu telah terputus_

_._

_._

_._

_TBC lagi,.,,_

_Sebenernya pengen banget update kilat cs di grub ffnya udah nyampe chapter 13. Tapi oh tapi… aku mlh di amuk cs lama update yg di grub. Huks…_

_Sekian dulu deh curhat gaje ku. Buat yg udah review makasih banget n sorry gak bisa bls atu2. Ff ini kebelakanggnya klo di grub banyak yg maen tebak2. Gak tau deh klo di sini nanti bakal kaya digrub juga apa nggak. ^^ _

_Happy reading aja deh yak lo gitu ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

Mata itu menatap taman cantik di luar kamarnya dengan tatapan bosan. Sesekali ia mendesah kesal dan mengacak rambutnya gusar. Ia terkurung di ruangan ini baru satu hari dan ia sudah luar biasa bosan. Dan ia dilarang keluar dari ruangan ini selama perawatan. Ayolah… itu jelas siksaan baginya yang sangat tak suka ruang geraknya dibatasi.

"berapa kali lagi kau akan menghela nafas seperti orang tua?" suara itu membuat minseok membeku dan menoleh ragu ke arah pintu kamarnya dan so damn sexy… kapan pria itu tak nampak sexy di mata minseok.

Luhan berdiri sembari bersandar santai pada bingkai pintu kamarnya dengan senyum kecil di bibir merah pria itu. Senyum pertama yang luhan berikan untuknya. Dan sekarang ia bagai remaja yang sedang mengalami jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Perutnya bagai dipenuhi jutaan kupu-kupu dan nafasnya tercekat melihat kesempurnaan luhan. Pria itu nampak menawan dan santai dengan kemeja hitam pas badan dan jeans yang juga berwarna hitam. Nampak luar biasa tampan dan menggoda. Rambutnya baru saja di warnai menjadi sewarna platinum dan nampak tertata rapi dan bergaya dengan bantuan gel rambut.

Oh sialan, ini tidak baik untuk jantung minseok. Terlebih lagi kerlingan menggoda yang baru saja luhan berikan untuknya itu. Sepertinya pria itu berniat membunuhnya dengan pesona luar biasa luhan. Dengan pelan di aturnya nafasnya dan mengerjap pelan sembari mengatur ekspresinya. Tawa renyah luhan membuatnya kembali tercekat dan membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang.

"aku tahu aku menawan tapi kau tak harus kehilangan kata-kata seperti itukan" goda luhan sembari mengedip genit ke arah minseok yang seketika merona malu

'sialan… memalukan sekali kau kim minseok..' desis minseok pelan dan menatap luhan dengan ekspresi kesalnya

"wah… rasa percaya dirimu makin menggila ya rusa!" ketus minseok sembari mengalihkan tatapannya dari luhan yang sudah menegakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan bagai predator ganas yang lues.

Minseok menelan ludah kelu ketika otot-otot bisep itu mengencang ketika luhan bersedekap sembari mengamatinya dengan kilau menggoda pada mata sekelam malam itu. Terkutuklah xi luhan dengan segala pesonanya.

"I'm" jawab luhan cuek dan melangkah mendekati minseok yang nampak mendengus kesal. Luhan dan kepercayaan diri tingkat dewanya.

"kapan kau datang?" Tanya minseok penasaran dan melirik ruang kosong di belakang luhan, memastikan keberadaan orang lain dan hasilnya nihil

"baru saja dan mereka langsung menyuruhku menemuimu" jawab luhan sembari mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di samping minseok sedangkan minseok hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon

Seketika suasana canggung merebak. Mereka hanya saling curi pandang layaknya bocah yang baru bertemu dan merasakan virus merah jambu yang terkenal itu. Minseok bahkan nampak bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya dan menghasilkan kernyit heran pada dahi luhan

"kau kenapa?" Tanya luhan pelan dan tetap saja membuat minseok terlonjak pelan dan tertawa canggung

"apa?kenapa?"

"kau kenapa?" dan minseok malah menatap luhan dengan ekspresi bingung yang membuat luhan menahan tangannya agar tidak dengan lancang mencubit pipi minseok gemas."kenapa bergerak tak nyaman seperti itu? Kau ambeyen?" goda luhan jahil dan menghasilkan cebik menggemaskan pada bibir mungil minseok

"kau dan sikap mengesalkanmu" rutuk minseok kesal dan menendang pelan kaki luhan yang menghasilkan tawa kecil luhan. Oh… sepertinya suasana canggung itu telah hilang

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"sudah lebih baik dan mereka tetap mengurungku layaknya pesakitan" gerutu minseok layaknya anak kecil yang dilarang bermain di luar rumah. Oh, ia memang dilarang keluar istana jika kalian lupa

"kurasa kau memang masih membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup jika dilihat dari luka yang kau dapat" ujar luhan sembari menatap kepala minseok yang masih diperban walaupun perbannya sudah tak setebal 5 hari yang lalu

"kau sama saja dengan mereka…" rajuk minseok manja, ia bahkan merengek pada luhan. Hei… itu nada manja pertama yang minseok berikan pada luhan dan sukses membuat luhan membeku sejenak sebelum ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak mengangkat dan memeluk minseok ke atas pangkuannya

"dan kau keras kepala seperti biasa" balas luhan acuh yang membuat minseok kembali memasang wajah merajuknya.

Wah… sepertinya ini kemajuan yang besar teman. Dan wajah merajuk minseok jelas tak baik buat luhan. Oh… jangan wajah dan ekspresi itu… lihat saja luhan mulai gelisah dan memegang tengkuknya gugup. Ternyata luhan tak kebal dengan wajah merajuk minseok.

"Lu…." Uh… oh… kau akan mati kehabisan darah tuan rusa,,,

Luhan meneguk ludahnya gugup dan mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari minseok yang seketika cemberut dan kembali memanggil luhan manja. Kakinya bahkan menendang-nendang kaki luhan yang ada di sampingnya pelan untuk menarik perhatian pria itu.

"oh Tuhan… apa baobei..?" ups… luhan… jangan panggilan sayang itu… karena sekarang luhan membeku dan minseok merona dengan salah tingkah.

"kau… kau… barusan memanggilku apa?" Tanya minseok gugup dan seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ketika luhan menatapnya. Uh… lihat wajah menggemaskan minseok yang memerah itu. Seketika rasa gugup luhan menghilang dan digantikan dengan seringai jahilnya. Oh… mari menggoda minseok teman.

"baobei minseok… aku memanggilmu baobei" jawab luhan yakin dan tersenyum tampan pada minseok yang kembali menatapnya ragu

"kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanya minseok pelan

"hanya ingin saja. Atau kau mau ku panggil sayang?" goda luhan dengan seringai jahil di bibir menggodanya. Membuat minseok tercekat dan mengipasi wajahnya yang menghangat. Waw… reaksi yang sangat tak terduga sehingga secara reflex luhan mengacak surai minseok gemas dan berhati-hati akan perbannya.

"aku lebih suka yang pertama…"lirih minseok pelan dan tak berhasil luhan tangkap melalui pendengarannya

"kau bilang apa?" Tanya luhan penasaran

"bukan apa-apa" jawab minseok ketus. Ia kesal terus digoda oleh luhan

"wah… kau merajuk"

"dan apa masalahnya denganmu?" delik minseok galak dan menghasilkan tawa dari luhan. Menggoda minseok itu sangat menyenangkan, terlebih lagi jika minseok sudah merona merah dan nampak malu-malu.

"jadi… apa yang kau katakan tadi?" kejar luhan tak sabar dan menghasilkan helaan nafas frustasi dari minseok

"dasar pemaksa"

"yayayay. Dan…?"

"akubilangkalauakulebihsukakaumemanggilkubaobei" jawab minseok cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas dan membuat luhan memasang ekspresi konyolnya sehingga minseok tertawa heboh

"wajah mu aneh lu"

Baru saja luhan akan membalas minseok tiba-tiba dua orang pria menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar minseok

"Seoki… akhirnya kau sadar juga" pekik salah satunya dan memeluk minseok dengan pelukan kingkong yang luar biasa erat sehingg minseok kesulitan bernafas dan menepuk punggung si pemeluk berkali-kali

"kau membuatnya tak bisa bernafas sayang" pria yang satunya lagi menarik si pemeluk menjauh dan mengizinkan minseok menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak

"kau mau membunuhku ya hoya!" bentak minseok kesal dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan dan batuk-batuk kecil sehingga luhan meringis pelan melihatnya

"oh ma'af. Aku terlalu senang" jawab hoya dengan senyum canggungnya dan melirik luhan yang nampak duduk tenang dengan mata membola,"kau pangeran XOXO planetkan?" teriak hoya heboh dan menghasilkan kernyit terganggu pada luhan. Suaranya luar biasa keras dan menyakiti pendengaran mengingatkan luhan pada baekhyun yang hobi sekali berteriak

"ah.. ya. Luhan kenalkan. Ini dongwoo dan si berisik itu hoya. Mereka juga sahabatku" minseok mengenalkan keduanya,"dan mereka juga sepasang kekasih" tambah minseok dengan seringai jahil di pada bibirnya

"oh… mulut manismu" dengus dongwoo dan di balas tawa kecil minseok

Dan tiba-tiba sekelompok pria kembali memasuki kamar minseok dengan teriakan dan pekikan tak suka dari sejumlah pria yang nampak terganggu dengan candaan pria-pria tampan yang berada di kelaompok ini.

"oh waw… pertemuan besar-besaran sepertinya" ujar suho sembari menepis tangan-tangan jahil kris dari rambutnya dan lay yang tersenyum manis melihat wajah merajuk suho

"hoya…!" pekik baekhyun heboh dan berlari ke arah hoya yang merentangkan tangannya ke arah baekhyun yang segera melompat ke dalam pelukan hoya

"kapan kalian datang?" Tanya kyungsoo yang nampak bersedekap kesal ke arah keduanya yang saling lirik gugup. Membuat kyungsoo marah jelas pilihan terakhir mereka. Jangan remehkan tubuh mungil dan wajah innocennya jika kau tak mau mati muda

"baru saja dan kami langsung kesini"

"hoya memang curang. Yang ada diotaknya hanya seokie dan sokie." Protes tao yang menudingkan telunjuknya pada hoya yang tertawa kecil

"diamlah. Kalian berisik. Minseok masih sakit jika kalian lupa" potong sehun datar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang minseok dan ditindih oleh chen dengan semangat sehingga sehun tersedak kuat

"kau berat bebek" dan teriakan sehun mengisi ruangan itu karena chen mencubitinya dengan berutal

"coba katakan lagi kalau aku berat" desis chen berbahaya dan dengan cepat sehun menggulingkannya pada kasur

"jangan coba-coba ya bebek. Kai lakukan sesuatu pada bebek ini"

"itu urusanmu" jawab kai acuh dan melangkah ke arah suho sembari memeluknya dari belakang

"wah…wah.. kalian datang dan semuanya kacau" rutuk minseok dan menghasilkan tawa dari semuanya.

Seketika ruangan itu begitu ramai dan hangat akan canda dan tawa para penghuninya. Minseok bahkan tak lagi nampak bosan dan mengeluh. Senyum samar terbentuk pada bibir luhan dan makin melebar ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan mata minseok. Saling melempar senyum dan saling lirik di suatu waktu. Wah… tinggal tunggu waktu saja dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih jelas nantinya. Atau justru akan datang masalah baru karena tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap kedekatan mereka dengan tatapan tak suka dan terganggu.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir minseok mendapat perawatan dan perbannya baru saja di buka. Lukanya sudah kering dan tinggal menghilangkan bekasnya. Beruntung mereka memiliki obat khusus untuk menghilangkan bekas luka dengan cepat. Sekelompok pria itu lagi-lagi berkumpul di kamar minseok ditambah dongwoo dan hoya, minus luhan dan kelima sahabatnya.

"hah… akhirnya… aku nyaris mati bosan terus-terusan di kamar" pekik minseok senang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada setumpuk bantal besarnya.

"bosan katamu?" goda tao dengan cepat

"aku memang bosan tao. Apa enaknya terkurung di kamarku sendiri" sahut minseok cepat

"yeah… sampai luhan menjenguk atau menghubungimu. Maka tak akan ada kata bosan bagimu." Goda chen telak dan membuat minseok tersedak ludahnya sendiri

"oh shut up!" sergah minseok dengan wajar memerah dan menghasilkan kernyit bingung dari dongwoo dan hoya

"sebenarnya apa hubungan minseok dan pangeran XOXO planet itu?" Tanya dongwoo penasaran

"tak ada" jawab minseok cepat dan menghasilkan kernyit tak percaya dari hoya dan dongwoo

"belum.. dan akan" goda baekhyun dengan senyum genitnya yang menghasilkan erangan kesal dari minseok

"jangan dengarkan mereka"

"justru kalian harus dengarkan kami. Minseok kita sedang jadi orang munafik" cetus kyungsoo pelan dan santai

"enak saja"

"sangkal saja terus. Awas saja kalau ada yang salah tingkah jika luhan berkunjung" suho ikut-ikutan menggoda kakaknya yang sekarang nampak memerah parah dan menghasilkan tawa dari mereka semua ditambah hoya dan dongwoo.

"sejak kapan kalian dekat?" Tanya hoya semangat dan menyenggol bahu minseok pelan dan menghasilkan erangan putus asa minseok

"kami tidak dekat hoya. Kami hanya teman" sangkal minseok dengan wajah merona

"ya… teman yang sudah tinggal serumah dan saling rindu jika berjauhan" serobot baekhyun tak sabar dan di amini oleh yang lainnya

"apa!. Kalian tinggal bersama?!" teriak dongwoo tak percaya dan menatap minseok tajam

"uh… yah.. begitulah kira-kira" jawab minseok gugup. Jarang sekali dongwoo menatapnya setajam itu

"kapan? Kenapa?"

"kau berlebihan chagi" rutuk hoya kesal dengan reaksi berlebihan dongwoo yang nampak mengacuhkannya dan masih menatap minseok tajam

"semenjak apartemenku rusak parah dan sampai penyerangan kemarin itu terjadi" jawab minseok takut-takut

"kenapa tidak tinggal denganku saja dan malah tinggal dengan orang asing" sergah dongwoo tak suka

"karena ibu yang memutuskannya dan luhan bukan orang asing"

"oh… jadi luhan sekarang bukan orang asing" sindir dongwoo dengan wajah keras dan membuat suasana menjadi tak nyaman

"kau kenapa sih. Itukan keputusan bibi. Kau seperti pria yang mengetahui kekasihnya berselingkuh" rutuk hoya kesal. Siapa yang tak kesal jika kekasihmu justru nampak marah dengan kedekatan sahabatnya dengan pria lain

"kita tak mengenalnya chagi. Aku hanya khawatir dan lihat akibatnya. Kepalanya bocor dan ia tak sadarkan diri selama empat hari"

"itu seratus persen tak disengaja dan tak terprediksi woo. Jangan sakartik begitu. Lagian ibu kita berteman dengan bibi henry. Bahkan kita juga dekat dengannya" suho menengahi dan menenangkan dongwoo yang masih nampak kesal

"yah… semoga saja tak terjadi hal seperti ini lagi" desah dongwoo keras sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi di dekat ranjang minseok.

"aku janji tak akan terjadi lagi" suara dari pintu kamar minseok itu membuat mereka semua mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah sipendatang baru dan itu luhan.

Pria itu nampak tegang dan kaku kerena perkataan dongwoo yang tak sengaja ia dengar. Minseok memucat melihat ekspresi keras luhan dan sebersit rasa tak enak menghampirinya. Luhan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"sejak kapan kau di sana?" Tanya dongwoo tak bersahabat

"sejak kau mulai meneriakinya karena tinggal denganku" jawab luhan tenang

"dasar tukang curi dengar" rutuk dongwoo sengit dan menatap luhan seakan pria itu akan menelan luhan bulat-bulat

"sudah cukup !. Ada apa dengamu !. Kenapa kau semarah itu minseok tinggal dengan luhan. Luhan bisa menjaganya dan berhentilah menggerutu. Aku tak suka itu !" teriak hoya kesal dan beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya menuju dongwoo yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar

"hoya. Kurasa kau tak perlu ikut-ikutan marah sepertinya. Kau tahu sendiri minseok itu sudah bagai adik bagi dongwoo" kyungsoo berusaha menengahi pasangan yang nampak bersitegang itu

"kupikir juga begitu. Tapi sikapnya tadi justru membuatku ragu. Apa kau juga akan semarah itu jika aku tinggal dengan pria lain?!" Tanya hoya galak dan berkacak pinggang di depan dongwoo

"aku akan membunuh pria itu" desis dongwoo berbahaya dan membuat hoya mengerjap pelan dan perlahan tapi pasti senyumnya mengembang,"aku mencintaimu chagi !" pekik hoya senang dan mengecup bibir dongwoo cepat

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat pertunjukan aneh di depannya itu. Tadi hoya nampak murka dan sekarang layaknya puppy manja. Uluran tangan minseok lah yang membuat luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menghampiri minseok dengan cepat sembari meraih tangan yang terulur itu. Mengacuhkan sekelompok pria yang napak sibuk dengan diri mereka seolah tidak sedang bersitegang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"acuhkan saja mereka. Mereka memang seperti itu" kata minseok pelan ketika luhan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang minseok. Secara otomatis minseok menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang pada luhan yang berada di sampingnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"sangat baik. Apa lagi perban sialan itu sudah di lepas" jawab minseok cepat dan menyentuh kepalanya pelan

"kau juga terlihat lebih baik tanpa perban itu" kata luhan dan dibalas anggukan penuh semangat oleh minseok

"dengan siapa kau kesini?"

"mama" jawab luhan pelan sembari memainkan jemari minseok yang berada dalam genggamannya. Kegiatan sederhana yang terjadi begitu saja dan nampak luar biasa natural seolah-olah mereka biasa melakukannya

"lalu dimana bibi heechul?" Tanya minseok bingung. Biasanya ibu luhan selalu heboh ingin bertemu dengannya jika berkunjung ke planetnya

"sedang mengobrol dengan orang tuamu. Papaku juga ikut kesini" ujar luhan pelan dan mengecup jemari minseok lembut sehingga menghasilkan semburat merah jambu pada wajah minseok

"whoa… lihat itu.. mereka mengacuhkan kita dan sibuk bermesraan" suara menggoda milik suho menyentak mereka kembali pada dunia sekitar mereka dan membuat mereka salah tingkah. Minseok bahkan menarik pelan jemarinya dari genggaman luhan tapi luhan menahan tangan minseok sehingga genggaman itu tak dapat minseok lepaskan

"kalau kau iri bilang saja jones" tukas luhan jahil dan menghasilkan dengus tak suka dari suho

"wah… hebat sekali kau calon kakak ipar. Ku kudeta kau nanti" ancam suho dengan wajah angkuhnya

"aku juga akan mengudetamu agar tak dekat-dekat dengan sahabatku" balas luhan cuek dan mengendikan bahunya pelan

"kau curang!" teriak suho kesal

"kau yang memulai"

Minseok tertawa kecil melihat interaksi luhan dan adiknya itu. Mereka nampak akrab dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"aku suka dengan mu man" dongwoo tertawa pelan dan menghasilkan seringai menyebalkan pada bibir luhan

"aku memang mudah untuk di sukai" jawab luhan angkuh

"sombong sekali bung!" sergah minseok sembari menepuk pelan bahu luhan dan dihadiahi tawa renyah luhan

"kalau begitu aku titip dia padamu" dongwoo menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda minseok yang cemberut di samping luhan.

"aku bukan barang dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" protes minseok dengan wajah kesal

"terakhir kalinya kau menjaga dirimu sendiri kau tak sadar selama empat hari" luhan melirik minseok melalui sudut matanya dan menghasilkan erangan frustasi dari minseok

"terserah kalian. Aku memang bayi yang harus di jaga. Sekarang kalian puas?!"

"puas sekali" jawab semuanya bersamaan dan membuat minseok membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu luhan sembari menggerutu tak terima

Sepertinya minseok sudah tak canggung lagi berdekatan dengan luhan. Bahkan simungil tanpa ragu bersikap manja pada luhan. Kemajuan yang sangat pesat dan menguntungkan bagi luhan.

.

.

.

Suara geraman dan umpatan membahana di ruangan luas dengan perabot mewah dan mahal yang bagi siapa saja melihatnya agan meneguk ludah ngeri dengan nominal angkanya. Seorang pria paruh baya itu nampak murka dan kesal. Tangannya membanting vas mahal berbahan Kristal dengan kuat pada lantai. Ruangan itu nampak hancur lebur dengan pecahan kaca di mana-mana. Mata pria itu menyorot tajam sebingkai foto keluarga bahagia di depannya.

"kuhancurkan keluargamu itu kim joongwon. Perlahan-lahan dan dengan menyakitkan" geramnya menyeramkan dan melempar foto itu dengan gelas winenya sehingga menghasilkan bercak merah pada dinding dan foto yang sekarang jatuh kelantai lalu pecah.

"kenapa anak itu sulit sekali di dapatkan." Umpatnya lagi dan menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan kesal

"karena kau luar biasa serakah ayah" suara sang anak membuat tubuh sang ayah menegang dan memelototi anaknya dengan murka

"kau sendiri munafik nak. Berlagak menjadi sahabatnya padahal kau mencintainya" bentak sang ayah marah

"setidaknya aku melakukannya dengan perlahan dan tak membuang-buang tenaga sepertimu" ejek sang anak dari kegelapan dan tertawa puas melihat ayahnya emosi

"kau menyedihkan nak. Hanya menatapnya tapi tak dapat memilikinya" hina sang ayah dangan senyum mengejek yang membuat anaknya menggeram tak suka

"setidaknya bukan aku yang mendapat paket mayat menjijikan orang kepercayaanmu dan juga surat ancaman pangeran XOXO planet."

"kau menantangku bocah!" bentak youngmin kalap

"tidak yah. Hanya sedih melihat musuhmu yang bertambah dan sialnya dari pangeran planet terkuat di antariksa. Aku berdo'a untuk kesalamatanmu yah" ujar sang anak dingin dan berlalu dari ruangan sang ayah

"dasar anak kurang ajar!" maki sang ayah yang hanya di anggapnya angin lalu oleh sang pemuda

"kau bodo ayah. Kenapa menggunakan cara kasar kalau cara halus lebih efektif" gumam sang anak dengan senyum mengerikannya

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

buat yang nanya emaknya minseok itu siapa emaknya minseok itu ryewook say...

henry itu awalnya aku jadiin emaknya luhan dan setelah aku pikir-pikir heechul yg sinis n uhukganasuhuk lebih cocok jadi emaknya luhan jadi deh aku ganti n ternyata henrrynya masih ada yg belum ke edit.

buat yg udah review makasih reviewnya dan sorry gak bisa bales satu2. ^^

.

.

.

.

Jemari itu mengetik cepat pada layar datar i-phone mungil di tangannya dan sedetik kemudian ia menghapus lagi kalimat yang telah tersusun rapi pada benda mungil itu. Wajahnya nampak ragu dan sesekali ia akan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar.

Sedangkan seseorang yang berada di sampingnya nampak memperhatikan kegiatan pria itu dengan wajah penasaran. Tumben sekali pria itu nampak tak yakin dan gusar seperti saat ini. Helaan nafas kuat pria pemegang i-phone itu kembali terdengar dan membuat minseok, sipemerhati mendengus jengah melihatnya.

"sebanarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya minseok akhirnya, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi bosan dan terganggu. Siapa yang tak terganggu jika adiknya itu masuk ke kamarnya setengah jam yang lalu dan hanya sibuk menatap atau bahkan memelototi benda persegi di tangan putih sang adik

"ia tak memberiku kabar?" rengek sang adik sembari menatap minseok dengan ekspresi luar biasa menyedihkan yang membuat minseok menggigit bagian dalam pipinya agar tak tertawa heboh melihat wajah menggelikan sang adik

"kenapa bukan kau saja yang menghubunginya?"

"aku bingung harus mengatakan apa padanya" desah suho putus asa dan menghasilkan kernyit dalam pada dahi minseok

Sejak kapan adiknya kehilangan topik pembicaraan pada seseorang dan orang itu justru orang yang luar biasa ramah seperti lay. Biasanya adiknya itu akan berkicau layaknya burung beo yang kotak suaranya jebol dan tak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Apa seorang lay benar-benar berhasil menarik perhatian adik manisnya yang sekarang nampak berguling-guling tak jelas di ranjangnya. Membuat minseok gemas dan meletakkan buku bacaannya dan mendekati ranjangnya.

Tangannya menepuk pelan punggung sang adik dan membuat suho segera mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan minseok yang mentapanya dengan tatapan meneduhkan sehingg membuat rasa gusarnya sedikit berkurang.

"bergeserlah. Aku juga mau naik" kata minseok pelan dan segera menaikkan tubuhnya pada ranjang besarnya. Setalah merasa mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman ia melirik sang adik yang kembali menatap i-phonenya gusar

"menurutmu dia sedang apa sekarang?" Tanya suho pada minseok yang tersenyum kecil ke arah suho. Ditepuknya pelan ranjangnya, mengisyaratkan pada suho untuk duduk di sampingnya dan segera di turuti oleh suho dengan semangat

"luhan bilang mereka sedang sibuk mengurus pembukuan bulanan kerajaan dan beberapa kerjasama penting dengan sejumlah planet. Lay bekerja dibagian keuangan dan juga pemerintahan" jawab minseok sembari membelai kepala suho yang sekarang berada dipangkuannya. Adiknya ini memang manja

"aku iri denganmu" suho menatap minseok dari arah bawah dan mendesah lagi ketika senyum kakaknya nampak lebar dan bahagia. Bukannya ia tak suka dengan kedekatan kakaknya dan luhan sekarang.

Minseok berhak mendapatkannya setelah sekian tahun berharap dapat dekat dengan pangeran tampan rebutan banyak orang itu. Luhan pria yang baik dan juga menyayangi kakaknya dengan tulus. Bahkan suho yakin pria itu rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi sang kakak.

"kenapa kau harus iri. Lay juga perhatian denganmu" jawab minseok yakin dan mendapatkan gelengan pelan dari suho

"dia tak peduli denganku. Kurasa aku yang terlalu semangat mendekatinya. Ia bahkan tak akan mengirimiku kabar jika aku tak menghubunginya duluan" keluh suho lelah dan membenamkan kepalanya pada perut rata minseok.

"hei calon raja, kau seperti tidak tahu kesibukan petinggi kerajaan saja" tukas minseok cepat dan menyentil kening suho pelan

"aku membencimu karena membuatku menjadi seorang pewaris kak" sungut suho kesal dan menghasilkan tawa dari minseok

Ia juga lumayan kaget saat sang ayah mengatakan jika kedudukannya sebagai pangeran mahkota akan digantikan oleh sang adik. Ia tak keberatan dan justru sangat mendukung keputusan ayahnya itu. Ia tak berminat dengan urusan pemerintahan dan adiknya jelas lebih berbakat untuk memerintah dibandingkan dirinya.

"hei… apa-apaan itu." Protes minseok tak terima dan tertawa kecil saat suho menggerutu diperutnya

"wah… ada apa ini. Kenapa calon raja kita menjadi semanja itu" suara lembut seorang wanita membuat minseok dan suho segera menatap ke arah pintu kamar minseok. Ibu mereka yang cantik dan anggun nampak berdiri di sana dengan senyum penuh keibuannya.

"ibu" ujar mereka bersamaan dan segera turun dari ranjang untuk menghampiri ibu mereka yang melambaikan jemari-jemari lentiknya agar anak-anaknya tetap ditempat.

"ibu hanya bingung kenapa dua anak ibu tak nampak dimanapun dan ternyata sang calon raja sedang bermanja-manja dengan kakaknya" goda ryewook jahil dan menghasilkan cebik kesal dari suho dan tawa kecil dari minseok

"ibu tidak bersama ayah?" Tanya minseok bingung karena biasanya ayahnya itu tak akan meninggalkan ibunya sendirian

"ia sedang sibuk dengan utusan XOXO planet. Membahas kerja sama militer mereka" jawab sang ibu sembari mendudukan dirinya pada ranjang minseok yang langsung membuatnya diapait oleh kedua anaknya.

"siapa?" Tanya suho penasaran dan menghasilkan tawa lembut ryewook

"pangeranmu" goda ryewook nakal dan menghasilkan protes oleh suho dan tawa menggoda dari minseok

.

.

.

"kau sudah menemukan masalahnya?" Tanya kris tak sabar karena sedari tadi pria manis dan mungil di depannya ini hanya menatapnya dengan wajah sumringah dan mata berbinar layaknya bintang di langit. Bintang ya kris..?

"itu masalah gampang. Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?" jawab baekhyun cuek sembari mengendikan bahunya santai dan kembali menatap kris dengan tatapan memuja yang mulai nampak mengganggu bagi kris.

"kau begitu cepat selesaikan karena aku masih ada urusan lain." Gerutu kris tak sabar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi tak berlengan pada lab EXO planet itu. Mengacuhkan wajah cemberut baekhyun dan menatap tabnya dengan wajah malas.

"kau tak ada ramah-ramahnya kris" gerutu baekhyun kesal dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping kris dan meraih benda yang menjadi sebab musabab kris menemuinya

"kau berharap apa dariku baek?" Tanya kris cuek dan masih sibuk dengan tabnya

"sedikit perhatian darimu. Kau bisa perhatian sedikit dengan kukan?"

"memangnya kau siapa ku sehingga aku harus memerhatikanmu?" jawab kris dingin dan melirik baekhyun sejenak lalu mendesah lelah melihat gurat sakit pada mata cantik baekhyun

"kau benar. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu" baekhyun berkata lirih dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Pria itu menyambar jam tangan multi fungsi kris cepat dan menghampiri seorang teknisi di salah satu ruangan pada lab itu.

Kris mendesah lelah dan mengacak surai pirangnya gusar. Ia membuat anak orang sakit hati lagi sepertinya. Dan orang itu malah justru baekhyun yang lumayan menarik perhatiannya. Kombinasi aneh jika ia memang bersatu dengan baekhyun. Ia yang sedikit bicara dan baekhyun yang luar biasa berisik dan centil. Hubungan yang akan terasa aneh di mata siapapun yang melihatnya dan kris juga merasakan hal yang sama sehingga ia enggan memberi baekhyun harapan. Ia takut membuat pria cerewet itu justru tak nyaman dengan sifat diamnya.

"jangan terlalu difikirkan. Nanti juga ia akan biasa lagi. baekhyun memang seperti itu" hoya tersenyum menenangkan dan berlalu dari hadapan kris. Meninggalkan kris dengan perasaan gamang dan bersalah saat melihat baekhyun menghindarinya dan menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan yang kris tak tahu apa.

.

.

.

Pria berkulit tan itu menatap penuh minat rumah kaca yang nampak cantik dengan bereneka tanaman yang bahkan ia tak tahu apa namanya. Matanya berbinar layaknya anak kecil melihat aneka warna yang memenuhi rumah kaca besar itu. Ia bahkan melihat satu jenis tanaman yang sangat mirip dengan mawar cantik yang luhan jaga dengan penuh perhatian di kamar istana luhan. Kepalanya menjulur berulang-ulang untuk melihat tanaman lain yang letaknya lebih jauh dari jangkauan pengelihatannya. Secara tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu dan berjengit kaget saat merasakan sengatan listrik ringan pada tangannya.

"apa-apaan. Yang benar saja mereka mengalirinya dengan listrik" gerutu kai kesal sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang mati rasa karena sengatan listrik statis itu. Kakinya bahkan menendang pelan kaca tebal di depannya itu dan mengumpat lebih keras saat tubuhnya terduduk lemas karena sengatan listrik yang lebih besar.

"mengapa mereka seprotektif itu sih. Membuat kesal saja" sungut kai sembari mengaduh pelan. Untung-untung rambutnya tidak ikut berdiri dengan tubuh menghitam seperti filem-filem yang suka chanyeol dan sehun tonton. Bisa-bisa ia makin di ejek oleh kedua setan XOXO planet itu karena kulitnya makin menggelap. Tawa pelan di dekatnya lah yang akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian kai dari benda tembus pandang di depannya dan melupakan gerutuannya sejenak.

"kau terlihat bodoh dan makin bodoh karena marah-marah tak jelas seperti itu" sang pendatang baru menatap kai dengan tatapan menghina yang tak susah-susah di tutupi oleh si pendatang baru

"oh diamlah kotak tv" ketus kai galak, tak terima dikata-katai bodoh walaupun memang seperti itulah kenyataannya tadi

"terserahlah. Menyingkir dari sana" tanggap chen cuek dan menendang pelan kai yang tergeletak dengan tak elitnya pada lantai

Chen menyentuh pelan ruang kosong di depannya da memunculkan hologram dengan sejumlah deret angka dan huruf beserta panel-panel lainnya yang membuat kai makin menganga. Yang benar saja. Yang di depan mereka itu hanya rumah kaca dengan sejumlah tanaman sajakan. Mengapa pengamanannya sampai separah itu. Chen melirik kai yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan alis terangkat tinggi dan mendesah pelan saat kai masih saja menampilkan wajah bodohnya yang menggelikan itu.

"sampai kapan kau akan menunjukan wajah menyedihkanmu itu hitam?" chen mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kai yang tergagap dan memundurkan wajahnya dengan gugup. Sialan pria di depannya ini.

"menyingkir dari hadapanku. Wajahmu itu mengganggu sekali' hardik kai dengan wajah kesal, berusaha menutupi wajah gugupnya kerana tindakan tiba-tiba chen tadi.

"kau mau ikut aku masuk atau menjadi satpam di luar sini?"

Kai mengerjap pelan dan menganga ketika melihat pintu kaca itu telah terbuka dan mengeluarkan aroma semerbak yang memabukkan.

"kapan ia membukanya?" lirih kai pelan dan membuat chen mendengus pelan

"tadi saat kau terdiam dengan wajah bodohmu. Cepat bangun jika kau mau ikut masuk sebelum pintunya tertutup secara otomatis" ujar chen lagi dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kai yang tergagap dan meraih tangan chen cepat. Mencegah pria itu meninggalkannya sendirian di depan bangunan menakjubkan di depannya

Dan lagi-lagi kai menganga melihat tanaman-tanaman menakjubkan di depannya. Ia bahkan baru kali ini melihat tanaman yang beraneka jenis dan bentuk itu. Di XOXO planet hanya ada tanaman-tanaman semak, pohon dan beberapa jenis bunga yang umum ada di semua planet. Sedangkan ruang besar di depannya ini menampung segala keindahan yang baru pertama ia lihat, hakan ada beberapa tanaman aneh yang menarik minatnya.

"ini hebat" desah kai puas dan meninggalkan chen sendirian dengan segala jenis alat membingungkan di dekat pria itu.

"hati-hati dengan tanaman tertentu"

"chen… ini apa..?" Tanya kai penasaran. Matanya menelisik penuh minat tanaman aneh sejenis kantung semar tapi yang ini memiliki gigi-gigi yang tajam dengan warna tumbuhan yang luar biasa cantik. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh tanaman itu tapi pekikan chen yang melarangnya menyentuh bunga itu membuat tangannya terhenti di dekat tanaman aneh itu

"jauhkan tanganmu sebelum tanaman itu menggigitmu atau kau akan…"

Bruk…

Bunyi tubuh ambruk kai membuat chen mendengus pelan dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"pingsan. Bodohnya makhluk tuhan satu ini" rutuk chen pelan dan mendesah pasrah akan rasa ingin tahu kai yang melebihi bocah tk.

"Merepotkan saja" sungut chen jengkel dan menarik kaki kai keluar dari rumah kaca itu. Terlalu malas untuk memapah tubuh tak sadarkan diri kai dan ia tak mau membuang-buang tenaga untuk memapah kai. Poor kai karena harus bertemu chen bukan suho atau tao yang tak tegaan.

.

.

.

Hoya yang melihat pemandangan aneh di depannya mengernyit bingung dan bergegas mendekati chen yang nampak menggerutu dan menarik tubuh seorang pria yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"chen, siapa itu?" Tanya hoya penasaran dan terkesiap pelan saat melihat wajah terlelap kai yang posisi tubuhnya nampak menggantung tak normal dengan sebelah kaki terangkat dengan tak elitnya. Matanya menatapa chen dengan mata membeliak ngeri,"dia akan membunuhmu chen" ujar hoya ngeri dan hanya di tanggapi chen dengan kendikan bahu

"kau dari mana?"

"lab dan aku muak berada di sana. Baekhyun menyebar virus merah jambu dengan pria kelewat tinggi tapi tonggos itu" rutuk hoya kesal sembari menghentakkan kakiknya pelan dan ditanggapi tawa kecil chen

"acuhkan saja. Dan sekarang kau akan kemana?"

"mencari dongwoo. Aku belum bertemu dengannya seharian ini"

"ia ada di ruang pertemuan. Membicarakan kerjasama dengan pihak XOXO planet."

"baiklah. Terima kasih infonya chen" dan chen hanya melambaikan tangannya pelan sembari kembali menarik tubuh kai menyusuri lorong istana menuju area rumah sakit yang terletak di ujung istana. Kai… begitu kau sadar kau akan mendapati bajumu bolong karena terlalu lama di tarik oleh chen menyusuri lorong-lorong EXO planet.

.

.

.

"ck, meleset lagi" gerutuan itu terus berulang di ucapkan oleh pria tinggi dengan lingkaran gelap samar pada bagian matanya. Tangannya bahkan mulai pegal tapi ia belum juga berhasil membidik sasarannya dengan tepat.

"sekali ini saja. Kalau masih meleset juga aku akan menyerah" ujarnya pelan dan putus asa.

Dengan pelan diangkatnya pistol semi otomatis yang dari tadi di pegangnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. Matanya menyorot tajam pada objek bidikannya dan mulai bersiap untuk menembak.

"posisi kakimu salah. Lebarkan sedikit jarak keduanya. Punggungmu terlalu kaku." Interupsi datar itu membuat tao menurunkan pistolnya dan menatap pendatang baru itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

"kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Tanya tao galak dan menatap sehun sinis.

Dari sekian banyak teman luhan hanya sehun yang menggangu bagi tao. Ia benci wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi dari pria di depannya yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedingin es. Sehun dan luhan itu tidak berbeda jauh. Bedanya luhan akan menjadi hangat dan luar biasa ramah jika berada di sekitar minseok. Tapi pria yang harus tao akui tampan yang satu ruangan dengannya saat ini bahkan nyaris tak pernah tersenyum dan sangat irit bicara. Kau tak akan bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria sedingin es itu jika si pria tidak mengatakannya dengan gamblang. Salahkan saja wajahnya yang kelewat datar dan tak berekspresi itu. Tao ingin sekali mengacak-acak wajah tampan itu agar sedikit saja menampakkan emosinya sehingga tao tak perlu menebak-nebak apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan dan rasakan.

"aku hanya berkeliling dan aku mendengar gerutuanmu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang membuatmu kesal" whoa… kalimat terpanjang yang pernah tao dengar dan membuat tao terpaku sejenak

'kau sudah melihatnyakan. Silahkan keluar" usir tao tak suka dan kembali menghadap ke arah bidikannya

Helaan nafas pelan dari sehun membuat tao kembali melirik pria itu dengan ujung matanya dan membeku saat pria datar itu mendekatinya dan meraih tangannya sembari mengatur posisi tubuhnya dengan cepat dan efesien. Memeluk tao dari belakan dengan mantap dan menarik punggung tao merapat pada dada bidangnya. Seketika indra-indra penciuman tao dipenuhi aroma jantan sehun. Wangi parfum sehun membuatnya kesulitan berfikir dan merespon ucapan sehun. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup dan menahan nafasnya saat pria itu berbisik pelan pada telinganya yang sensitif

"lihat ke depan. Pastikan bidikanmu sudah tepat. Lemaskan punggungmu. Jika kau sekaku ini justru akan mencederai punggungmu. Ok. Tembak" interuksi sehun pelan dekat telinga tao dan menarik pelatuk pistol tao dengan jemari mereka.

Sentakan pelan mengguncang tubuh mereka ketika selongsong peluru melesat keluar dan menerjang sasaran dengan tepat. Mata tao membola dan tertawa senang

"yay… tepat sasaran!" pekik tao heboh dan memeluk sehun dengan cepat. Membuat pria albino itu menegang kaku dan tertawa gugup di sela pelukan erat tao yang meloncat-loncat kesenangan. Dengan ragu sehun membalas pelukan tao dan medesah pelan saat merasakan kenyamanan dari pelukan tao dan rasa hangat yang menguar dari tubuh tao yang terasa pas dalam pelukannya. Senyum kecil nampak terbentuk pada bibir sehun. Membuat wajah tampan itu nampak makin tampan. Andai saja tao melihatnya, maka dapat dipastikan tao akan terpaku melihat senyum yang luar bisa menawan itu

"ekhem… permisi… ada yang lihat dongwoo?" suara hoya menginterupsi keduanya dengan senyum menyebalkan dibibir merahnya.

Kalimat tanya itu membuat keduanya menjauh dengan cepat dan menggaruk tengkuk mereka salah tingkah. Apa kalian tidak salah?. Sehun si wajah datar itu salah tingkah?

"kalian menggemaskan sekali" goda hoya dengan tawa kecilnya sembari mengedip genit ke arah keduanya yang memerah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki lalu berlalu dari sana seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika keduanya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Ia kebetulan lewat dan mengintip kedalam pada saat tao memeluk sehun dan tiba-tiba ia ingin menggoda keduanya. Benar-benar teman yang jahil dan meninggalkan dua pemuda yang nampak luar biasa salah tingkah dan bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

.

.

.

"berhenti mengikutiku dobi" bentak kyungsoo kesal karena sedari tadi ada pria kelewat tinggi yang terus mengikutinya dengan cengiran lebar yang menakutkan

"aku tak mau"

"kau menggangu" hardik kyungsoo lagi dan mendekati chanyeol dengan wajah kesal. Menghasilkan wajah bingung pada wajah tampan chanyeol,"apa maumu?" Tanya kyungsoo akhirnya, ia lelah main kucing-kucingan dengan chanyeol

"kau!" jawab cahnyeol cepat dan menghasilkan erangan skeptic dari kyungsoo

"seriuslah sedikit yeol"

"aku serius. Kau pikir kenapa aku terus mengikutimu dan terus berusaha menarik perhatianmu jika aku tak tertarik denganmu" tegas chanyeol dengan wajah meyakinkan yang membuat kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata,"aku benar-benar menyukaimu kungsoo." Chanyeol kembali bersuara dan menyentuh wajah bingung kyungsoo dengan tangan besarnya. Menimang wajah manis kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengecup cepat bibir merah yang sekarang menganga lebar karena kelakuan seenaknya chanyeol tersebut

"mati saja kau park dobi sialan!" teriak kyungsoo kesal dan memukuli tubuh chanyeol dengan berutal. Kakinya bahkan menendang tulang kering chanyeol berulang-ulang tanpa mengindahkan teriakan sakit dari chanyeol yang berusaha menghindari amukannya.

"kekerasan dalam rumah tangga!" suara tak percaya itu menghentikan kegiatan menyiksa chanyeol yang kyungsoo lakukan dan mendelik kesal pada hoya yang nampak geleng-geleng kepal melihat tindakan kekerasan yang ada di depan matanya.

"jangan kasar-kasar dengan suamimu soo" kata hoya cuek seolah dua orang di depannya itu memang sepasang suami istri yang sedang bertengkar karena sang suami ketahuan selingkuh oleh sang istri. Dengan tanpa dosa ia berlalu dari hadapan keduanya yang menganga lebar mendengar perkatan hoya yang seolah menampar mereka dengan telak. Enak saja suami istri menikah saja tak pernah.

"teman mu gila baby soo" ujar chanyeol pelan

"kau benar…" jawab kyungsoo cepat dan melotot horror saat sadar dengan kata di depan namanya yang chanyeol tambahkan saat pria itu mengata-ngatai hoya gila"ku bunuh kau park chanyeol karena berani memanggilku baby!" teriak kyungsoo kalap dan kembali menyiksa chanyeol dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Poor chanyeol

.

.

.

Suho bersandar pada pilar besar yang menyangga langit-langit di atasnya dengan gelisah dan menggerak-gerakan kakinya secara tidak beraturan. Sesekali matanya menatap pintu besar di ujung lorong dengan tatapan tak sabar. Berharap pintu itu akan segera terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sangat ingin ia lihat saat ini walaupun hanya sejenak. Dihelanya nafas pelan dan mendesah lega saat pintu besar itu akhirnya terbuka. Membuat beberapa petinggi kerajaannya berhamburan keluar dengan wajah cerah, sepertinya pembicaraan kerja sama itu menycapai kata sepakat.

Dengan sabar di tunggunya sosok itu kelur dan tersenyum lebar saat di lihatnya lay keluar bersama dengan dongwoo sembari mengobrol santai. Membahas hasil petemuan tadi mungkin. Siapa yang peduli. Yang jelas suho tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan lay.

"lay!" panggil suho semangat dan tersenyum manis saat yang di panggil menatapnya dari sebrang sana.

Lay membalas senyumnya dan mengobrol lagi sejenak dengan dongwoo sebelum berpamitan untuk menghampiri suho yang sekarang mulai melambai pelan ke arahnya. Lay menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan teduhnya sehingga membuat suho sedikit salah tingkah. Ada semburat merah tipis pada wajah putih suho dan itu tak luput dari perhatian lay. Senyum manis lay membuat suho makin salah tingkah dan kehilangan kata-kata. Padahal tadi ia sangat tak sabar untuk bertemu pujaan hatinya ini.

"kanapa kau menungguku disini?" lay akhirnya buka suara karena sepertinya pria di depannya itu tak akan bersuara sebelum ia bertanya

"kau tak suka aku menunggu mu?" Tanya suho dengan suara tercekat

"bukan… bukan itu maksutku. Kaukan bisa menungguku di tempat yang lebih hangat dan mengirim pesan padaku agar aku yang menemuimu." Jawab lay cepat, takut membuat calon raja di depannya ini salah paham dan sakit hati

"aku tidak kepikiran. Begitu ibuku bilang kau ada di sini yang ada dipikiranku hanya menemuimu" cetus suho cepat dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat ia sadar ia mengatakan hal memalukan pada lay.

"bodoh.. kenapa kau mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu… bagai mana jika ia menganggapmu murahan" rutuk suho pelan dan menghasilkan tawa terhibur dari lay yang nampak asik memerhatikan ekspresi suho yang terus berubah-ubah dalam waktu yang singkat. Sepertinya lay tak akan pernah bosan memerhatikan pria di depannya ini.

"kau menggemaskan suho" tukas lay dengan senyum di wajah tampannya yang seketika menghasilkan rona merah yang menyebar dengan cepat pada wajah suho. Well… ternyata suho salah prediksi. Lay tak secuek perkiraannya.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap benda persegi yang ditinggalkan adiknya di kamarnya karena terlalu terburu-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan berniat menemui sang pujaan hati. Tangannya meraih benda itu dan nampak menimbang-nimbang harus menemui suho dan menyerahkan benda itu sekarang atau nanti saja.

"ku serahkan sekarang sajalah. Lagian rapatnya pasti masih lama dan memakan waktu yang tak sebentar. Mereka pasti belum bertemu" monolog minseok sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan dan meraih jaketnya cepat. Jaga-jaga jika suhu mulai mendingin

Langkahnya nampak santai dan ringan ketika ia menyusuri lorong-lorong istana yang nampak sunyi dan lengang. Hanya nampak para prajurit kerajaan yang berjaga dan beberapa pelayan yang ia temui. Matanya memindai sekitarnya dengan semangat. Sudah lumayan lama ia tak kembali ke istananya sehingga ia merasakan sentakan rindu ketika melewati tempat-tempat tertentu yang penuh kenangan.

Sesekali ia akan tertawa kecil ketika kenangan lucu menghampiri ingatannya dan mendesah penuh rindu pada masa-masa kecilnya yang penuh tawa. Walaupun ada juga kejadian mengerikan tapi ia tak pernah mau mengingat masa-masa itu. Mata bulat dengan single eyelid itu menangkap siluet langsing adiknya dan berniat mendekat andai saja seseorang tak menarik tangannya dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan hangat yang menenangkan.

Ia kenal aroma parfum yang memasuki penciumannya. Ia juga bahkan hapal dengan hangat dan dada bidang yang sekarang menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Tanpa ragu tangannya terangkat dan membalas pelukan posesif itu dengan pelukan eratnya. Hidungnya menghirup aroma menenangkan itu dengan rakus dan mendesah puas saat rasa nyaman menghampirinya saat pelukan mereka makin erat.

"aku merindukanmu" nada lega dan puas itu membuatnya tersenyum dalam pelukan luhan. Ya, Yang memeluknya saat ini memang luhan

"kau berlebihan tuan rusa" minseok tertawa pelan begitu telinganya menangkap gerutuan luhan yang mengatakan bahwa minseok itu sangat tidak peka

"kau benar-benar membanting harga diriku baobei" rutuk luhan kesal dan membuat minseok mendengus geli.

Dengan enggan di lepaskannya pelukan luhan pada tubuhnya dan menatap pria tampan di depannya dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. Bibirnya tersenyum manis dan berdecak pelan melihat wajah merajuk luhan.

"kau nampak menggelikan lu dengan wajah merajukmu itu" ejek minseok dengan seringai kecil pada bibirnya

"tapi kau mencintaiku" potong luhan dengan percaya diri dan menghasilkan erangan samar pada tenggorokan minseok

"kau luar biasa percaya diri tuan" dengus minseok kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan luhan jika saja pria itu tak menahan tangannya

"jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kau mau mengganggu mereka?" kepala luhan mengendik pelan ke arah suho dan lay yang nampak asik mengobrol dan tertawa kecil di sela obrolan mereka

"aku hanya mau menyerahkan handphonenya" minseok tak terima dikatakan pengganggu oleh luhan

"ayolah minseok. Kau bisa memberikannya nanti. Kau mau mereka kembali canggung. Kau di sini saja denganku." Tegas luhan keras kepala dan menarik minseok merapat pada tubuhnya.

"cari saja temanmu yang lain" sergah minseok galak, masih kesal karena luhan mengatainya pengganggu.

Luhan mengerang pelan melihat wajah merajuk minseok dan mendesah pasrah saat minseok enggan menatapnya.

"ok, kau bukan pengganggu. Aku hanya tak mau kau tinggal sendirian. Kita sangat jarang bertemu. Jadi apa salahnya kau menemaniku. Aku jugakan jarang berkunjung ke sini" luhan meraih tangan minseok pelan dan membuat minseok menatapnya dengan mata menelisik. Memastikan jika pria tampan jelmaan Adonis di depannya itu tidak sedang menggoda dan menjahilinya dengan sikap iseng luhan.

Akhirnya wajah minseok melunak dan mengangguk pelan pada luhan. Membuat pria itu tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan minseok pelan menuju ruang tamu kerajaan.

"lihat. Mereka mesra sekali" suara pelan itu membuat luhan dan minseok berhenti melangkah dan menatap asal suara.

Hoya nampak bergelayut manja pada lengan kiri dongwoo yang menatap mereka dengan alis terangkat tinggi. Menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh minat sebelum seringai menyebalkannya mendominasi wajah pria tersebut.

"kau benar sekali sayang. Kemajuan yang sangat pesat" goda dongwoo dengan wajah menyebalkannya. Membuat minseok merona dan luhan berdehem canggung

Biasanya ia yang menggoda dan semenjak ia dekat dengan minseok justru ialah yang sekarang menjadi objek godaan orang-orang sekitarnya. Pria tampan itu menyentuh tengkuknya gugup dan melirik minseok yang juga sama gugupnya dengannya.

"kau tahu. Tadi aku melihat kris dan baekhyun dilab. Lalu aku melihat chen yang menggeret kai" ujar hoya polos sembari mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tenganya semangat sekan sedang menghitung apa saja yang telah ia lihat. Ucapan hoya itu menghasilkan kesiap dan mata membelalak tiga pria di depannya,"aku juga melihat sehun dan tao yang berpelukan di ruang latihan tembak," lanjutnya ceria tanpa memerhatikan tiga orang yang menganga lebar mendengar perkataannya. Jari manisnya ikut terancung menambah jumlah kejadian yang ia lihat

"lalu aku melihat kekerasan rumah tangga yang dilakukan oleh kyungsoo pada chanyeol. Suho yang nampak salah tingkah di depan lay dan sekarang minseok dan luhan yang sedang berpegangan tangan." Pekik hoya semangat dan menatap dongwoo dengan wajah berbinar, mengacuhkan mulut dongwo yang menganga makin lebar dan bertepuk tangan pelan. Seakan ia telah memutuskan sesuatu,"ayo kita juga semesra luhan dan minseok" ujarnya santai dan menarik dongwoo menjauh dari pasangan Xiuhan yang nyaris menjatuhkan rahang mereka ketika mendengar penuturan hoya.

"dia polos atau pura-pura polos" gumam luhan ngeri dan di jawab minseok dengan gelengan pelan

"kita harus berhati-hati dengannya jika tidak mau mendapat masalah kedepannya. Mulutnya berbahaya" ujar minseok ngeri dan menarik luhan berlalu dari tempat itu. Manjauh dari hoya sejauh yang mereka bisa.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Suara roda yang bergesekan dengan lantai memenuhi seluruh koridor istana EXO planet dengan suara pelan dan teratur yang menenangkan. Sedangkan pria yang menarik koper besar dengan warna abu-abu gelap itu nampak ceria dan tersenyum lebar layaknya baru saja mendapatkan lotre dengan digit angka tak terhingga. Jika tidak karena menjaga image mungkin ia akan berlari di sepanjang lorong layaknya bocah tk dan tak peduli dengan koper berat yang sekarang tergenggam pada jemari mungilnya.

Mata besarnya makin berbinar ketika ia menangkap siluet tegap seorang pria luar biasa tampan yang berdiri dengan senyum hangat di dekat pintu ruang pribadi sang ayah. Senyum yang sudah sedari tadi ia umbar seketika melebar dan tangannya melambai kecil ke arah luhan yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan penuh percaya diri dan arogansi alamiah yang memang dimiliki nyaris seluruh penghuni XOXO planet.

"bagaimana harimu?" Tanya luhan begitu mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan, dengan cepat luhan mengambil alih koper minseok dari tangan si mungil dan menggiring minseok memasuki ruang kerja ayah minseok.

"baik. Bahkan tak pernah sebaik ini" jawab minseok riang dan membuat luhan tertawa pelan sembari mengacak surai hitam minseok sayang

"ekhem… ada kami di sini" suara terganggu baekhyun membuat minseok terkesiap pelan dan menatap bingung sejumlah pria yang berada di ruangan itu.

Mata bulatnya makin membola ketika melihat ibunya dan kedua orang tua luhan ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Serta merta minseok menatap luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan ekspresi bingung dan minta penjelasan. Tapi tanggapan luhan hanya wajah datar menyebalkan dan juga penuh teka-teki yang membuatnya mendadak merasakan firasat yang tak enak. Terlebih lagi ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan lima koper besar lainnya yang terkumpul di tengah-tengah ruangan pribadi sang ayah

"halo sayang. Apa kabarmu?" sapa heechul luar biasa ramah, ekhem… diam-diam nyonya Lu ini berharap minseok lah yang akan menjadi pasangan anaknya kelak

"baik bibi" jawab minseok cepat dan membungkuk hormat kepada kedua orang tua luhan. Tahu etika eoh…

"bibi harap kali ini luhan dapat menjagamu dengan baik. Begitu juga dengan pria-pria di sana itu yang sama tidak bergunanya dengan luhan" kata heechul angkuh dan memelototi keenam pria tampan kita dengan tatapan maut yang membuat mereka menelan ludah kelu.

Sementara ayah ibu minseok tertawa pelan melihat wajah-wajah pucat itu. Hangeng yang melihat kelakuan istrinya hanya geleng-geleng pelan. Heechul memang jenis wanita yang akan sangat protektif jika sudah menyukai sesuatu dan yang luar biasa disukai heechul sejak pertama kali melihatnya adalah minseok. Pria mungil yang sekarang nampak canggung dan menatap luhan dengan wajah bingung.

"kau berlebihan kak" joongwon, ayah minseok menyeringai setan ke arah heechul yang balas menatap pria tampan itu dengan senyum sadisnya

"hohoho. Mengebiri mereka mungkin pilihan terbaik jika calon menantuku itu kembali mendapatkan luka. Jangankan luka. Tergores sedikit saja siap-siap kehilangan masa depan kalian" desis heechul berbahaya dan mengerling ganas pada keenam pria yang secara otomatis melindungi area bawah mereka dengan kedua tangan besar mereka.

Menghasilkan tawa puas dari heechul dan joongwon yang tertawa setan dan decakan dari kedua pasangan gila itu. Sedangkan minseok dan teman-temannya meneguk ludah ngeri. Miris membayangkan nasib ke enam pria yang sekarang luar biasa pucat dan kehabisan darah mendengar ancaman ratu kegelapan yang mulai menunjukan taringnya. Bahkan minseok tak sempat blushing karena mendengar ancaman heechul. Masalah gampang untuk menjadi menantu heechul tapi yang terpenting masa depan luhan itu mempengaruhi masa depan minseok jadi degan polosnya minseok berkata kepada luhan

"jaga baik-baik asetmu lu. Aku tak mau punya suami impoten" krik…krik…krik…

"buahahahahahha" tawa menggelegar itu memenuhi ruang luas yang nampak penuh dengan sekelompok pria dan dua wanita itu. Sedangkan luhan sudah merona merah dari atas hingga bawah.

Minseok… sepertinya mulutmu itu sama berbahayanya dengan hoya. Luhan mengumpat pelan sebelum berdehem canggung dan menatap minseok galak. Tak menyangka bakal ikut-ikutan dipermalukan oleh perkataan polos minseok.

"mulut manismu itu seokie,,," rutuk luhan pelan dan hanya ditanggapi minseok dengan kerjapan polos yang membuat luhan gemas dan mengecup kening minseok sayang. Menghasilkan pekik heboh dari dua ibu dan lima orang uke yang tak siap dengan prilaku sepontan luhan itu

"nikahkan saja mereka sekarang juga!" pekik heechul heboh dan menggoyang-goyang tangan hangeng dengan semangat dan hanya ditanggapi dengan lengosan malas sang suami.

"aku juga mau di cium seperti itu" rengek suho menggemaskan dan membuat lay yang berada di sebrangnya tertawa pelan dan menghasilkan rona merah pada wajah suho

"hoh… anak-anakku sudah dewasa" celetuk joongwon jahil

"ayah…!" perotes kedua anaknya kesal dan di tanggapi joongwon dengan senyum yang luar biasa menyebalkan

"bisakah hal penting seperti menikah kita bicarakan lain kali saja?!. Ada hal penting lainnya yang harus kita bahas jika kau lupa" sela hangeng jengah. Bagaimana tak jengah jika pembicaraan penting mereka tertunda dan hanya membahas keinginan gila heechul dan sikap menyebalkan tak khas seorang raja milik joongwon

"oh, baiklah. Ku rasa kita memang harus membahasnya sekarang." Cetus joongwon setelah mengembalikan sikap berwibawanya yang sangat telat sekali menurut istri dan anak-anaknya. Lihat saja wajah malas ketiganya dan kerlingan bosan pada mata mereka.

"papa rasa kau sudah mengerti inti permasalahannya begitu juga dengan teman-teman mu itu lu?" hangeng melirik kelima pria yang sekarang tersenyum kecil ke arah hanggeng yang mengangguk puas melihat respon positif ke enam pria tampan tersebut."semalam kami mendapatkan kabar bahwa setatus minseok yang hanya menjadi satu-satunya target zero planet berubah menjadi minseok dan kelima asset penting EXO planet yaitu kalian berlima" hangeng mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada keenam pria yang menunjukan ekspresi datar mereka. Sepenuhnya sadar saat ini pasti akan terjadi. dan ekspresi santai mereka itu justru menghasilkan kernyit bingung dari ke enam pria tampan yang menatap mereka was-was.

Menunggu reaksi panic dan takut dari wajah ke enamnya yang justru akhirnya mendesah secara bersamaan. Minseok bahkan tersenyum seolah-olah berita itu hanya lelucon tak penting yang tak akan membuatnya merasa takut dan terintimidasi.

"kau tak takut?" luhan akhirnya kembali bersuara ketika keheningan canggung itu nampak semakin mengganggu.

"kenapa aku harus merasa takut. Jika kau lupa. Aku baru saja sembuh dari luka penyerangan bulan lalu." Minseok mengendikan bahunya pelan dan melirik teman-teman dan adiknya yang mengangguk secara bersamaan

"kami tahu kau sudah terbiasa dengan ke adaan yang tak menyenangkan ini nak. Tapi sebagai calon mertuamu bibi ingin kau di jaga dengan baik" heechul ikut ambil bagian dan sepertinya ibu satu ini benar-benar yakin jika luhan akan berjodoh dengan minseok yang sekarang nampak salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah parah. Sedangkan yang lain mengeluarkan suara batuk-batuk kecil yang mengganggu

"ku rasa kami tidak perlu sampai harus pergi mengungsi dari plaet kami sendiri bi. Kami memiliki sekelompok prajurit tangguh dan beberapa ratus bahkan ribuan droid haus darah jika bibi lupa" suho menatap ke empat orang dewasa itu bingung, merasa jika kali ini mereka mulai berlebihan dan over protektif.

"awalnya ayah juga berpikir begitu nak. Tapi kita akan lebih kerepotan jika kalian ada di planet ini. Bukannya ayah tidak mampu melindungi kalian. Tapi ayah juga berusaha melindungi planet kita dari kehancuran. Hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga jika mereka menyerang kesini agar kalian tetap aman dan dapat melanjutkan kehidupan di planet ini jika kami tak dapat bertahan. Dan kami mempercayakan keenam pria gagah ini untuk menjaga kalian. Terlebih lagi pihak musuh tak akan menyangka jika kalian berada dalam pengawasan XOXO planet" jongwoon menatap kedua anaknya dengan perasaan sayang yang meluap-luap dan membuat kedua anaknya tercekat mendengar perkataan sang ayah.

"paman. Kenapa paman berkata seperti itu!" pekik chen dengan wajah memucat, sama persis dengan kelima pria lainnya. Matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca. Tangannya mengepal erat menandakan ia sedikit emosi mendengar perkataan joongwon.

"pamanmu hanya mengantisipasi dan memikirkan akibat terburuknya jongdae. Dan kata bibi heechul, luhan dan teman-temannya memiliki planet mungil pribadi yang tak terdeteksi oleh orbit tata surya. Kami pikir itulah satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang bisa kita tempuh. Terlebih lagi ke enam pria ini bersedia menjaga kalian selama pengasingan ini terjadi." ryeowook menatap sendu keenamnya seakan mereka akan terpisah selamanya dan membuat tenggorokan minseok dan suho tercekat oleh tangis.

"kami berjanji akan menjaga mereka dengan baik paman, bibi" kris mengangguk singkat ke arah keempat orang dewasa yang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi puas di wajah ke empatnya yang saat ini tersenyum lembut khas orang tua kepada sejumlah pemuda di depan mereka.

"kami percaya kalian akan menjaga mereka dengan baik. Kami titip anak-anak nakal ini pada kalian. Tetap bersosialisasi dengan dunia luar agar pihak zero planet tidak curiga. Tapi tolong tetap waspada" jongwoon menatap ke enam pria yang menjadi harapannya itu dengan tatapan penuh terima kasihnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia juga sudah menganggap ke empat teman anaknya itu sebagai anaknya sendiri. Ikut menggendong mereka ketika mereka masih bayi dan tumbuh besar bersama dengan anak-anaknya

.

.

.

"berusaha melindungi mereka ya. Kau pikir dirimu sudah pintar Kim!" desis pria itu dengan wajah keras, tangannya mengepal kuat dengan nafas memburu

"mereka memang pintar ayah. Dan kau makin kalah langkah." Nada mengejek itu lagi-lagi membuat sang pria menatap anaknya dengan tatapan setajam belati. Mengapa anaknya ini selalu memprofokasinya

"kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini bocah!" youngmin menghardik pria muda di depannya dengan murka

"mengamati. Kau pikir siapa yang selama ini memberimu info keberadaannya." Jawaban bernada angkuh itu membuat youngmin mendengus keras. Bagaimanapun juga benar adanya apa yang baru saja anaknya itu katakan. Anaknya itulah sumber informasinya

"dan kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang. Kau tak takut mereka curiga"

"mereka tak akan pernah curiga ayah. Mereka itu jenius tapi juga bodoh. Terlebih lagi aku selalu ada dimanapun mereka berada"

"hanya orang gila sepertimulah yang mengkloning dirinya sendiri" sindiran tajam itu membuat sang anak tertawa dengan tawa psykopatnya

"setidaknya kegilaan ku ini membuat segalanya jadi lebih mudah"

"ya, kau benar nak. Kali ini kita harus mendapatkan mereka. Aku mulai muak dengan semua ini."

"pastikan saja kim minseok tetap hidup ayah. Aku menginginkannya untuk diriku sendiri. Peduli setan dengan yang lainnya."

Pria itu segera keluar dari ruangan sang ayah yang menatap anaknya itu dengan tatapan tajam dan menelisik. Seringai mengerikannya mulai terbentuk dan tawa mengerikannya mulai membahana memenuhi ruangan yang saat itu hanya dihuni olehnya.

"kau sama idiotnya dengan mereka nak. Kau pikir ayahmu ini peduli dengan keinginanmu. Aku bahkan tak peduli jika aku harus membumi hanguskan planet tersebut beserta seluruh penghuninya. Aku mulai muak dengan permainan kucing-kucingan ini" tawa menggelegarnya bahkan membuat burung yang bertengger di pohon seketika terbang menjauh dan enggan untuk kembali lagi

"aku sudah tak menginginkan mereka lagi nak. Yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah darah mereka. Kematian mereka semua. Bahkan jika perlu kumanpun tak akan ku biarkan hidup jika sudah berhubungan dengan keluarga kerajaan angkuh itu." Mata youngmin berkilat dengan penuh kekejian yang membuat setan di nerakapun menggigil takut melihatnya

.

.

.

Landasan udara kerajan EXO planet lumayan ramai saat itu. Beberapa orang tua berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan anak-anak mereka yang memang sementara waktu tak akan mereka lihat. Terasa berat melepas mereka, tetapi nyawa mereka jelas lebih penting dibandingkan perasaan enggan melepas mereka sementara waktu.

"hey panda. Jangan cengeng dan menyusahkan kakak-kakakmu itu selama di sana" pria tinggi dengan rambut merah menyala itu menggoda sang anak yang sekarang cemberut dengan wajah merajuknya. Membuat sang ibu gemas dan menyubit pipi sang anak

"diamlah mimi. Dia tak akan menyusahkan kakak-kakaknya. Dia sudah dewasa sekarang" bela sang istri yang membuat wajah merajuk tao seketika berbinar layaknya puppy

"dewasa apanya. Lihat ekspresinya itu."

"papa… aku sudah besar! (ikutin iklan sabun l*****Y)" pekik tao kesal dan menghasilkan tawa dari sejumlah orang tua yang berada di sana

"kau itu hanya badanmu saja yang besar tao" ejek baekhyun dengan jahil

"hus… jangan dengarkan baekhyun tao. Baekhyun memang suka asal bicara" sungmin, ibu baekhyun menyikut anaknya pelan ketika dilihatnya tao mulai merajuk

"sudah-sudah. Kalian berdua yang paling dewasa. Jaga adik kalian" joongwon menepuk pelan pundak kedua anaknya dan di angguki oleh minseok dan suho secara serempak

"chen, jangan terlalu ganas dan bertingkah manislah sedikit nak. Aku tak menyangka sifat bar-bar ayahmu akan menurun padamu. Dosa apa aku sehingga sikap buruknya yang menurun padamu bukan sifat baikku" oh… drama queen ala nyonya kim jungsoo membuat semua anak-anak itu memutar bola mata mereka malas.

"jangan berlebihan bu. Setidaknya aku belum membunuh anak orang" chen menjawab perkataan jungsoo dengan wajah lempeng minta di hajar yang membuat sang ibu menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan sang suami yang mendesah lelah dengan sikap berlebihan sang istri.

"kyungsoo sayang. Jaga kesehatanmu. Ayah dan ibu pasti baik-baik saja di sini. Ada hoya yang akan menjaga kami dengan baik. Ngomong-ngomong dimana kakakmu itu. Ibu belum melihatnya" hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah dan mendesah pelan ketika dilihatnya hoya turun dengan wajah sumringah dari jet pribadi keluarga kerajan XOXO planet

"ibu. Jetnya sangat keren. Aku mau satu yang seperti itu" ujar hoya sambil terlonjak senang

"kau baru saja mengganti jetmu dua minggu yang lalu jika kau lupa bocah" donghae mendelik galak ke arah hoya yang seketika bahunya terkulai lemah mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"tapi kenapa hanya mereka yang pergi. Kenapa aku tidak di ajak…" hoya kembali merengek dan menatap joongwon dengan mata kecewanya

"karena kau harus menjaga ibu dan ayah di sini kak. Siapa yang akan menjaga mereka jika kau juga ikut dengan kami" ujar kyungsoo ketika dilihatnya kakanya mulai merajuk

"ah.. kau benar soo. Aku akan menjaga mereka. Jadi kau juga harus memastikan jika kau akan tetap hidup sampai akhir" hoya menatap adiknya sendu dan memeluk kyungsoo dengan pelukan sayang seorang kakak.

"baiklah anak-anak. Saatnya naik ke pesawat. Dan kalian pria-pria tampan. Jaga mereka seperti menjaga keluarga dan nyawa kalian sendiri" titah hangeng tegas dan di jawab dengan anggukan pasti dari keenam pria yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati interaksi ke enam pria manis tersebut dengan keluarga mereka.

"hati-hati nak. Jaga diri kalian" bisik ryewook pelan ketika mereka berenam berpamitan dan memeluk ryewook sayang

"pasti bu. Jaga diri ibu" minseok berkata lirih dan luhan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, memberi kekuatan pada sosok rapuh yang sekarang menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan sayu dan penuh rasa sakit.

"kalian harus menjaga diri kalian dengan baik. Tetap kabari kami. Aku janji akan menjaga planet ini dengan baik. Dan langsung menghubungi kami jika kalian merasa pihak zero planet mulai mengetahui keberadaan kalian" dongwoo menatap ke enam sahabatnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh ke enamnya.

"aku titip sahabat-sahabatku pada kalian. Jangan segan-segan meminta bantuan kami jika kalian terdesak" dongwoo menepuk bahu luhan bersahabat dan di angguki luhan cepat. Bagai manapun juga pria yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya itu salah satu kapten pesawat tempur EXO planet

.

.

.

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan mendesah tak kalah pelannya ketika matanya menatap sendu sekelompok orang yang mulai mengecil dan menghilang dari tatapannya. Tangannya bahkan mengusap kaca pesawat saat matanya mendapati planetnya tak lagi terlihat. Ada getar tak nyaman pada hatinya seakan ia tak akan pernah lagi melihat mereka kelak.

Luhan yang melihat minseok nampak tak nyaman memutuskan menghampiri minseok dan di angguki oleh ke sepuluh orang penghuni jet pribadi itu dengan yakin. Dengan pelan digenggamnya jemari mungil minseok dan tersenyum menenangkan ketika matanya menangkap raut panic dan tak nyaman pada wajah dan mata cantik minseok. Pelan tapi pasti luhan membawa tubuh mungil minseok dalam pelukan hangatnya. Memastikan pada minseok bahwa pria mungil itu masih memiliki dirinya untuk bersandar dan bergantung.

"mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi kau harus tahu. Aku menyayangimu. Dan aku berjanji akan menjagamu sebaik mungkin. Bahkan nyawakupun akan ku berikan jika itu tetap membuatmu bernafas dan dapat tersenyum" lirih luhan di sela pelukannya. Perkataan luhan itu membuat minseok menegang dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah luhan dan mengerang pelan ketika di temukannya kejujuran yang ia harapkan. Melesakkan kepalanya makin dalam pada pelukan hangat luhan dan mendesah puas saat luhan merengkuhnya makin erat dan memberikan ketenangan yang sangat minseok butuhkan saat ini

"aku hanya takut lu. Takut tak pernah bisa melihat mereka lagi" minseok berkata dengan susah payah karena, demi Tuhan. Tenggorokannya tercekat oleh tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan

Ia bukannya takut akan kematian yang selalu membayang di depan matanya. Yang ia takutkan justru keselamatan orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika keadaan akan menjadi sekacau saat ini. Melibatkan sahabat-sahabatnya dan seluruh penghuni planetnya. Terlebih lagi sekarang luhan dan keluarganya ikut-ikutan terlibat. Minseok merasa keberadaannya hanya menjadi suatu masalah untuk orang-orang yang ia sayang. Ingin rasanya minseok menyerahkan diri saja dibandingkan melihat orang-orang tersebut terluka karenannya.

"kurasa sebaiknya aku menyerahkan diriku saja sehingga masalah ini tidak makin berlarut-larut" bisik minseok pelan dan membuat luhan mendesis tak suka dan merenggangkan pelukkan mereka. Menatap minseok dengan mata tajam dan emosi bergolak.

Memikirkan akan di jauhkan dari minseok dan tak akan bertemu lagi dengan minseok membuat luhan serasa ingin mati detik itu juga. Katakan saja ia berlebihan tapi memang itu yang akan terjadi dengannya jika hal mengerikan itu terjadi. berpisah selam empat hari dari minseok yang sedang tak sadarkan diri saja ia nyaris gila apa lagi selamanya tak melihat minseok. Ia akan menggila atau bahkan mungkin akan menjadi psykopat gila.

"aku tak akan membiarkan kau melakukan itu. Kau berniat mebunuhku seokie…?" melihat bias kecewa dan terluka pada mata luhan membuat minseok menggelang dengan cepat dan membelai lembut wajah tegang luhan

"aku hanya tak ingin menyusahkan kalian" tukas minseok cepat dan menatap kesepuluh orang yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi

"otak idiotmu sudah mulai terkontaminasi virus zero planet sepertinya.!" Hardik suho sarkastik dan meninggalkan kelompok kecil itu ke arah sofa nyaman yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil untuk di duduki.

"kau mau membuat semua pengorbanan orang tua kita sia-sia minseok?" kyungsoo menatap minseok miris sembari meremas-remas jemarinya gusar, membuat chanyeol menggapai jemari itu dengan jemari-jemari besar dan maskulinnya. Membuat kyungsoo terpaku sejenak dan membiarkan chanyeol menggenggam jemarinya.

"ku rasa kau butuh istirahat dan menjernihkan pikiranmu sayang" baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan kepada minseok yang sekarang menatap mereka dengan raut menyesal. Pria mungil itu nampak sama rapuhnya dengan minseok tapi berusaha memberikan rasa tenang pada minseok. Membuat kris yang melihatnya merasa tak berguna, ingin mendekat tapi juga enggan membuat pria mungil itu terbebani dengan keberadaannya

"kami menyayangi mu seperti saudara kami sendiri minseok. Kau terluka itu sama halnya dengan kami juga terluka. Jangan pernah berfikir jika kau membebani kami lagi" ujar chen acuh. Salah satu sifat dasarnya yang walaupun nampak menyebalkan justru membuat misneok sedikit tersenyum

"pokoknya kami menyayangimu dan berhenti berfikir negative. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama." Tao juga ikut-ikutan bersuara. Bayi panda itu mulai beranjak dewasa dan berusaha mencairkan Susana tegang yang ada.

"ma'af. Aku hanya panic dan aku juga menyayangi kalian" kata minseok lirih dan melangkah pelan ke arah suho yang nampak diam tak bersuara di sofa yang membelakangi mereka. Menyentuh bahu yang bergetar samar itu dengan sentuhan sayangnya sebagai seorang kakak dan mendudukan tubuhnya di samping suho yang seketika memeluknya dengan bahu terguncang hebat.

Menumpahkan semua beban sesak yang sedari tadi menghimpit dadanya ketika mendengar kata-kata sang kakak dan juga orang tuanya sebelum mereka terpisah seperti sekarang ini. Membuat ke enam pria tampan itu tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya ke enam pria yang akan mereka jaga ini amat kuat dan akan saling menjaga satu sama lain.

"mereka nampak manis ketika menangis seperti itu" bisik lay pada luhan yang terpaku melihat minseoknya menangis sembari berpelukan dengan suho

"minseokku lebih manis dari pada suho mu itu" tukas luhan menyebalkan dan menghasilkan tawa samar dari lay yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pasrah akan sikap menyebalkan luhan yang memang sudah menjadi bawaan luhan dari orok.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

Dua belas pasang mata itu saling lirik dengan berbagai ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Luhan menyeringai licik dan penuh tekat. Lay yang memasang wajah lempeng andalannya. Sehun yang juga memasang wajah datar sedingin es di Alaska yang bahkan berhasil membuat beberapa pria manis itu bergidik karena betapa dinginnya wajah pria tampan berkulit albino itu. Suho yang mengunyah bibir bawahnya ragu. Tao yang memasang wajah sama datarnya dengan sehun. Berusaha menyaingi wajah datar sehun sepertinya.

Minseok yang meringis di sela kegiatannya memerhatikan ekspresi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Chanyeol yang menatap kyungsoo dengan cengiran bodohnya dan di balas kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam yang jika di ibaratkan pisau akan membuat chanyeol mati dengan luka berdarah-darah. Baekhyun yang nampak gelisah karena kris terus menatapnya tajam seolah baekhyun baru saja mencuri boxer bergambar naga milik kris. Chen yang nampak cuek dan kai yang sibuk mengunyah permen karetnya bosan.

"jadi…" luhan menggantung kalimatnya dan berteriak kaget ketika kris tiba-tiba menarik kerah kemeja hitamnya menjauh dari kerumunan

"kau sekamar denganku mesum. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk sekamar dengan minseok karena aku yakin kau akan menghamilinya" kris menyeringai keji ke arah luhan yang meronta-ronta minta di lepas. Mata bulat khas anak rusanya menatap minseok dengan tatapan memohon yang lebih di acuhkan oleh minseok yang nampak merona mendengar kata-kata frontal yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh kris.

"seokie… baobei… tolong aku.." rengek luhan menggelikan dan menghilang pada sebuah pintu yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan

"kurasa aku cukup berbesar hati memiliki calon kakak ipar sekonyol itu" suho mendengus jengkel melihat tingkan koyol luhan dan menggeret kopernya memasuki sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya brediri di ikuti oleh tao yang mengekorinya layaknya anak ayam

"aku akan sekamar dengan sehun" kai menarik sehun ikut bersamanya menaiki lantai dua rumah mewah itu di ikuti kyungsoo dan baekhyun

"kalian bisa pakai kamar di lantai dua. Atau kalian ingin memiliki kamar sendiri-sendiri?" lay menawarkan solusi yang membuat minseok dan chen mengernyit bingung

"sebenarnya rumah ini memiliki selusin lebih kamar. Kau lihat sendirikan bangunan ini sangat luas dan memiliki dua tingkat bangunan. Dasar merekanya saja yang suka tidur dengan satu sama lain agar tidak bosan" chanyeol tersenyum ramah pada dua pria manis yang menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"dasar orang-orang aneh" umpat chen tanpa susah-susah memelankan suaranya. Peduli setan dua pria di depannya ini tersinggung

"ahahah. Mulut mu itu chen" minseok tertawa canggung, merasa tak enak hati dengan mulut kasar chen dan hanya ditanggapi dengan kendikan bahu oleh dua pria jangkung di depanya

"gunakan saja kamar di lantai dua. Dan jangan takut minseok. Kami bahkan punya mulut yang lebih berbisa dibanding temanmu ini." Lay tertawa pelan meninggalkan minseok dan kedua pria lainnya. pria itu bahkan menguap pelan sebelum memasuki kamar tepat di samping kamar luhan dan kris

"baiklah. Selamat beristirahat semuanya" chanyeol juga dengan cepat melesat naik ke lantai dua. Meninggalkan minseok dan chen yang terpaku di lantai dasar bangunan megah itu

"kita sekamar saja" putus minseok cepat ketika dilihatnya chen berniat menarik kopernya ke arah samping kamar tao dan suho. Tangan mungil minseok menggeret kupluk jaket chen ke arah tangga dan menghasilkan erangan kesal dari chen.

Kehidupan bersama di mulai. Kehidupan yang sebenarnya dan akan penuh dengan bahaya. Membuat mereka lebih menghargai keberadan satu dan yang lainnya. membuat mereka lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

.

.

.

Minseok melenguh tak nyaman dan mulai merasa gelisah dalam tidurnya. Mimpi buruknya kembali datang. Mimpi buruk tentang kejadian penculikannya saat ia berusia 8 tahun yang memakan korban orang yang sudah ia anggap ibunya sendiri. Bibi jaejong, ibu dari dongwoo. Mimpi mengerika dimana penculiknya itu menyiksa sang bibi di depan matanya tanpa ampun dan membuat bocah mungil yang seharusnya masih di jaga dari kejamnya dunia orang dewasa mendapatkan pukulan mental yang mengerikan. Menyaksikan orang yang ia sayang di siksa jelas bukan pemandangan yang seharusnya ia lihat.

Bibi cantiknya itu ditiduri secara bergilir, dipukul bahkan di cambuk di depan matanya. Wajah cantiknya dilukai dengan pisau tajam tanpa belas kasih dan membuat wajah cantik itu rusak parah dengan tubuh penuh luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan yang paling mengerikan adalah saat dimana bibinya di tembak di depan matanya secara berutal dan sadis. Bahkan serpihan pelurunya ada yang mengenai tubuh ringkih minseok yang hanya menatap kosong pemandangan mengerikan dimana bibinya itu masih berusaha tersenyum di hembusan nafasnya yang terakhir. Membuatnya berteriak histeris memanggil nama bibinya berkali-kali. Berharap apa yang ada di depan matanya itu hanya mimpi.

Ketika ia terbangun ia akan menemukan bibinya itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan pelukan sayang dan menenangkannya. Minseok ingat bibinya terus memohon untuk membebaskan minseok dan menyekapnya saja. Hingga akhirnya sang bibi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Lalu orang-orang jahat itu beralih melukainya. Menyksanya dengan mata tertutup dengan benda-benda yang bahkan minseok tak tahu apa. Meningggalkan trauma yang mengerikan dan tak terlupakan.

Tubuh mungil minseok bergerak makin gelisah dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi piamanya. Bibirnya bahkan merintih pelan penuh rasa sakit dan frustasi. Membuat luhan yang memasuki kamar minseok karena mendengar rintihan ketika ia ke luar kamarnya yang jelas kamar berbeda dengan kamar awalnya dengan kris. Ngomong-ngomong sekedar memeberi info. Luhan tak dapat tidur seranjang dengan orang lain, tapi herannya ia dapat tidur nyenyak jika orang yang ada di sampingnya itu minseok.

Mendengar minseok kembali merintih luhan bergegas mendekati ranjang minseok. Menatap tubuh basah minseok khawatir dan menyentak tubuh minseok kuat-kuat saat minseok mulai berteriak histeris dalam tidurnya. Setahunya minseok tak pernah bermimpi buruk selama mereka tinggal bersama dulu.

"minseok!. Minseok…!" panggil luhan panic tapi minseok belum juga bangun dan pria mungil itu mulai menangis histeris dalam tidurnya

"minseok, sayang. Baobei, bangun sayang." Saking paniknya luhan menyentak tubuh minseok sekuat tenaga dan membuat minseok membuka matanya dengan panic dan beringsut menjauh dari jangkauan luhan.

Berteriak histeris dan menggeleng panic ketika luhan mendekatinya. Tatapannya kosong dan hampa. Sepertinya mimpi buruk itu merupakan hal terkelam dalam hidup pria yang ia cintai itu. Membuat jantungnya serasa di remat dan membuatnya merasa tak berguna ketika sosok mungil itu meringkuk ketakutan di ujung ranjang dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Minseok meringkuk ketakutan bagaikan bola bulu dan terisak kuat. Membuat ulu hati luhan serasa ditinju dengan kuat dan menyakitkan melihat sosok rapuh itu.

"bibi…bibi,.. aku takut bi…" ujar minseok dengan suara bergetar akan tangis

Tak tahan lagi. luhan benar-benar tak tahan melihat orang yang dicintainya nampak semenyedihkan itu. Dengan nekat direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Berusaha memberikan rasa aman pada minseok yang justru memberontak dan berteriak panik. Membuat seluruh penghuni rumah terbangun dan segera berlari ke arah kamar minseok dan luhan sekarang berada. Minseok memang pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur sendiri setelah makan malam berakhir.

"lepaskan. Jangan sakiti aku. Bibi.. bangun bi. Jangan tinggalkan aku" teriak minseok histeris dan memberontak kuat dalam pelukan luhan yang berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran minseok.

"Sayang.. sadarlah sayang. Ini aku. Luhanmu." Luhan berbisik lirih. Hatinya sakit melihat minseok seperti ini

"lepaskan aku…!" minseok masih belum sadar juga dari bayangan mimpi buruknya

Melihat sang kakak kembali di hantui masa lalu membuat suho limbung tak bertenaga dan teman-temannya terisak pelan. Mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantui minseok setelah sekian lama menghilang. Luhan yang sudah tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa akhirnya dengan nekat mencium minseok. Melumat bibir bergetar itu dengan pelan dan lembut. Berusaha memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan pada sosok mungil yang perlahan menjadi tenang di sela lumatan-lumatan yang ia berikan pada bibir pucat minseok. Mengabaikan keberadaan orang lain yang terkesiap bahkan memekik kaget melihat kelakuan gilanya mencium minseok secara paksa ketika minseok sedang histeris.

Tangannya membelai wajah minseok lembut dan menimang wajah mungil itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Menyesap rasa manis yang diberikan oleh bibir mungil minseok dengan perlahan dan pasti. Bibirnya menyesap bibir bawah minseok dengan lembut dan menjilat pelan perpotongan bibir minseok. Membuat minseok mengerang pelan dan membuka bibirnya secara tidak sadar. Tidak mau membuang kesempatan yang ada luhan segera memasuki mulut minseok dengan lidahnya. Membelai lidah minseok dengan lidahnya dan mengajak simungil ambil bagian pada ciuman manis yang menenangkan minseok itu.

Sepertinya cara luhan ini berhasil menyadarkan minseok. Terbukti karena minseok mulai membalas ciumannya dengan sama bersemangatnya dan lidah mungil minseok juga membelai lidah luhan malu-malu. Tangan mungilnya bahkan sudah merambat naik kepada kepala luhan. Meremat surai platinum luhan dengan tak sabar dan mengerang pelan saat luhan menyesap bibirnya kuat-kuat sebelum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Mereka berdua bernafas dengan cepat dan memburu. Luhan menyentuh bibir bengkak minseok dengan ibu jarinya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi minseok. Mengecup dahi itu lembut dan penuh sayang sebelum menarik sosok mungil minseok dalam pelukannya. Mendesah lega saat minseok sudah kembali ke keadaan normalnya.

"ekhem.. kami ada di sini ngomong-ngomong" kris berdehem pelan dam membuat minseok menatap arah pintu dengan mata membola dan seketika wajahnya memerah layaknya tomat matang.

"mereka melihatnya lu" bisik minseok pelan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher luhan. Sudah seratus persen sadar dan luar biasa malu ketika sadar bahwa ia baru saja di cium oleh luhan dan ia membalas ciuman pria tampan itu di depan sejumlah penonton yang sekarang menatap mereka risih. Sedangkan luhan mendapati dirinya di rasuki hasrat menggila mendapati minseok yang berada dalam pelukannya dan menempel bagai anak kanguru yang bergantung pada induknya. Membuat luhan menegang sejenak dan segera mengendalikan dirinya. Nafasnya memburu dan memberat tanda hormone bejatnya mulai bangkit. Sialan. Selangkangannya berdenyut sakit minta pelampiasan.

"sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu?" sergah chen jengah dan bersandar malas pada kai yang ada di sampingnya. Ia masih mengantuk tapi matanya juga sempat meneteskan air mata saat melihat minseok histeris tadi. Kai bahkan ikut-ikutan menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala chen.

"pergilah penggangu" usir luhan kasar dengan suara beratnya tanpa susah-susah melirik ke arah sepuluh pria yang sekarang menatapnya jengkel.

"setidaknya kau bisa menenangkan kakakku. Terima kasih untuk itu rusa" tukas suho lega dan mengusap wajahnya dengan lemas. Menatap lay yang meremas pelan bahunya berusaha memberi ketenangan lebih pada suho yang sempat panic dan sejujurnya masih panic hingga saat ini.

"kita tinggalkan saja mereka. Kita semua butuh istirahat. Dan luhan, Jangan coba-coba cari kesempatan" ultimatum kris dengan tegas dan menatap luhan tajam walaupun pria itu tidak melihatnya. Tapi kris tahu luhan sadar jika kris sekarang sedang menatapnya tajam khas seorang ayah yang berusaha melindungi anaknya. Cih. Sepertinya minseok mendapat bodyguard dadakan lagi.

"yayayaya ayah" ejek luhan menyebalkan dan tersenyum mengejek ke arah kris yang menatapnya nyalang. Bersiap untuk mematahkan leher luhan yang nampak menyenangkan dalam pikiran psycopat kris

"sudahlah. Minseok butu istirahat. Selamat tidur sayang" kyungsoo mendorong semua pria itu keluar dari kamar minseok dan menutup pintu kamar itu pelan.

Setelah semua orang keluar minseok menatap luhan bingung dengan mata bulatnya yang membuat luhan mengerang frustasi. Bahaya luhan… siaga satu karena yang di bawah sana makin menegang dan minta pelampiasan. Dasar ereksi tak tahu diri dan yang punya tubuh lebih tak tahu diri lagi.

"kenapa kau bisa di kamarku dan… dan…" minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Luhan yang gemas melihat tingkah malu-malu minseok membelai bibir minseok lembut dan menghentikan minseok menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"jangan di gigit. Nanti luka" bisik luhan serak. Sialan. Dia benar-benar terangsang sekarang dan harus berusaha menekan hasrat menggilanya itu dengan kuat. Terlebih lagi mangsa yang empuk sudah ada di depannya saat ini.

"kenapa kau bisa dikamarku?" Tanya minseok lagi dengan nada lebih mendesak,"dan kenapa mereka juga berkumpul di kamarku?" minseok seketika teringat dengan teman-teman mereka yang tadi melihatnya dan luhan berciuman. Uh… seketika wajah minseok kembali memerah dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari tatapan tajam luhan yang membuatnya makin gugup dan salah tingkah. Belaian hati-hati luhan pada wajahnyalah yang membuat minseok kembali mentap luhan yang sekarang menatapnya dengan raut keras tak terbaca.

"kau mimpi buruk sayang" luhan akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan minseok dan membuat minseok seketika terkesiap pelan dan menatap luhan ngeri

"Aku histeris lagi ya?" tanyanya takut-takut dan makin terbelalak saat luhan mengangguk mengiyakan."oh tuhan.. kau pasti takut denganku sekarangkan?" minseok menatap luhan nanar dan membuat luhan sekali lagi merasa ditinju dengan kuat melihat ekspresi rapuh minseok

"atau kau justru jijik denganku?" minseok kembali bersuara karena luhan tak kunjung bersuara dan beringsut menjauh dari luhan yang nampak tegang dan mengerikan

"oh tuhan… hentikan pemikiran negativemu itu. Asal kau tahu saja seokie. Aku nyaris mati melihatmu histeris dan panic seperti tadi" ujar luhan penuh sesal dan menarik minseok masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Memastikan tubuh mungil itu tidak lagi ketakutan dan nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Minseok menggigit bibirnya pelan dan mendesah lega saat luhan makin memeluknya erat. Dengan cepat di balasnya pelukan luhan dan menghirup aroma luhan yang makin menenangkannya. Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa menit ke depan dan minseok mengernyit pelan saat mendengar nafas luhan yang memberat di dekat telinganya.

"shit!. Aku tak tahan lagi" umpat luhan kesal dan seketika mengangkat tubuh mungil minseok ke atas pangkuannya dan melumat bibir ganas minseok. Membuat minseok terkesiap kuat dan membelalak lebar ketika luhan menciumnya dengan tidak sabar.

Minseok mengerang pelan dari dasar tenggorokannya saat luhan mulai menjadikan ciumannya lebih lembut dan berhati-hati. Menyesap bibir atas dan bawah minseok secara bergantian dengan rakus. Tangannya bahkan mulai merambat naik dan memasuki baju minseok . membuat minseok mendesah dengan jemarinya meremas lengan luhan kuat mencari pegangan. Mata terpejam minseok terbelalak saat di rasakannya benda keras yang berada di bawah bokongnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan membuat luhan tertawa serak melihat wajah merah minseok.

Ia harus mengakhiri ini sekarang juga jika tidak mau mati muda karena meniduri minseok. Bagai manapun juga ancaman kris tadi tidak main-main. Pria itu bahkan tak akan segan-segan mengebiri luhan jika memang luhan kedapatan meniduri minseok ke esokan harinya. Jadi dengan berat hati luhan menurunkan minseok dari pangkuannya dan menidurkan minseok kembali pada kasurnya.

"waktunya istirahat seokie" minseok menatap bingung luhan dengan kejadian yang melanceng jauh dari pemikiran awalnya. Ia kira luhan akan menidurinya ternyata luhan bisa menahan hasrtanya. Membuat minseok tetawa kecil dan membuat luhan mengernyit heran

"baiklah. Selamat malam luhan" kata minseok pelan sebelum mengecup pipi luhan cepat dan menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut tebalnya. Membuat luhan terbelalak dan mengusap bekas ciuman misneok pelan dan akhirnya tertawa pelan.

"kau mulai nakal ya sekarang" ujar luhan geli dan minseok segera memunculkan setengan wajahnya dari bawah selimut. Menatap luhan innocent dan membuat luhan gemas. Tangannya menggusak sayang surai lembut minseok dan membuat minseok mengerang pelan.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya minseok bingung ketika di lihatnya luhan beranjak dari kasurnya

"mandi. Aku butuh mendinginkan diriku jika kau lupa" luhan menatap minseok dengan sedikit kesal sedangkan minseok menatap bagian bawah luhan dengan ragu dan segera menenggelamkan dirinya lagi ke dalam selimutnya ketika wajahnya kembali memerah parah

"tidurlah sebelum aku menyerangmu baobei" goda luhan jahil dan menghasilkan pekik protes minseok dari dalam selimut sehingga membuat luhan tertawa puas kerena berhasil menggoda minseok

Luhan memasuki kamar mandi kamar yang minseok tempati dengan wajah tersiksa dan mengerang frustasi melihat selangkangannya. Pengaruh minseok memang sangat berbahaya bagi tubuhnya. Sepertinya lagi-lagi ia harus mandi air dingin untuk meredakan hasratnya. Poor luhan dan hormone berlebihnya. Beruntung pria tampan itu masih dapat menahan hasratnya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Jika tidak maka dipastikan minseok akan berjalan mengangkang besok dan ia akan menjadi kenangan karena kris akan membunuhnya dan menjadikan luhan makanan piranha peliharaan pria jangkung itu.

.

.

.

"kau sudah tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang?" Tanya youngmin tak sabar pada pemuda yang tak lain tak bukan adalah anaknya tersebut

"sebentar lagi" jawab sang anak malas

"kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak seminggu yang lalu" bentak youngmin kesal, matanya memicing berbahaya

"sabarlah pak tua. Untung-untung aku mau membantu" sang anak menanggapi kemarahan sang ayah tenang. Tak takut sama sekali jika sang ayah akan membunuhnya

"tapi ini sudah seminggu bocah. Mengapa kau tak menyadap saja pesawat mereka sebelum mereka pergi" youngmin membentak pria muda di depannya murka

"jika kau lupa pak tua. Yang ada di sana saat ini adalah kloninganku dan kita tidak bisa mengandalkan dia untuk hal berbahaya seperti sekarang ini" habis sudah kesabaran sang anak melihat sikap arogan sang ayah

"itulah mengapa aku tak suka kau menempatkannya di sana dan bukan dirimu sendiri"

"enak sekali kau bicara. Kau hanya terima beres dan memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar saja tak bisa" sang anak ikut-ikutan membentak sang ayah dan berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan sang ayah

"baiklah. Kapan pastinya kita akan mengetahui keberadan ke enam pria itu?" youngmin berusaha menekan emosinya karena ia tak mau rencananya gagal jika anaknya itu menarik diri dari rencana mereka.

Ia termasuk beruntung karena anaknya itu akhirnya mau bekerja sama dengannya karena tak tahan melihat kedekatan minseok dan pangeran XOXO planet.

"akan aku usahakan secepatnya. Terlebih lagi tiga hari lagi mereka akan muncul di depan public meresmikan kerja sama antara kedua planet. Kau bisa memulainya dari sana"

"kau yakin aman?"

"aku akan berikan rute yang aman. Kau tinggal menjalankannya saja pak tua"

"kenapa kau sulit sekali menemukan keberadaan mereka?"

"karena tempat itu tak terdeteksi oleh radar dan tak terdaftar dalam galaksi. Orbitnyapun tak diketahui. Seperti ada pelindung tersendiri sehingga alat pelacak yang terdapat pada tubuh merekapun tak terdeteksi. Menyebalkan sekali!" rutuk pria muda itu kesal dan menggeram marah

"sudahlah. Lacak terus keberadaan mereka. Semoga saja tiga hari lagi kita bisa mendapatkan ke enamnya dan melenyapkan kedua orang tua pangeran menyebalkan itu" youngmin menyeringai keji dan di balas dengusan oleh sang anak

"pastikan saja kau tak menyentuhnya. Sedikit saja kau menyentuhnya kau akan mati ditanganku pak tua" ancam pria itu dengan penuh tekat dan sedikit membuat youngmin menegang penuh antisipasi.

"aku tak akan menyentuhnya" sergah youngmin tak sabar

Mendengar janji ayahnya sang anak segera keluar dari ruangan sang ayah. Meninggalkan sang ayah yang nampak murka dan siap meledak kapan saja. Benar-benar hubungan ayah dan anak yang buruk.

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

Luhan pov

Terbangun dengan seseorang yang kau cintai berada dalam pelukanmu sudah pasti salah satu anugrah terindah yang pernah kalian rasakan. Begitu juga denganku saat ini. Mendapati keberadaannya yang bergelung nyaman dalam pelukanku dan melihat wajah damainya yang sedang terlelap jelas suatu hal yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Dengan rakus ku puja dirinya yang nampak bak bayi yang terlelap dengan dengan wajah menawannya. Tanpa dapat ku cegah jari telunjukku menyusuri wajahnya di mulai dari dahinya yang tertutup poni acak-acakan yang membuatnya nampak lebih muda dan menggemaskan. Jari ku meluncur dengan cepat pada matanya yang terpejam dengan belaian selembut beledu. Mengecup puncak hidungnya dengan gemas dan membelai bibir merahnya yang nampak ranum dan minta dilumat hingga membengkak. Jemariku menelusuri wajah chubbynya yang nampak putih dan lembut. Kulit selembut sutranyalah yang sekarang bergesekan dengan telapak tanganku yang menangkup wajah manis dengan kesan kekanakannya.

Memerhatikannya ketika ia sedang terlelap sudah menjadi sejenis rutinitas wajib yang selalu akan ku lakukan setiap paginya. Bagai mimpi dapat memeluknya seperti saat ini dan dapat menikmati keindahan tuhan yang sangat aku puja, suatu keberuntungan yang hanya diriku yang mengalaminya. Erangan samar dari bibirnya membuatku menghentikan tangan-tangan nakalku yang napak asik menjamahi wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya yang perlahan membuka mata cantiknya.

Oh… ku rasa mati saat inipun aku rela. Lihat senyum menawannya itu. Matanya yang mengedip secara berkali-kali dalam rangka mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dengan gemas ku kecup bibir merahnya dan dibalasnya degan erangan terganggu dan mendorongku menjauh darinya.

"menyingkir dariku Lu. Kau mengganggu!" ketusnya ketika kesadarannya mulai terkumpul dan membuatku tertawa renyah. Moodnya memang luar biasa buruk jika baru bangun tidur

"selamat pagi juga cintaku" minseok mendelik galak ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan berbahaya

"menyingkir kataku. Kau berisik dan mengganggu rusa" dan…

Bruk… ought… sakit. Perutku serasa keram dan bokongku nyut-nyutan sekarang. Efek berciuman dengan lantai dingin dan tedangan ganas minseok di perutku.

"uhuk… kau kasar sekali baobei" rutukku sambari terbatuk kecil. Sialan, tendangannya lumayan juga

"keluar sekarang kalau kau masih mau hidup rusa" minseok mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan sikap defensive yang membuatku merutuk kesal,"tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau bisa tidur di kamarku?" tanyanya heran dan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh curiga

"hei…hei,.. hentikan tatapanmu itu. Bukannya kau yang semalam minta aku temani tidur" ia masih menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya dan nampak sangsi. Memangnya wajahku ini wajah-wajah tukang tipu apa?

"ayolah baobei. Kau yang semalam merengek minta ku temani tidur dengan alasan takut mimpi lagi" perlahan tapi pasti wajahnya memerah dan aku tahu ia mulai ingat sekarang

"sudah ingat sekarang?" ia hanya mengangguk malu"kau nampak menggemaskan jika sedang malu-malu seperti itu seokie.." goda ku jahil dan berakhir dengan teriakan sakit karena ia kembali melemparku dengan benda yang ada di atas nakas dan sialnya itu adalah jam duduk kecil. Lenganku berdenyut pelan dan mulai memerah.

Ught… sangat tak tepat menggodanya ketika moodnya sedang buruk. Dan kebiasaan lamanya mulai kembali. Barbar dan seenaknya.

"itu sakit minseok!" bentakku kesal dan ia menatapku dengan tatapa menantangnya dan sekarang ia bahkan berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depanku. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum puas dan berkuasa yang membuatku mati kutu.

"dan ada masalah dengan itu tuan Lu?" tanyanya dengan berani. Wajahnya yang angkuh itu justru membuatku gemas dan ingun menciumnya hingga ia kehabisan nafas.

"kau mau membuat suamimu ini memar-memar. Itu kekerasan dalam rumah tangga sayang" protesku dengan wajah memelas dan hanya ditanggapinya dengan dengusan dan kerlingan mata malas

"FYI tuan Lu. Satu, Aku tak ingat kalau kita sudah menikah. Kedua, aku tak peduli selama memar itu tidak ada pada tubuhku. Dan yang terakhir. Kau nampak menggelikan dengan ekspresi memelasmu itu" minseok mendongak penuh arogansi ke arahku dan segera berlalu dari hadapanku. Membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras sehingga aku terlonjak kaget dan mengelus dadaku sabar.

Sepertinya aku harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan moodnya yang selalu naik turun layaknya ibu-ibu hamil. Tidak lucukan jika aku nanti menjadi suami-suami takut istri.

Luhan pov end

.

.

.

Luhan menyusuri lantai dua dengan malas dan menenteng kaus polo hitamnya dengan tak kalah malasnya. Tidak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya dan menunjukkan tubuh atasnya dengan bebas. Tangannya dengan santai mengacak surai platinumnya dan mengernyit heran saat mendengar kesiap pelan dari arah kamar yang baru saja terbuka. Ada baekhyun yang nampak merona dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari luhan yang nampak acuh dan menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah dengan cepat.

Kris yang nampak menikmati segelas kopi tersedak saat melihat luhan berdiri menjulang di depannya. Mengumpat pelan dan melempar luhan dengan bantal yang menjadi sandarannya saat pria tampan itu justru menertawakan aksi tersedaknya barusan. Mengacuhkan mata-mata yang menatap lapar pada tubuhnya dan mengenakan kaus hitamnya dengan cepat saat ia memasuki dapur.

"sialan bocah itu. Sengaja sekali pamer badan seperti itu" rutuk Kai jengkel dari arah ayunan gantung yang ia tempati dengan chen yang nampak menganga sehingga membuatnya berdecak pelan.

Makin berdecak saat mata para pria manis yang terdiri dari kyungsoo, baekhyun yang baru datang, dan tao yang juga menatap luhan yang telah menghilang di area dapur dengan tatapan memuja dan sama menganganya seperti chen di sampingnya. Luhan dan feromonnya.

"haruskah ia berkeliaran tanpa baju seperti itu?" sehun yang juga baru masuk melirik kris yag nempak kesal dan kai yang nampak terganggu dengan tatapan acuhnya.

"seperti tidak tahu kebiasaannya saja. Aku justru merasa bersyukur ketika ia menghilangkan kebiasaannya saat masih tinggal berdua dengan minseok dulu."

"kata siapa. Kami juga pernah melihatnya seperti itu saat kami berkunjung ke apartemennya" kyungsoo yang tersadar paling dulu membantah perkataan kris cepat dan dibalas erangan oleh ke tiga pria di ruangan itu dan dengusan malas dari sehun.

"sepertinya kita harus mengingatkannya untuk mengenakan baju terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan minseok" chanyeol menggerutu layaknya ibu-ibu arisan

"tunggu dulu. Apa maksutnya kamarnya dan minseok?" Tanya tao heran, setahunya minseok tidur sendiri dan luhan hanya kebetulan saja mendengar teriakan minseok saat itu. Bagaimana bisa seketika luhan menjadi sekamar dengan minseok

"kamar itu memang kamar pribadi luhan. Jadi dia tak mungkin mau di singkirkan dari kamar itu. Apa lagi ia memang berharap untuk tidur dengan minseok" jawab sehun sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping tao yang seketika membeku.

"lupakan luhan. Bagaimana dengan kegiatan peresmian kerja sama antar planet nanti malam?" chen menengahi dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari ketiga temannya yang nampak antusias. Merasa butuh keluar sesekali sepertinya

"kalian akan tetap kesana tapi dengan pengawasan dari kami berenam" luhan yang entah sejak kapan memasuki ruang tengah menjawab pertanyaan chen sembari mendudukkan dirinya dengan santai. Tangannya memegang segelas kopi panas yang mengeluarkan aroma pahit dan pekat yang membuat kai menjulurkan lidahnya tak suka. Pria satu ini memang tak menyukai kopi seperti luhan dan ke empat temannya yang lain.

"bukannya di sana akan banyak pengawal kerajaan?" suho yang baru datang bersama dengan lay ikut-ikutan bertanya

"ya, tapi kita tetap harus berjaga-jaga. Oleh sebab itu satu orang akan di jaga oleh salah satu dari kami." Senyum luhan merekah ketika manic matanya menangkap keberadaan minseok di ujung tangga. Pria mungil itu nampak menggemaskan dengan celana jins selutut dan hoodie berwarna abu-abu kebesarannya. Entah mengapa semua hoodie minseok selalu nampak kebesaran di tubuh minseok

"boleh memilih sendiri kami ingin di jaga oleh siapa?" Tanya kyungsoo antusias dan dibalas dengan kendikan bahu acuh oleh luhan

"aku pilih kris" serobot minseok cepat dan menghasilkan protes oleh luhan yang nampak tak terima. Minseok bahkan menghindari luhan dengan mendudukkan dirinya di samping kai dan chen yang mengumpat terang-terangan karena tergencet pembantas ayunan yang sekarang penuh sesak karena keberadaan minseok.

"kalau begitu aku pilih kai" ujar kyungsoo yang membuat chanyeol tersedak tehnya

"aku sudah pasti dengan lay" tukas suho semangat dan dibalas elusan sayang dari lay pada kepalanya

"helo… ada kami di sini" cetus chen tak suka dan menunjuk sehun dengan jemarinya."aku denganmu papan penggilesan" dan dibalas sehun dengan seringai tampan yang membuat keenam pria manis kita membeku. Tak menyangka sehun bisa menyeringai dan sialan, pria itu nampak luar biasa tampan dan liar. Membuat tao melenguh pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"aku dengan luhan saja. Tak sudi aku dengan doby berisik itu" tao menatap chanyeol tanpa minat dan membuat sejumlah pria tersebut tertawa mengejek ke arah chanyeol yang nampak menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"berarti aku denganmu yeol. Mohon kerja samanya" ujar baekhyun manis dan sukses membuat chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah. Lihat saja semburat merah muda yang nampak menghiasi wajah tampan chanyeol dan tingkah absurtnya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya mulai ditumbuhi panu. Membuat kyungsoo memutar matanya malas dan menginjak kaki kris kesal sebagai pelampiasan. Uh… oh, sepertinya ada yang sedang kesal guys.

.

.

.

"aku sudah mengirimu jalur aman untuk menadapatkan mereka berenam malam ini. Ku harap kau menugaskan orang yang lebih pintar dari pada idiot bodoh yang dapat luhan bunuh dengan mudahnya seperti kemarin pak tua!" pria muda itu menatap hologramnya dengan wajah datar tak berekspresinya yang jika saja sang orang tua mau sedikit jujur membuat sang ayah ingin menghajar wajah datar tak sopan itu

"aku tahu. Aku sudah membayar orang yang tepat untuk menangkapnya. Apa kau akan ada di sana?"

"ya, untuk memantau kerja anak buahmu tanpa mencolok dan dicurigai" pria itu menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah masih dengan sikap acuhnya yang membuat ayahnya menggeram kesal.

"menjadi dirimu sendiri atau menggantikan si idiot itu?" sang ayah berusaha mengacuhkan sikap tak sopan sang anak

"yang benar saja. Aku tak sudi bersikap sok manis sepertinya. Aku akan mengawasi dari kejauhan. Membunuh pangeran XOXO planet sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk" dengusnya angkuh dan membuat sang ayah menyeringai puas. Anaknya mulai bergerak dan merasa terancam dengan keberadaan pangeran tampan XOXO planet. Dan apabila anaknya itu bisa menyingkirkan luhan maka pekerjaannya akan lebih mudah lagi.

"kau yakin akan membunuh pangeran XOXO planet?, kau tahu sendiri bagai mana mengerikannya watak asli di balik topeng tampan nan angkuhnya itu nak"

"jika kau lupa pak tua. Akupun tak kalah mengerikannya dibanding pangeran sok angkuh itu." Semprot anaknya tak suka dan menghasilkan tawa menggelegar sang ayah.

"terserah kau saja nak. Asalkan kau tak mengacaukan rencanaku. Dan walaupun aku tak sudi mengatakan ini. Hati-hati nak. Kau satu-satunya keluargaku saat ini" wajah kerasnya sedikit melembut dan seketika kembali menjadi wajah acuh tak acuh. Membuat sang anak tersenyum miris dan memutuskan sambungan mereka.

"aku juga tak suka kau terobsesi dengan ambisimu itu ayah" gumamnya dengan penuh sesal dan seketika tatapannya menajam. Matanya menyorol kejam ke arah foto seukuran 3x4 yang tergantung pada sasaran tembaknya.

"aku akan menyingkirkanmu luhan. Secepatnya" desisnya penuh ambisi haus darah. Seringai kejamnya akan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan gematar ketakutan bahkan pingsan di tempat atau setidaknya terkencing-kencing di dalam celana.

Terlebih lagi saat sosok itu melempar pisau kecil luar biasa tajam dari balik punggungnya dengan kecepatan tak tertangkap mata menancap dengan tepat pada bagian wajah tampan luhan walaupun ia tak melihat objek bidikannya sedikitpun. Pria itu menutup ruangannya dan menghasilkan bunyi klik pelan menandakan pintu itu tertutup dan terkunci saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"seoki… baobei… ayolah chagi…" minseok mengerang kesal mendengar rengekan luhan yang tanpa henti mengikutinya sepanjang hari ini.

Pria tampan itu merengek agar minseok merubah keputusannya agar luhan yang menjaganya selama pesta peresmian nanti malam. Dan minseok tetap mengacuhkannya seolah luhan itu benda tak kasat mata dan nampak asik menikmati makanan yang ada di depannya. Membuat luhan jengah dan mengangkat minseok paksa dari kursinya dan mendudukan minseok di atas pangkuannya. Kebiasaan yang telah menjadi kegiatan yang begitu luhan sukai semenjak mereka tinggal serumah lagi. minseok yang tak suka dengan kesal memukul kepala luhan dengan sendok di tangannya. Memelototi luhan dengan kesal dan mencubit perut luhan dengan kuat dan berakhir dengan injakan keras pada kaki luhan.

"kenapa kau jadi seganas ini sih?" rutuk luhan sembari mengelus perut ratanya, sesekali mendesis pelan merasakan denyut sakit di daerah bekas cubitan minseok tadi. Membuat minseok sedikit merasa bersalah. Hanya sedikit loh ya…

"apa sesakit itu?"

"tidak lagi jika kau mau menciumku" goda luhan dengan wajah mesumnya yang serta merta membuat minseok menggeplak kepala luhan dengan kuat dan meninggalkan luhan yang meraung marah dari arah dapur.

Mengacuhkan wajah horror pria-pria yang berada di ruang tengah bahkan memelototi mereka yang serta merta mengalihkan tatapan mereka kembali pada tv yang sedang mereka tonton.

"aku kasihan dengan luhan" bisik baekhyun pada chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya. Membuat priaitu tergagap kaget dan tertawa canggung pada baekhyun yang menatap chanyeol dengan heran

"salah sendiri ia begitu mesum dan pemaksa" chen menyauti perkataan baekhyun sinis, seratus persen kesal dengan sikap berlebihan luhan pada sahabatnya yang sekarang berderap menaiki tangga

"wajar dong luhan begitu. Setidaknya ia jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri" entah setan apa yeng merasuki suho sehingga membela luhan dan menghasilkan tatapan tak percaya dari sejumlah pria di sekitarnya,"apa?" Tanya suho heran dan dibalas gelengan oleh yang lainnya.

Kalimatnya singkat sih, tapi lumayan menampar sejumlah pria di ruangan itu yang sekarang nampak canggung dan saling lirik dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Luhan yang baru memasuki ruang tengah mengernyit heran ketika melihat keadaan canggung di ruangan tersebut. Tapi ia sedang kesal dan malas meladeni sejumlah pria dewasa tapi kadang berkelakuan kekanak-kanakan di sekitanya ini.

"kanapa kalian masih di sini. Bersiap-siap sana. Beberapa jam lagi kita harus berangkat" dan serta merta semuanya langsung bubar jalan dan menghasilkan luhan yang melongo parah karena lagi-lagi ia diacuhkan. Tadi minseok dan sekarang teman-temannya. Luhan… sepertinya kau akan terus di uji hari ini

.

.

.

"minseok… sayang.. calon menantuku.. kau baik-baik sajakan?. Luhan menjagamu dengan baikkan?" dan sejumlah pertanyaan lain heechul layangkan pada minseok yang sekarang berdiri canggung di depan ayah dan ibunya serta orang tua luhan.

Keberadaan luhan tak ia ketahui dan ibu luhan ini langsung menghampirinya ketika ia memasuki ballroom hotel keluarga luhan yang memang sengaja digunakan untuk merayakan pesta peresmian kerja sama kedua planet. Kris yang berada di samping minseok tersenyum menyebalkan melihat minseok nampak jengah dan tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan beruntun heechul yang tak ada habisnya.

"chulie, Kau bawel sekali. Setidaknya biarkan minseok menjawab pertanyaanmu dulu baru kau bertanya yang lainya" sergah hanggeng kesal melihat sikap tak sabar istrinya yang mulai berlebihan

"ah… ya. Maafkan aku. Jadi minseok, di mana luhan?. Kenapa kau malah dengan tiang tonggos ini?" kris menelan ludahnya kelu saat heechul memelototinya seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat karena berada di samping minseok bukan luhan anaknya.

"aku di sini mama" panjang umur, kris mendesah lega dan segera undur diri dari keluarga yang sedang berkumpul itu.

"dari mana saja kau bocah" semprot heechul galak dan ditanggapi luhan dengan kendikan bahunya acuh dan menarik pinggang minseok mendekat ke arahnya. Menghasilkan rona senang pada wajah heechul. Minseok menyikut pelan perut luhan dan membuat pria itu mendesis sakit. Ayolah… minseok itu tidak biasa mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum dan banyak mata memandang.

"kenapa kau di sini?. Bagaimana dengan tao?" bisik minseok pelan dan mengacuhkan obrolan orang tua mereka yang nampak membosankan bagi minseok.

"kalau aku tidak ke sini kris akan habis oleh mamaku dan tao dengan sehun sekarang" minseok mengangguk paham dan tanpa sadar merapat pada luhan yang diam-diam tersenyum puas saat minseok mulai merapat padanya.

Bahkan ketika mereka berkumpul dengan kesepuluh teman mereka yang lain dan ditambah hoya dan dongwoo minseok tanpa canggung merangkul lengan luhan dan bermanja-manja dengan pria itu. Menghasilkan decak iri dari muda mudi di sekitar mereka dan nampak asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Luhan yang merasakan desir tak nyaman pada tengkuknya menyentuh tengkuknya pelan dan menatap satu titik dengan mata menyipit tajam. Ia merasa terus di amati sedari tadi dan itu jelas tatapan yang tak bersahabat. Dengan cepat matanya memindai sekitarnya dan makin mengernyit saat tatapan tajam itu kembali ia rasakan tapi ia tak tahu di mana orang yang menatapnya. Dan itu jelas membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"kau kenapa lu?" Tanya minseok heran dan membuat luhan tersentak pelan saat minseok berbisik padanya.

"tak ada. Hanya melihat tamu yang datang saja" jawab luhan secuek mungkin dan menghasilkan kernyit tak yakin pada dahi minseok dan membuat luhan menyentuh kernyit itu lembut," jangan mengernyit seperti itu. Kau nampak jelek dengan kernyit di wajahmu" ujar luhan di sela kegiatannya menyentuh dahi minseok dan menghasilkan dengus kesal minseok

Ada yang disembunyikan luhan. Minseok sangat yakin dengan pikirannya itu karena luhan nampak gelisah dan ternyata yang lain juga merasakan kegelisahan luhan. Dengan lihai keenam pria itu memisahkan diri dari minseok dan teman-temannya dan berkumpul di sudut ruangan.

"kalian merasakannyakan?" luhan langsung kepokok masalah dan membuat kelimanya mengangguk cepat

"ku rasa pihak zero planet mulai nekat dan sialnya terlalu banyak orang di ruangan ini. Terlebih lagi orang tua kita juga ada di sini" umpat kris murka, tangannya meremas udara kosong dengan gusar

"apa yang akan kita lakukan?. Aku tak mau ambil resiko dengan keselamatan orang-orang yang berada di sini" sehun menatap gugup sekitarnya dan mendesah saat matanya menangkap siluet kedua orang tuanya dan juga tao yang nampak kesal di seberang sana.

"kita harus cepat keluar dari sini. Lindungi mereka dan aku akan membicarakan ini dengan papaku dan paman joongwon. Jangan terlihat mencurigakan dan segera keluar jika aku memberi kode kepada kalian" luhan meninggalkan kelompok kecilnya ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan ayahnya daa ayah minseok di dekat pilar

Pembicaraan luhan dan kedua petinggi kerajaan itu selesai dengan cepat dan menghimpun pengawal dengan tak kalah cepatnya. Dan umpatannya tak dapat ia tahan ketika matanya tak mendapati sosok minseok dimanapun di dalam ruangan besar ini

"ku titip keselamatan di sini kepada kalian" ujar luhan cepat pada kedua mantan pengawal minseok yang mengangguk patuh dan menyebar cepat ke seluruh ruangan saat luhan meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

Minseok mendesah lega saat wajahnya di terpa angin segar dari luar balkon. Tangannya bahkan terentang lebar saat ia menghirup oksigen dengan dalam. Sampai ia merasakan benda keras yang menyentuh perutnya dengan tak kentara. Nafasnya tersentak kaget dan wajahnya memucat. Sepertinya akan dimulai lagi dan sialnya tak ada luhan dan pengawalnya di sini. Dengan gugup minseok memutar kepalanya ke arah penodong senjata dan terkesiap melihat pelaku penodongan. Tidak, ia tak kenal siapa yang berani menodonginya senjata di saat pesta besar dan penuh pengawal seperti saat ini. Kesan bengis dan kejam dari mata itulah yang membuatnya sedikit bergetar takut dan rikuh.

"jangan bersuara dan bergeraklah ke luar ruangan prince" sura berat dan dingin sang pria membuat tulang-tulang minseok mendingin dan gugup. Matanya menatap sendu orang-orang di dalam ruangan dan dengan patuh menuruti perintah si pria.

Ia tak mau membuat kekacauan dan ia telah belajar banyak dari pengalamannya yang terdahulu jika ia menimbulkan kecurigaan akan berakhir dengan korban orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Terlebih lagi di dalam sana semua orang yang ia sayangi sedang berkumpul. Tidak, minseok tidak mau mereka semua terluka karenannya. Oleh sebab itu minseok menuruti perintah orang yang tak dikenalnya ini. Dengan pelan ia meninggalkan ruangan dan menelan ludah gugup saat matanya menangkap siluet luhan yang nampak panik mencarinya.

Luhan tak boleh tahu. Ia tak mau pria itu terluka karenanya dan minseok mengerang keras saat pria yang tak dikenalnya itu menekan tubuhnya dengan keras pada tembok. Sialan, lagi-lagi tembok. Minseok akan membenci tembok mulai saat ini. Bibirnya mendesisikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dan memberontak keras dari cengkraman kuat meremukkan pada tubuh dan tangannya.

"diamlah prince jika kau mau orang-orang yang kau sayang selamat karena orang-orangku sudah ku sebar di dalam sana" dan serta merta minseok merasa tersiram air es mendengar ucapan si pria.

"Tidak lagi Tuhan.." mohon minseok putus asa dan matanya mengabur dengan air mata.

Dengan pasrah minseok menuruti perintah penyanderanya. Ia mati langkat dan tetap memikirkan bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari kungkungan kuat penyanderanya sampai suara dingin itu tertangkap pendengarannya. Membuatnya membeku da menatap ngeri luhan yang berdiri tegap di belakang penyanderanya dengan pistol tergenggam erat di tangan. Mata luhan menyorot tajam dan kejam. Mata yang membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya akan memilih tak pernah berurusan dengan pria arogan yang sekarang menyeringai keji ke arah pria yang balik menatapnya dengan tak kalah sadisnya. Dia menyandera minseok jika luhan lupa.

"lepaskan dia sekarang juga jika masih ingin hidup bung" ujar luhan dingin dan tak terbantahkan

"kau pikir kau siapa memerintahku seperti itu?" tantang sang penyandera tanpa gentar dan membuat seringai kejam luhan makin melebar dan tanpa sungkan mengangkat kemaja bagian bawahnya dengan santai dan membuat pria di depannya gemetar ketakutan melihat tato cantik perpaduan antara lambang Kristal saju dan telekinesis yang di satukan menjadi karya yang indah. Andai kau tak tahu arti dari lambang itu.

Lambang dari pemimpin pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya. Minseok juga menatap tak percaya pada luhan yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya sembari mempertontonkan abs dan juga tatonya yang sempurna. Kenapa minseok dan yang lainnya tak pernah memerhatikan tato itu selama ini.

"lepaskan dia dan kau bisa pergi dengan selamat. Karena hanya kau yang masih bernafas hingga saat ini bung. Semua orang mu sudah di habisi oleh orang-orangku dan juga EXO planet" angkuh dan tak terbantahkan, luhan melirik minseok yang terpaku dengan ringisan kecil yang membuat minseok tersadar dan menerjang luhan dengan cepat. Menindih tubuh liat dan langsing luhan dengan murka dan menghujani luhan dengan kepalan tangannya. Membuat luhan kelabakan menghindari serangan misneok yang walaupun mungil juga pernah memperoleh pelatihan militer dari kerajaannya.

Mengacuhkan sang penyandera yang telah menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Sialan luhan dan semua rahasia pria itu selama ini. Minseok merasa dibodoh-bodohi dan ditipu mentah-mentah. Pantas saja orang tuanya dan orang tua teman-temannya memercayakan mereka pada luhan dan teman-teannya. Ternyata luhan pembunuh bayaran yang paling ditakuti dan paling dicari oleh pemerintah.

"bisahkah kalian hentikan itu sekarang. Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini dan semua orang sudah dipindahkan ke tempat yang aman" suara dingin kris membuat luhan menegak kan dirinya dengan lues dan membawa serta minseok dalam gendongannya seolah bobot minseok tak ada artinya bagi luhan."kau bisa membunuhnya nanti minseok" kris mengedip jenaka ke arah misneok yang cemberut hebat dalam gendongan luhan. Malas turun dan menikmati saja gedongan luhan pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap ngeri pria bertubuh tegap di depannya dan luhan yang sekrang menodongkan sejatanya pada mereka berdua tanpa kenal takut. Pria itu mengeringai keji dibalik topengnya. Lagi-lagi halangan yang mengganggu dan luhan mulai kesal dengan semua ini. Dengan cepat luhan medorong minseok ke belakangnya dan menatap nyalang pria di depannya. Ia merasa pernah melihat postur tubuh sang pria dan memicing makin tajam saat pria itu menyeringai keji ke arah luhan. Ya, hanya ke arah luhan. Membuat luhan mengeryit bingung dan waspada.

"dengar baobei. Aku akan menarik perhatiannya dan kau segera mencari kris dan tinggalkan tempat ini secepatnya. Kau mengertikan" ujar luhan cepat dan penuh penekanan dan dibalas minseok dengan gelengan panic. Ia tak mau menyusahkan luhan tapi ia juga tak mau meninggalkan luhan sendirian.

Bagai mana jika luhan terluka. Memikirkannya saja membuat minseok serasa ditikam dengan keras dan membuatnya makin panik.

"ayolah minseok. Aku pasti selamat. Aku bersumpah padamu jadi tolong selamatkan diri mu." Luhan melirik minseok dengan ujung matanya dan dengan cepat mendorong minseok menjauh darinya. Percaya seratus persen bahwa minseok bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik.

"akhirnya aku bisa berhadapan denganmu juga luhan" kalimat sedingin es itu membuat luhan mendengus keras. Tebakannya benar jika pria ini hanya mengincarnya.

"entah mengapa aku merasa mengenalmu" luhan menatap sosok di depannya dengan wajah tenang dan menggenggam pistolnya makin erat ketika matanya menangkap pergerakan sejumlah pria di sekitarnya.

"sialan, ini akan sedikit lebih lama" desis luhan lelah dan menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan yang mengelam

"kita selesaikan dengan cepat bung" dan begitu luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya sejumlah teriakan memekakkan telinga terdengan di sekitar mereka.

Tiga tubuh ambruk karena tikamanan pisau yang luhan lempar secepat kilat dan membuat pria di depan luhan tertawa layaknya psycopat gila ketika melihat luhan melesat cepat ke arah kirinya. Mengincar kakinya dan dapat ia hindari dengan cepat. Menatap acuh pada luhan yang entah menghilang di mana dan menyeringai ketika di dengarnya salah satu anak buahnya memekik sakit di iring dengan derak tulang patah dan menghasilkan mayat yang teronggok dengan kepala tak normal dan darah menyembur keluar dari patahan dan juga mulut sang korban.

Bau amis mulai memenuhi udara dan dengan efisien luhan menghabisi sejumlah pengawal yang nampak tak ada habisnya. Dengan kejam luhan menghujam jantung pria di depannya dan menarik turun pisaunya dengan cepat dan menghasilkan mayat dengan usus terburai yang akan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan muntah di tempat. Detik berikutnya ia melempar pisaunya pada seseorang di belakangnya dan menancap tepat di mata sang target yang meraung kesakitan dan ambruk kelantai dengan darah memenuhi wajahnya,

"sudah habis ya?" sosok itu menatap luhan dengan tatapan datar yang membuat luhan menggeram marah ke arah si pria yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan kegiatan luhan menghabisi anak buahnya

Dan ketika sosok itu kembali menatap luhan, matanya sarat akan rasa benci dan membuat luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya menantang. Tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun dengan jas hitamnya yang telah basah dengan darah dan bau amis di sekujur tubuhnya

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
